The Darkened Sun
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Continuation from my Miracle of the Lunar Eclipse Series.. this one begins after Shadows of Midnight. Progressing the relationships of all of our characters. Caleb is getting older. Alexandra & Michael's relationship progresses. Lots of good stuff between Carlisle/Esme and the rest of the Twilight characters. There may be some "M" moments, as I always warn, but it will be mainly T
1. The Next Step

**lunareclipseseries dot tumblr dot com .. I posted pictures of Masen & Michael on there, as well as a movie trailer. If anyone decides they like it, I will add more. Follow me if you're on tumblr :)**

**Chapter 1**

Carlisle and Esme sat across from each other in the office. Papers were scattered in an order they were familiar with across the desk. The two of them had spent nearly two hours discussing the best options for their family in regards to where they would live in the near future.

"Let's go with just the option of moving right now," Carlisle said to Esme, "There's still a chance we could stay here for a little while, but just for arguments sake let's say we're definitely moving. Which option do you feel would be the best?"

Esme looked at the different rows of paper they'd printed with houses and their corresponding information. Each row was labeled by state and were ordered according to price. She looked around, finding pros and cons in each of the choices they had discussed. They had narrowed it down to Oregon, Alaska, different parts of Canada, several states in New England and Michigan.

"I'd like to stay close," she told him, "Masen and Renesme are going to stay. Cassandra will be here. Charlie and Sue will be here, not to mention Lucy and Seth."

Carlisle nodded, "If we move to Oregon, it will pose a higher risk for being seen, but we should be far enough away where we can get away with being there for awhile. I could always, like I've said, not work for awhile."

"You don't have to give that up, Carlisle," she insisted, "I mean, selfishly, I'd love to have you to myself all day, every day."

He snickered and shrugged with a nod.

"But I'd never ask you to do that."

"I've worked for a couple hundred years without taking a break," he told her, "What's five years off? Or ten?"

Esme grinned, "You do deserve it."

"Things have completely changed," Carlisle went on, "We never had to think of what effect it would have on kids and grandkids, or the other way around what effect it would have on us having to be apart from them. I mean, we've barely had a chance to have Masen to ourselves because of how rapidly he's aged, and the same thing with Alex. At least she would be going with us, but Masen would stay here. I'd imagine he'd stay forever with Leah. She won't age as long as they're together, and I can't see her wanting to leave the reservation."

"I'm curious as to when Cassie will stop aging," Esme said, "We never found that out for sure."

He nodded, "I could probably go back and forth with my theories on that with you all day." He smiled as Esme chuckled with an agreeing nod. She then sighed and leaned back in her chair, "It's never been this difficult."

Carlisle looked across the way as she put her hand by her mouth as she was thinking. Her eyes drifted out into the darkness that accompanied the window. He gave a closed mouth smile and knew Esme was having a difficult time thinking about having to be away from Masen, Renesme and Cassandra. Leah, too, she viewed as a daughter and moving would prevent her from being able to spend time with them at her leisure.

"Esme," he said, continuing his half smile.

She turned to him without changing her expression much. She still looked thoughtfully torn because of the decision at hand.

"I'm going to stop working at the hospital after this year. I'll give it until New Years and that'll be it."

"Then what?" she asked him.

"Then we'll stay here. It doesn't matter if we're seen on occasion. It's like we're pretending I'm dying, or anything. I can be seen here and there around town."

Esme put up her hand, "Please don't even say that."

"I'm just saying," Carlisle assured her.

"I know, but... knock on wood."

He grinned, but obliged to her requests and let his fist tap the desk a few times to please her. He smiled and she slowly let a grin spread across her face.

"You don't want to be away from the kids," he told her.

Esme shrugged, "I know it's not right, but-"

"We're staying," he told her, "Who do we see besides Charlie and Sue, really? No one. Unless they're our kind anyway. What will we be missing?"

She knew he had a point, but still felt as if her needs to be with her children were selfish. Her thoughts drifted to Michael and how he had to endure the next thirty or forty years knowing his mother and father were alive and well on the other side of the world with no chance to communicate with them. Regardless of where Esme, Carlisle and the rest of them ended up, Masen, Renesme, Cassandra and Leah would still be here to visit at any time.

"You haven't been given the proper time to be with Masen," Carlisle told her, breaking her thoughts, "I want us to stay."

"I know I sound like a broken record, but you won't have any issues giving up your career for now? Not even a little bit?"

Carlisle stood up and rounded the desk. He held his hands out and pulled Esme to her feet so they were face to face before he kissed her once, "You and Masen and Alex and Cassie and Caleb... and everyone else for that matter... you're my priorities. The hospital comes second. The profession will still be there when I decided to go back. And you know I won't be able to help myself from reading and keeping up with all the new developments in medical science."

Esme laughed and hugged him. She sighed and ran her hands along his back. "Are you sure?"

Carlisle kissed her forehead and leaned back to face her, "Positive."

Esme nodded and let out a long sigh, "Okay." She couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face.

He grinned, glad to make her happy and looked at their collection of papers and different houses, "By the next time we look, these houses won't be on the market anymore, so I guess we can throw them out."

Esme helped him collect everything and placed her stack of papers onto his, "Last chance," she told him.

Carlisle grinned and gave her a little wink as he tore the stack in half before tossing them into the small garbage pail on the side of the desk.

"This is home," she told him.

He kissed her again, "Anywhere with you is home."


	2. An Almost Quiet Fall Evening

**Chapter 2**

"So no one's moving?" Renesme asked, linking onto Jacob's arm excitedly.

Edward and Bella both smiled and nodded. Bella's face glowed and Edward could tell she was equally happy to stay in Forks. She had yet to experience the moves that the rest of them had, and being able to stay close with both Renesme, Jacob _and_ Charlie.

Esme smiled and brought in a home made pumpkin pie to the living room. Jacob lifted his eyes and thanked her with a smile.

"Pumpkin coffee, kids?" she asked them, "I just picked up a bag. They're selling off the shelves now that it's fall again."

Renesme's eyes met Esme's and they both smiled, "I'll be back in with some. Jacob?"

"Sure," he said, "Please. Thank you."

"I'll help," Bella offered, joining Esme as she headed back into the kitchen.

Edward joined Carlisle on the couch where he sat with Caleb, who was struggling to find a permanent spot to sit. His little legs carried him from one corner to the other, then all over Carlisle and back again.

"Find a spot little man," Edward said with a laugh.

Carlisle pulled Caleb to him by the back of his shirt and laughed as he tried to fight to get away. He began to tickle under his arms, leaving Caleb caught between a giggle fit and his struggle to get away.

Renesme and Jacob both laughed and plopped down on the other couch, kicking off their shoes as they did.

"Have some food, guys," Carlisle told them, "She brought it in here for you."

"It's not like you to be shy when it comes to food, Jacob," Edward teased.

Renesme gave him a look and slid a piece of pie onto a paper plate that Esme had left out. She handed it to Jacob before making herself a small plate.

"Here you go, guys," Esme said, carrying a light blue coffee mug with Bella just behind her with a second one. She handed hers to Renesme and Bella gave the one she had to Jacob.

Caleb continued to try to get out of Carlisle's grasp and Esme put her hand on her hip, "Carlisle, let him go."

"Mommy," he said, reaching his hands out with an almost painful expression on his face.

"Oh, come here Caleb," she took him from Carlisle who smiled up at her. Edward snickered. "Daddy's being mean, huh?" She eyed him again and smiled, taking Caleb into the kitchen with her.

"So, after New Year's no more hospital?" Edward asked.

"For a little while, yeah," Carlisle nodded, "I suppose some time off for the first time in a couple hundred years wouldn't hurt." He smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're beyond retirement."

"You deserve it," Bella added with a nod.

"I can't fathom working for three hundred years," Jacob said with a laugh as he took a big bite off his fork.

"Better get ready to," Edward told him, "As long as we're around, you're stuck at age... what age are you anyway?"

Jacob shrugged and talked with his mouth full, "Stopped counting."

Renesme took her thumb and wiped some leftover pumpkin pie from his lip. He continued to chow down and gave her a wink.

"We're happy you're staying," Jacob went on, "It wouldn't be the same for us if you left."

Bella smiled and looked at Renesme. They shared a smile and Edward pulled Bella into his lap.

"Uh-oh," Edward said. He looked over at Carlisle.

"What?" he asked.

A second later, everyone looked over as Rosalie stormed into the house and whipped her body so she was standing in front of Carlisle and Edward. "What is wrong with you two?" she screamed.

Carlisle had confusion written all over his face. He looked over at Edward who couldn't help a grin at his sister's outburst.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That's what he asked you," Edward said dryly.  
"Shut up, Edward," she said firmly with a glare.

Esme and Emmett each came into the room from their own separate sections of the house.

"What's going on?" Esme asked. She looked at Emmett.

"Babe, stop," he said, pleading with Rosalie.

"No! What did you guys tell Emmett?"

Carlisle looked to Edward again for some input, guessing he was reading her thoughts.

"Rosalie-" Emmett started, but she silenced him with her hand.

"You guys told him that we shouldn't go for the same wish that Masen and Leah made for you and Esme?"

"I didn't-" Emmett began to speak again to Carlisle and Edward but Rosalie cut him off again.

"Be quiet, Emmett!" she yelled.

Carlisle looked at Esme, then Edward again, who was still smiling, and back to Rosalie, "Let's talk upstairs."

"Just tell me if you told him not to do it," she demanded.

"I didn't tell him _not_ to. I just said it's a lot more-"

"I want to be able to have a baby whenever I want," she said loudly.

"Okay," Carlisle said, still looking off guard from her bold, outspoken approach to the conversation.

"He doesn't want to now," she looked at Edward, "And _you_ don't even know what it's like to be in their shoes. Why did you even say anything?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I just gave him my honest opinion because he asked."

"And what is your honest opinion, Edward?" Her voice was snotty and accusing, matching her dominant, over-leaning posture.

"That it's way more responsibility than you'll probably want. And that you can reproduce like crazy."

Rosalie continued to glare at him and he glared back.

"Edward..." Bella started, shaking her head.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. Edward could read that Esme was on their side, and as badly as he wanted to throw it in Rosalie's face, he decided not to for Esme's sake.

Rosalie looked at both Edward and Carlisle again then stormed out of the house, slamming the door as she went.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Jacob broke it. He looked at Emmett. "I was just about to make an excuse to leave, but if she's going to be gone for awhile..." he didn't finish his sentence but a laugh left his mouth as he saw Edward smile.

"Guys..." Bella said again.

"Are you going to go after her?" Esme asked Emmett.

"She won't want me to," he said, shaking his head, "I'll give her a half hour. If she's not back, then I'll go."

Jacob took a sip of his coffee and made eye contact with Edward again from behind the mug. Bella saw their quiet, humorous interaction and tried to show her disapproval in her expression.

"Sorry," Emmett said, looking at Carlisle and Edward. He looked at the rest of them and wandered out of the room.


	3. Apology

**Chapter 3**

Rosalie calmed down and returned home shortly after her outburst. She was still angry, however, and was caught between wanting to lash out again at Carlisle and Edward, and wanting to purposely avoid both of them to prove her point. Emmett had waited by the end of the property line for her to return, and the two of them seemed to be on at least neutral ground as they walked back into the house together.

Jacob, Renesme, Edward and Bella continued to watch television, though Carlisle felt bad about Rosalie and waited for her to come inside.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, trying to brush by him as she entered with Emmett a few feet behind her.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, "I don't want this communication error to prolong how you're feeling about things."

"What's the communication error?" she asked him with an attitude filled tone.

Esme walked over toward them, "Why don't we talk upstairs?"

Rosalie reluctantly agreed and brushed shoulder to shoulder against Carlisle as she went. He looked at Esme who placed a hand on his arm as she followed behind her, asking him to remain patient with her eyes. He let Emmett walk just ahead of him. Esme handed Caleb to Edward before following the three of them up the stairs.

"You can go into our room," Esme said.

Rosalie pushed open the half closed door and spun around to face everyone as they walked in. "I've thought a lot about this already, before anyone tries to convince me to change my mind."

Esme nodded, "That's fair," she told her daughter, "Have the two of you continued to talk it through?" she looked at Emmett who gave a shrug and a nod.

"We were on the same page," she said, "Until recently." Rosalie glanced back at Carlisle.

"Let me just clear things up," he told her defensively, yet very respectfully, "I would never try to make that call for the two of you by any means. I never suggested that you don't do it. Emmett asked me for advice after your most recent talk and I just told him the good things and the more challenging things, as well as the potential consequences that could result from following through with that wish. I covered both sides of the argument."

"What side were you favoring?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't favor either side," Carlisle said.

"If you could go back to the way things were, would you?" Rosalie asked him.

Carlisle thought for a moment and looked at Esme. "I'm not sure," he said honestly, "I'm really not."

"I have mixed feelings, too," Esme admitted, "Only because of the short nature of our pregnancies. That's really the only part that concerns me."

Emmett looked over at Rosalie, "That's my concern, Rose. We can have a child a year the other way... if we wanted. Why risk having more than that?"

"I've wanted nothing more than this forever," she said.

"But we'll still have it," Emmett told her.

"This is the same argument we had a while ago." Rosalie was visibly frustrated.

Emmett looked defeated and slowly slunk onto the bed, sitting down on the edge with his shoulders slumped. "I want to make you happy. I desperately want that Rosalie."

Her eyes softened from the tone of his voice and the rare melancholy posture he displayed.

"I feel like I can't do that for you when it comes to this," he continued, "I want to, but I feel like whatever I say is wrong. It's not Carlisle's fault. He didn't ever suggest that we shouldn't do it. I just wanted to get, like he said, both side of the argument so we could talk about it."

Rosalie didn't say anything for a moment, but her former aggressive behavior and hostility had all but disappeared. She took a deep breath walked over to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry, Emmett."

Carlisle looked over at Esme, who looked as shocked as he felt. Neither of them were used to seeing Rosalie back down so easily, if at all.

"I'm being selfish," she told him, then laughed at herself, "Here we have this opportunity a few times a year and we haven't even taken it since having William."

Shock continued to linger in Carlisle's mind, though he didn't let it show in his expression. He didn't know if everything their family had just gone through together played a role in Rosalie's quick cool down, but he was happy she was able to reason and listen to what Emmett was feeling.

"You're not selfish," Emmett said, "I want this for you; for us. I just don't want you to regret it, or have it become a burden, when right now it's not at all."

Rosalie sighed. She sat silently next to him for a moment before placing her hand over his. Emmett slid his fingers in between hers then leaned over and kissed her temple. She leaned up against him for a moment and then started to cry.

Emmett's face twisted with shock and he looked at Carlisle and Esme. "Rose-"

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I didn't mean to put this pressure on you, Em."

He put an arm over her shoulders and brought her to him.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other again. "We'll leave you two alone," she said, "Stay in here as long as you need to."

Rosalie let out a few more sobs, then stood up, "No, no. I'm fine. It's fine."

"Why don't we go sit and relax," Emmett told her, "Or you can let Alice pamper you a little. Or I could I guess." He let out a light, nervous laugh.

"I'm fine," she said again, wiping beneath her eyes. A loud sigh left her mouth and she recomposed herself. "Esme, can we go out and hunt?"

She nodded, "Sure."

Rosalie looked over at Emmett again for a moment and put her hand on his face, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he told her as lighthearted as ever.

She turned back to Esme, who gave her a quick hug, "Come on." She linked her arm through her daughter's, "We'll be back."

Carlisle nodded and watched as they used the balcony to exit the house together.

Emmett sighed and shoved his hand in his pockets, "Did she just apologize to me?"

Carlisle let a slow smile spread across his face before Emmett snickered. They both shared a laugh before Carlisle gave him one big pat on the back. They headed back downstairs to join the others in the living room. Carlisle took Caleb back from Edward and Bella and sat in a chair across from where Jacob and Renesme sat.

Emmett nudged Edward over a few inches so he could sit with the two of them on the couch.

"I think she owed that to Carlisle and I more than you, Emmett," Edward said.

" Edward..." Carlisle said.

Bella swatted him lightly and he smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Emmett smirked at the comment and shrugged.

"Don't talk about it when they come back," Carlisle told everyone. He looked at Edward and raised his eyebrows, knowing he would be tempted to tease his sister.

"Alright," Edward said with a nod.

Emmett made eye contact with Carlisle and they shared a smile before returning their attention back to the television.


	4. Fears & Unknowns

**Hey all... so I've gotten a bunch PMs with questions regarding vampire birth control lol (fun).. but I was sort of letting you guys kind of use your own imagination. Not sure if my ideas will offend anyone, or even how to word things so the story doesn't take a major "M" turn, haha**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice and Nicole swept in from outside with Jasper a few minutes behind them from a hunt. Renesme still sat with Jacob in the living room and whispered to him before standing up.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" she asked, glancing at Edward and Bella from the corner of her eye. Bella looked at Edward, who already knew what their daughter was thinking. He decided to give her the privacy she wanted and didn't say anything out loud.

Alice smiled, already knowing what their discussion would entail. Nicole looked at her mother, though Jasper guided her toward the living room. They each sat on the couch next to Jacob, with Nicole in the middle.

"Carlisle," Alice called. She waved for him to join them.

"I'll take Caleb," Bella offered.

He smiled at her and handed him over before joining the two of them up the stairs.

"Can we use your office?" Renesme asked.

"Sure," he told her, allowing the two of them to walk ahead of him. Renesme led the way and Carlisle shut the door behind them.

Alice squeezed Renesme's shoulder comfortingly and Carlisle sat halfway on the top of the desk.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Renesme sighed, "With everything that just happened, I guess I felt like it was an okay time to address a few concerns that I have in regards to my own life."

Carlisle looked at Alice with a wondering expression, then back to Renesme.

"Me and Jacob want to have kids in the near future, but to be honest, I'm completely terrified to go through it. We don't know what will happen with two people like us. Will our child be mortal only to grow and die? Will he or she be able to turn into a wolf? Will it be more vampire? Will the child survive and will I survive the pregnancy?"

Carlisle sighed and stood up from where he sat, "Those are a lot of great but, unfortunately, unanswerable questions. I wish I could give you a better answer than that, but I don't know if I can. Alice?"

"Your minds keep changing, and the outcome of things could change from day to day," she explained, "I might not be able to give you all the answers until after you're already pregnant. I've seen you pregnant in my visions, but nothing beyond that so far."

Renesme sighed, "I want to do this, but I'm scared to die, or to have the child die one day while me and Jake just stay alive forever. That's my biggest fear. I don't think I could handle something like that, even if it's a hundred years from now." She shook her head, "We're at such a crossroads. I don't know what decision to make, and neither does Jacob."

Alice consoled her with a long hug, "Maybe I'll get better readings once you definitely make up your mind that you want to do this."

"I'll help you with whatever you can, and maybe we can work with the lunar eclipse and make a special wish for the health of your child," Carlisle told her, "Masen will make sure you'll be okay through everything."

"I'm not overly concerned about me," Renesme told him, "I just want to make sure the baby will be immortal before we go down that road."

"I know it's slightly different," Carlisle went on, "But as far as we know, Cassandra will stop growing like the rest of the children have." He looked at Alice who confirmed his words with a nod.

"I know," Renesme said, "And I'm sure that would be the case for us, but I'm still only _half_ immortal. That would make our child, what, three quarters mortal, if he or she didn't have Jacob's spirit warrior carried over."

"There are a lot of questions," he said with a nod, "Think about it for awhile. Talk with Jacob. I know Alice will always be there to try to answer any questions she can regarding the future."

"It will become more clear once you make up your minds for good, and definitely after you've already conceived," Alice told her, "Which I know is scary, but..." she put her hands up, "If I have to give my opinion, I would say to go for it if it's what you want. I know my visions are very vague right now, but I haven't seen any negatives. And like Carlisle said, we can always try working with the powers of the moon if need be, and Masen works wonders."

Renesme sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Think about it, kiddo," Alice told her in a sisterly manner. She threw her arms around her again for another hug. "Have you talked to your parents about it?"

She shook her head, "No, not directly. I know Dad can read my thoughts, but he hasn't said anything," then added, "Thank God."

Carlisle and Alice looked at each other and shared a quick chuckle.

"No, he's been much better about all that," Renesme said, smiling, "Especially since Jake and I have been married. And I know Alex still helps when she can. I wish she was here tonight to keep him out of my head."

Carlisle smiled.

"Where are Alex and Michael, anyway?" Alice asked.

"Babysitting," Carlisle said, "On the reservation for Masen and Leah. That's why you can't see it."

"Gotcha," she said with a nod, "Where's my mini-me when I need her?"

Renesme laughed, then looked at Alice, "I want to be a mom. I see how happy all of you are."

"I think if it's truly what you want, you should do it," Alice told her, "And from the success of Masen and Leah, I say there's a good chance that things will work out for you two."

Carlisle nodded, "I agree with Alice. If something had gone wrong when Cassandra was born, I'd advise against it. But the fact that Leah was able to handle Masen's child, it should be easier because your womb is stronger."

"In theory," Alice added.

He nodded, "In theory."

Renesme let a grin spread across of her face. "You really think so?"

They looked at each other and nodded, "But it's up to the two of you," Carlisle told her, "But, that doesn't mean there aren't potential risks. Stay in touch with Alice as you go about making your decision."

"Oh," Alice hit herself on the head, "Of course I can't see past you being pregnant. When the child comes into this life, it's part... wolf. So I'll have to speak with my other half on that one."

"When?" Renesme asked.

"When... according to _this_ version of my vision."

"Can me and Jake get together with you and Nicole some time later in the week?" she asked.

"Of course," Alice told her, "Maybe we can put our minds together."

"Okay." Renesme smiled, "Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks Pop," she said to Carlisle.

He nodded and smiled as she left the office.

Alice looked at Carlisle and put a hand on his chest as he was about to walk out of the room. He squinted his eyes in confusion, "What?" he asked politely.

"Since we're on the visions I_ can_ see," Alice told him with a smirk, "I _highly_ recommend that _you_ make other arrangements tonight."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows before Alice gave him a wink and fluttered out the room.


	5. Mommy Saves the Day

**Hey. One guest had asked me to post pics of the characters Cassie and Nicole. I'll put them up on tumblr ASAP! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Dad," Caleb's voice called with a hint of whining urgency, "Dad." He reached his arms out from where he sat on Bella's lap.

Carlisle returned downstairs and chuckled as Bella smiled.

"He doesn't like you, Bella," Emmett teased with a lopsided grin.

Carlisle shook his head, "Don't listen to him," he told her, scooping up his son, "He's just hungry."

Bella continued to smile as Carlisle took Caleb back and let everyone know he was heading outside to get him some food.

Renesme returned to the living room and quietly slunk into the chair that Carlisle had been sitting in prior to their chat. Jacob looked at her from across the room, though she mouthed the word "later" to him and tried to focus on the television.

"Come on," Carlisle said to Caleb. He placed him down so he could walk on his own, never letting go of his hand as they exited the house.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smile.

Caleb nodded with an almost painful expression on his face and began to urge Carlisle to walk faster from the swift movement of his tiny feet. His shoes crunched over the leaves as he began to take off toward the woods.

"Stay with me, Caleb," Carlisle urged him.

"Where are the animals?" he asked, pronouncing the word 'the' as 'da'.

He grinned at his son's developing speech, "In the woods. I'll get one for you."

Caleb's eyes began to darken as the scent of blood became more apparent. Carlisle had never taken him out to hunt food. In the recent month, his strength was beginning to grow and he was able to move at a quicker pace. He was still much smaller than Masen and Alexandra were when they first came out into the woods. Carlisle was beginning to slightly regret taking him, not realizing how intense and quick his wired-in instincts would kick in.

A low growl escaped Caleb's throat and Carlisle glanced over at him, a little shocked. He felt the slight burning in his own throat and realized there were deer up ahead feeding on the lowest branches of a small circle of immature trees. They all stiffened up upon hearing Caleb's tiny, animalistic noise.

Carlisle's hand tightened on his son's, though he knew his primal side had all but won him over. Though he was able to hang on without difficulty, Caleb flailed his arm to try to break free of his grasp.

"Caleb," Carlisle whispered. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he let Caleb go after a deer, or try to hold him back? He didn't see the harm in allowing him to hunt for himself, and Carlisle knew keeping up with him wouldn't be a problem. He slowly released his hand and watched his son scamper a few feet ahead of him, almost catlike in his movements.

The deer ahead let their ears flicker, attempting to hear what it was that was close by, determining if the growl was a direct threat on them.

_Esme is going to kill me_, he thought to himself, watching Caleb, who appeared no older than two or three years old, as he stalked the animals ahead of him. He remembered the first time he took Masen without consulting with her first and he was far bigger than Caleb.

Without warning, Caleb raced at the deer from his crouch. Though his speed was incredible, his tiny legs made the venture difficult in his pursuit to provide himself with his own meal. The deer scattered in all directions, and unfortunately for Caleb, his eyes were on the largest, fastest one of the group. It was only a matter of seconds that went by before he lost sight of it as it darted away to parts unknown.

Carlisle snickered to himself, watching his son come out of the trance the deer had put him in. Tears formed in his eyes and he began to cry, reaching both hands up toward his face.

"Come here," Carlisle said, picking him up and placing him against his chest.

Caleb's sobs came out heavy, and if he were human, he would have most likely been out of breath from the overwhelming force of the cry. Carlisle attempted to calm him down with little success, rubbing his back as Caleb wailed into the night.

"It's okay," he said gently, "Caleb..." There was a part of him that wanted to laugh, though the other part of him felt a little heartbroken. He knew his son was thirsty and needed to have what he was searching for. He felt a small hint of regret for allowing him to try hunting on his own, though he knew it would end up being alright.

Carlisle looked around, sensing Esme nearby and within a minute or two, she had joined where they stood in the woods.

"What happened?" she asked, "Me and Rosalie were coming back. I heard his cry from far away."

Caleb looked over at her through soaked eyes and a wet face from his balling. He tried to say 'Mom' but it came out as a sob.

"Come here, Caleb," she said, pulling him to her and stroking the back of his head, "It's alright, honey." She lifted her eyes to meet Carlisle's.

"There were some deer up ahead of us and he growled and tried fighting to get away from me," Carlisle told her.

"Shhh, it's okay," Esme said, still working on calming him down. She gently rocked back and forth which almost immediately seemed to help as his cries died down. "So, what happened?"

He shrugged, "He was in mid-hunt, and I didn't know what I should do so I let him go after it."

"You let him go?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Carlisle said with a shrug, "I didn't bring him out here to hunt. I knew he was hungry, but... I don't know."

"So he was hungry and you brought him out into the woods thinking he wouldn't be effected by the deer and other animals all around him?"

He realized how stupid he had actually been in regards to the scenario, "I don't know." He shrugged, "In my head I was thinking I would hunt something and the two of us could have it together. I never thought he would go into the type of attack mode he did."

Esme sighed and stared at him, then shook her head, "You know, we went through this with Masen. You didn't feel like talking to me about this kind of stuff first?"

"I didn't think it would have happened the way it did," he admitted, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for him to get upset."

A smile crossed her face and she looked at Caleb as he laid quietly now on her chest with his head on her shoulder. "You know," she told him, shaking her head, "For a smart man, that was really kind of..."

"Dumb, I know," he said. A guilty grin spread across his face and Esme kissed him on the cheek and pushed his hair back.

"Go get our son something to eat," she said.

"Alright," Carlisle said with a light laugh. He looked at Caleb and gave him a kiss on top of his head, "I'll be right back."

Esme handed him a spare bottle, "I always keep one with me."

"Thanks." He gave her a quick kiss, "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Hurry," she told him, "It's going to rain."

Carlisle nodded and darted off through the trees.

Esme smiled and watched him go, then looked down at Caleb, "Mommy always has to save the day, huh?"


	6. Party Planning

**Ok, I've added some photos on my tumblr account. There are a few more characters from this series, as well as a couple that kind of go with my other story about Carlisle's life. The guest user ( I think Emm Mc Cullen) that wanted to see what Cassie & Nicole might look like, I've put them up there, as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Why don't you suggest what we've been planning?" Bella whispered to Edward.

Jacob and Renesme's heads both turned in their direction and Emmett muted the television.

"What plan?" Emmett asked.

Edward grinned and looked at Bella, "We've been thinking of possibly putting together a little party for Carlisle and Esme."

"You know how they renewed their vows and Carlisle was going to have a celebration with everyone?" Bella asked him, then looked at Jacob and Renesme.

"You filled me in a little," Emmett said. He glanced over his shoulder upon seeing Rosalie enter the house. She gave him a subtle smile and joined them in the living room as if nothing had happened. Emmett pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the cheek.

Edward raised his eyes to meet his sister's, though she purposely focused on Bella to avoid an extended argument.

"Where are Alex and Michael?" Rosalie asked, "They'd want to know about this."

"They're at Masen's," Renesme told her, "I think."

"We thought it'd be nice to give them a surprise kind of anniversary party," Edward continued, "Since he had to go with a different plan last time. None of us were there with them, and I'm sure Esme would have liked to have it that way."

Bella nodded in agreement, "I think it'd be nice to do something for them."

"I'm in," Emmett said. He looked at Rosalie.

"I'm still a little mad at Carlisle," Rosalie said, "But yeah, it would be nice."

Edward snickered and Rosalie was about to say something but Emmett pulled her a little closer to him and peppered her cheek with quick kisses.

"Can everyone here keep a secret?" Jacob asked.

"We can," Jasper said, re-entering the room with Alice.

"As long as I'm on the committee," she confirmed, looking at Bella.

"Definitely," Bella told her, "I wouldn't know the first thing about what kind of a theme, or what colors to use."

"Between Alice and Nicole, I think it'll be covered," Jasper said with a laugh.

"There's two of them now," Emmett said. He grinned at Jasper.

"They're always so busy looking after everyone and never have even two seconds to relax," Bella said, she looked at Emmett, "We haven't thought of a date, but Edward and I thought maybe you could be the one to kind of take them out and about somewhere while the rest of us set up."

"Sure thing," he said, "I'll take them on a wild ride somewhere."

Rosalie snickered, "Poor Esme."

"I'll keep it fun," he assured her.

Alice looked over her shoulder, "Ok, shh, shh..."

Jasper and Nicole left the room and a moment later Esme came inside towing Caleb by the hand, who had regained his smile.

"Mama, look at the dirt on my shoes," he said, pointing down toward his feet.

"I know, sweetie. Let's take them off so we don't make a mess," Esme told him, helping him with the Velcro that stood in place of laces.

"You should get him the light up sneaks," Emmett said, "Remember those?"

"Lights?" Caleb asked, pointing up toward one of the lamps that was on.

Emmett and Esme both laughed, "Yeah," he said, "Pretty much, only they're in your shoes."

"Lights in my shoes?"

"Yup," Emmett said with a nod.

Caleb seemed to be studying the lamp and looked down at his feet. Edward got up from the couch with a chuckle. "He's thinking that the lamp can't fit in his shoes," he told Esme, unable to hold back a laugh.

Esme giggled and picked him up, "I love you," she said, kissing his cheeks.

"I love you," Caleb's little voice said back, pointing his finger at her with a smile.

Esme kissed his cheeks again and set him down on the ground. His eyes looked up toward where an empty bottle sat on the kitchen counter and Esme noticed a slight change in his expression.

"Daddy will be right back with your dinner, Caleb," she told him, "Any minute."

Caleb's hand traced over his throat and a short sigh left his mouth. It wasn't long before Carlisle returned and gave Caleb the bottle Esme had given him to fill. He messed up his wavy blond hair and looked at Esme with a smile.

Edward returned to the living room and sent everyone a mass text message, including Leah, Masen, Alex and Michael, stating _let's pick a date_.

There were subtle nods all around and each of them took turns glancing over at Carlisle and Esme, who were oblivious to their interaction. Emmett snickered and gave his brother a thumbs up.


	7. Animal Cards

**Chapter 7**

Esme flipped a card and held it up so Caleb could see it. She smiled and her eyes seemed to sparkle as her son's expression was a happy and eager as her own.

"Alligator," he said, pointing toward the animated picture of the animal.

"Good job," she told him, clapping her hands a few times. The tone of her voice made Caleb smile as he mimicked her clapping. "How about this one?"

Caleb studied next card for a moment before he smiled again, "Tiger."

"Yes, it's a tiger sweetie, good job!"

"Because of the stripes," Caleb continued, reaching for the card in Esme's hand, "If not it would be a lion."

She handed it to him and kissed him on the cheek, "You're so smart."

"Can I go to the big school?" he asked.

"Where I go with Alex and the other kids?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she said, brushing his hair back, "We will soon. You can help me teach them."

Caleb flipped the card upside down and turned his head to match it. Esme smiled at his curiosity and picked up the deck they had gone through several times that night.

Carlisle heard them going over things in his office and stood at the doorway. He watched as Caleb asked for the set of cards that Esme had in her hands. She gave it to him and he began to look through them, unknowingly sticking out his tongue as he focused on each one.

"Are you looking for your favorite one?" Esme asked him.

He nodded and continued to place each animal down onto the table until a small smile spread across his face and he looked at his mother. Carlisle grinned but didn't say anything, admiring their interaction and watching Caleb's enthusiasm.

"Which one is it?" Esme tried to see and Caleb flipped it around.

"The monkey," he said with a laugh.

She grinned, "What do the monkeys eat?"

"Bananas."

Esme got up and picked him up, squeezing him tightly against her. "You're so smart sweetie."

Caleb snickered as she began to kiss his cheeks, crinkling his nose a little. His eyes rose when he saw Carlisle leaning against the open doorway. "Daddy!"

Esme turned and smiled. Caleb whipped his body around so he could still see his dad. "Did you see how smart Caleb is?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded and joined them, "Yeah. I think he only got what, one wrong?"

"No," Caleb said immediately, "None wrong."

"None?" Carlisle asked, pretending to be surprised.

"None wrong," he repeated.

"Wow," Carlisle said, "Even Masen used to get _some_ wrong."

Caleb smiled and reached his arms out. Carlisle took him and kissed him on the cheek, feeling his head lay down on his shoulder. "You tired him out, Mom," he said to Esme with a smile, "I didn't know that was possible."

Esme grinned, "It's rough when someone is your mother _and_ your teacher."

Caleb still held onto the monkey card and Carlisle felt it brush up against the back of his neck. "What animal is on the card?" he asked.

He didn't pick up his head and answered softly, "Monkey."

"Did I hear you tell Mommy that, that was your favorite?"

"Yeah."

Esme smiled and she looked at Carlisle as he gently rubbed his son's back. He gave her a little wink and rocked Caleb back and forth.

"Why's the monkey your favorite?" he asked him.

"Because..." Caleb answered.

They both waited for him to continue but he never did. Esme approached both of them and put one hand on Carlisle's forearm and the other on Caleb's head. She gave Carlisle a kiss, "I love you," she said.

Caleb and Carlisle both answered at the same time, "I love you, too."

Emmett whisked by and gave a light knock on the frame of the door. He gave them a quick smile. "How are the animals coming along?"

"Good," Esme told him, smiling.

Caleb looked over at him and turned the monkey card in his direction.

"A monkey, nice," Emmett said with a big smile, "They're kind of like us, swinging from tree to tree."

Caleb snickered and laid his head back down on Carlisle's shoulder.

"What's up, Emmett?" Carlisle asked him.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking that maybe you guys could come up with me to William and Maddy's place this Saturday? Do you have anything going on?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and they both shrugged. "Sure, we can come up," Esme said, suspecting there was a reason.

"Okay, great," Emmett told them, "They wanted to redecorate some things, and were thinking of putting a back deck and a balcony. I figured you had the best eye, Esme."

She smiled, "Oh, I'd love to take a look."

"And I figured maybe Carlisle, you can just keep me company while the girls kind of... do their thing."

He laughed, "Sure. We haven't been up to their place in a while. That sounds good."

Relief filled Emmett's face and he took in a deep breath, "Okay. Good."

Esme smiled, "What'd you think we'd say no?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"You look really nervous about asking."

"Oh..." Emmett shrugged again and smiled, "I don't know."

Carlisle looked at Esme, then back to Emmett.

"Alright, well... carry on little man," Emmett said to Caleb. He held up his hand and Caleb gave him a high five, then waved and disappeared.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged another glance.

"Mama," Caleb squirmed away from Carlisle to get back into Esme's arms.

He grinned and passed him over, then put a hand on the side of her face, "He sure loves his Mama."

"What can I say?" Esme shrugged and grinned, then accepted another one of his quick kisses.


	8. Distractions

**Chapter 8**

Emmett and Carlisle stood out in the back yard while Esme had fun taking measurements for a deck that William and Madison had wanted to add to the back of their house. Rosalie helped and the two of them jotted some notes down.

"Just stand there and look good," Rosalie joked with monotone enthusiasm. She looked up at Emmett and Carlisle a few feet away.

"Babe, we're letting you guys do your thing," Emmett told her, "This is Esme's area. She loves this stuff."

Esme looked up and smiled, then gave Rosalie another number to write out. "Where are the kids?" she asked, " I figured they'd be here to make sure this is what they wanted."

Carlisle looked at Emmett, who looked at Rosalie.

"They must have been held up," she said with a shrug, "They were visiting with Kate and Garrett."

"In Denali?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie shook her head, "Close by. I'm not sure exactly where they ended up."

"I'd do a nice little outdoor kitchen with an overhanging roof, and maybe a fire pit a few steps away on a small paver stone patio," Esme said aloud, to no one in particular. She looked to Carlisle and shrugged, "But that's just me."

He smiled, "Well, when they get back you can talk it out with them."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a glance, knowing their son and Madison were both helping set up for Carlisle and Esme's surprise party.

"I'll draw something up," Esme said, "Then I'll bring it back to them. The house is only ten minutes away."

"Why don't me and you draw it up here?" Rosalie suggested, knowing that their house was empty. If Esme or Carlisle went back to an empty house, they would surely know that something was out of the ordinary.

"I brought some of your stuff, Esme," Emmett told her, "It's in the Jeep."

Rosalie smiled with a small hint of relief in her face, "Perfect."

"Oh, thank you Emmett," Esme said, "It slipped my mind when we were leaving." She reached her hand out and Rosalie handed her the clip board she had been writing on.

"Shall we?" Emmett asked. He gestured toward the door before heading around to the driveway toward his car.

Carlisle followed Esme and Rosalie inside, looking over Esme's shoulder at what they'd come up with.

"Do you know what kind of wood they wanted to use?" she asked, "There are a number of options."

Emmett entered through the house and placed a few things down in front of Esme, "Here ya go."

"Thanks," she said again.

"Come on," Emmett said to Carlisle, "Let's find a game on TV."

Carlisle looked at Esme who smiled and nodded, "Go ahead. I need to look all this over."

Emmett smirked at him and the two of them wandered into the living room to watch television while Esme and Rosalie talked about the design of the deck outside.

...

Emmett's phone kept buzzing every minute or two with messages from a few of their family members, primarily Alice. He tried to be nonchalant about it as time continued to tick away until it was finally beginning to get darker outside.

"I guess they're not coming back, huh?" Carlisle asked, referring to William and Madison.

"Hmm.." Emmett said, "Let me send William a quick text to see."

Rosalie and Esme entered the living room and both of them turned. "Ready?" Esme asked, "I want to make sure Caleb isn't too hungry."

"I think it's about that time, right Em?" Rosalie asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't know when William is coming back yet. He'll probably respond soon, but it's not like we live super far away."

Esme nodded in agreement and Carlisle rose from the couch. Emmett joined Rosalie just ahead of them and the four of them exited the house through the garage.

"Is everything locked?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep," Rosalie said, without turning around. She slunk under Emmett's arm for the short walk to his Jeep before they all got into the vehicle.

Emmett began what Carlisle and Esme thought would be a short ride back to their house, though when he passed the turn that would have lead in the right direction, both of them looked for an extra second out the window.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked him from the passenger seat.

"To pick up Caleb," Rosalie answered.

He turned his head to face her and Esme looked at her with questioning eyes, "Where's Caleb?"

"With Alice and Jasper," she told them.

"Where?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett looked in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Rosalie. Neither of them answered right away.

"Is something going on?" Esme asked.

"No," the two of them said at the same time.

"Caleb's alright though?"

"Oh, yes," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Alex and Michael are with them too so don't worry," Emmett added.

"I remember the last time Alexandra and Michael were babysitting Caleb..." Carlisle said, looking out the window. He thought back to how the house was a complete disaster. "Is something wrong with the house?"

Rosalie laughed, and Emmett chuckled. "Nope," he said, then looked over at Carlisle. He looked back skeptically and continued to eyeball Emmett.

"There's nothing wrong with the house," Rosalie told them, she looked at Esme, "I promise."

"So, where's Caleb then?" Carlisle asked them.

"With Alice and Jasper," she said.

He took a deep breath, "We've come full circle."

"Just sit back and relax Carlisle," Rosalie said.

Emmett smirked and went a little faster, feeling his phone continually going off in his pocket.

After close to a half hour, Carlisle made it known that he wanted more details. "Where are we going?" he asked again, looking at the time on the car stereo.

"Almost there," Emmett assured him.

He turned around to look at Esme who didn't reveal much from her expression.

Emmett put on his blinker when they rounded a big bend in the road, leading down a dirt road that ended at a clearing. There was a tall building that overlooked the water that looked old and elegant with a touch of country charm.

"Where are we?" Esme asked as he put the car in park. "Caleb is here?"

Carlisle and Emmett got out first, followed by Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle immediately took her hand and Emmett slung an arm over Rosalie's shoulders.

"Come on," he told them.

"This looks like a restaurant combined with a hotel combined with a country club," Carlisle said, looking around.

"I know," Rosalie said, "It's nice right?"

"Are you two thinking of having another wedding?" Esme asked her, "Because this would be the perfect place. The trees are so nice in the fall," she looked around at the trees that overhung the building, then looked around past it, "Oh, and the water. It's beautiful."

Rosalie grinned and let Emmett lead the way. They entered through the front doors, leading to an elegant hotel lobby. A small bar was through an open doorway to one side, and a restaurant with seating as on the other.

Carlisle looked at Esme and she shrugged and smiled subtly at him. He sensed how relaxed she was and immediately felt the same, taking in a small breath through his nose. Both of their eyes looked through the huge windows that lead to the back of the place. A huge pavilion was decorated perfectly with Alice's special touches. The later part of the evening caused the different lighting shades to glow and shimmer in the sun setting atmosphere. Everyone in their family, as well as most of their friends, extended family and the Quileute tribe waited underneath.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Rosalie finally turned and smiled, "Surprise."

She snickered, "Surprise?"

Carlisle let a full smile form on his face, "What's this about?"

"It's a surprise for you guys," Emmett said with a smile. He patted Carlisle on the back.

Esme let out another laugh, "For what?"

"For being you," he said sincerely, then gave her a hug.

Rosalie made eye contact with Carlisle and gave him an honest smile. He returned it and gave her a hug.

"Everyone's waiting," Emmett said, holding out his arm, "Come on Mom."

Esme smiled and linked her arm through Emmett's. Rosalie threw her arm through Carlisle's and everyone greeted them as they walked through the entryway.


	9. Long Overdue Reception

**I probably could have made chapters 8 & 9 one longer chapter, but I didn't have the time to finish last night. :) Oh, and I was curious as to what you guys thought of the celebrity versions of the characters I put up on tumblr (if u were able to see them). Could you see it, or do you visualize them totally differently? Put up some pics of the "party location" too. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all waited by the entryway to greet Carlisle and Esme.

"Surprise," Alice said, hugging each of them, "Oh, and this was kind of all Bella's idea."

Esme turned to Bella and gave her a long hug, "Thank you so much. This is too much, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did," Edward said with a nod, "I know you two renewed your vows a little while back and Carlisle, I know you had planned for us to all be there. You're so unselfish that you never got to have the true wedding reception that both of you deserve." He turned to Bella, "I was their witness at their wedding way back when."

"And you two certainly deserve a party to commemorate how long you've been together," Alice added, "Properly."

Alexandra and Michael approached with Masen, Leah and Cassandra. Caleb stood holding his sister's hand and waved from his inferior position on the ground.

Carlisle picked him up and played with the tie on his miniature suit, "You look handsome my man."

Caleb snickered and whipped around in Carlisle's arms to face the crowd of people who were waiting for them to come in. "I put the decorations on the tables with Nicole," he told his father.

"You did?" he asked in an overly enthusiastic tone.

Caleb nodded, then looked over at Esme as Carlisle walked beneath the pavillion. His arms reached out, "Mom!" he called, "Mama!"

Esme smiled and took a few steps to catch up to them, pulling him by the underarms over Carlisle's shoulder. Caleb used his head as leverage to push off before he scampered to his mother.

"He's such a mama's boy," Masen said, nudging Carlisle.

"So are you," Alexandra teased.

He looked back and Carlisle laughed, "She's got a point."

"When can we dance?" Nicole asked aloud, looking at Alice first and then the rest of them.

"Soon," Alice told her with a wink, "Your first dance is going to be with your dad, don't forget."

Carlisle and Esme made a round to everybody in the place, thanking them each individually for their efforts in putting the surprise party together. When they finally got to their table, Esme turned to Alice.

"I love the centerpieces," she said, picking up a pair of orange candles that accompanied a small pumpkin, "It's perfect."

She shrugged, "I'm glad you like them."

"Alice," Caleb said, pointing to himself.

"Oh, Caleb helped me put all of them out," she told Esme with a smile, running her hand through Caleb's hair as she did.

"You helped Alice put all of these out?" Esme asked.

He nodded, "All of 'em."

Edward tapped the microphone that sat on a nearby table and everyone looked up, "All the food is out. For those of you who... eat, help yourselves." He was about to put the microphone down then added, "Except for you Jacob."

Renesme and Jacob both smiled from where they sat before standing up to make their way toward the food tables. Billy wheeled himself close behind and Jacob immediately started pushing him as he reached for a plate to fill.

"Bella," Carlisle said, standing up from where he only had sat down briefly, "Thank you. This was very thoughtful."

She shrugged and gave him a hug, "I think it was long overdue."

"Where did you guys find this place?" he asked her.

"Alice," Bella said with a smile.

"That's right," Alice said with a smile beside Esme, "Would you expect anything less?"

Carlisle grinned, "No."

Alice rose and kissed him on the cheek then was about to go find Jasper and Nicole.

"Alice," Caleb said, twisting himself around on Esme's lap.

She turned with a big smile and he blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it then blew it back. Caleb snickered and buried his head into Esme's shoulder.

"He's got a crush on Alice," Edward said with a chuckle.

Bella and Carlisle both smiled and Caleb turned his head away from them.

"Don't embarrass him," Esme said jokingly. She let out a light laugh of her own and looked at Carlisle.

The next half hour or so was casual and fun. Everyone who ate human food indulged on the extravagant catering job that was presented at one end of the pavilion. Everyone had their fair share of drinks, and Emmett started the dancing by pulling Cassandra onto the dance floor with him.

Nicole did as she promised and let Jasper twirl her around for the first tune before she got with the rest of the girls for awhile, leaving Alice to take her place.

"This is so fun," Esme said, clapping along to a song with Rosalie while Emmett and Jasper danced around in the middle of everyone.

"Were you guys really surprised?" she asked, smiling, also clapping.

"We had no idea."

"Good!" Rosalie shouted, "I'm glad."

The song ended and Edward went up toward where the music was playing and grabbed a hold of the microphone again as most people made their way back toward their seats, or up to the food table or bar.

"I'm glad everyone was able to make it tonight," he started, "The music will be back on a minute or two, I just wanted to kind of take the time to congratulate Carlisle and Esme on all of their years of marriage. It was a very long time ago and back then it was just Carlisle, Esme and I, so they didn't have the chance to have a ceremony in front of all of their family and friends."

Esme smiled and looked at Carlisle, getting flashbacks of the time the three of them spent together back in the 1920's.

"A little while back, I know Carlisle had a big surprise planned for Esme that involved all of us. He wanted to renew their wedding vows and did everything to make it perfect. Just after he'd already bought the ring and booked the place, Masen and Leah got engaged, followed shortly after by Renesme and Jacob. If you know Carlisle as well as I do, you'll know that, aside from Esme, he's the least selfish person I've ever met. He didn't want to overshadow either of their engagements or weddings and so he took Esme away himself. He never told anyone about it because he wanted to keep the attention on the kids."

Carlisle adjusted in his chair and smiled as a few people looked in his direction. Esme smiled, knowing how uncomfortable he sometimes got being the center of attention. She looked over and caught Sue's eye, who put her hand over her heart and smiled. She smiled back and shrugged.

"Anyway," Edward continued, "We all thought you deserved to have the wedding reception, I guess, that you never had. You're two of the more unselfish people I know and your love is what has kept our family together."

"Toast," Emmett said, raising his glass. The rest of the people followed and Carlisle looked over at Esme, who reached behind her for a glass that was on the table.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward said, "Thank you, and congratulations on all of your years together."

Carlisle nodded back and raised his glass before Alice started a series of claps and few whistles from Seth, Jacob and William.

Alexandra and Masen both stood up together, smiling at one another and clapping for their parents.

"You may kiss the bride, Carlisle," Emmett said with a laugh. Jasper piggybacked on the idea and started a chant.

Carlisle shook his head, looking thoroughly embarrassed, but finally gave Esme a quick kiss, causing everyone to clap again.

"Me too Mommy," Caleb said.

Esme leaned her face down and kissed him, then he smiled and laughed as the music got back up again.

Alice came running over and stole him out of Esme's arms, "Let's dance, Caleb."

He continued to laugh and allowed her to take him away from Esme for the first time since they'd arrived.

When everyone had gotten back to what they were doing, Carlisle leaned in and kissed Esme again, "I love you," he told her.

She smiled, "I love you too."

"I hope to spend the rest of my days with you," he continued, somewhat casually but with a seriousness beneath the surface.

"I'm in it for the long haul," Esme told him, bringing his lips back to hers once more.

Edward and Bella made their way over to them and Carlisle hugged him, then patted him on the back, "Thank you Edward." Esme hugged Bella, then the two of them switched.

"This was so nice of you," Esme repeated from earlier in the night, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," they both said at the same time.

Bella looked over and saw Jacob and Renesme getting glasses of wine from the bartender. She snickered, thinking it would never be Jacob's drink of choice and smiled as she looked on at their happiness together.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme each looked on to where her gaze followed. The bartender leaned in with a smile, having obviously heard the speech Edward had just made.

"How long have they been married?" she asked, seeming to be a sucker for love stories.

"Oh, ninety-" Jacob started, but Renesme nudged him hard in the chest.

"Nine years," she intervened, saving Jacob from an explanation he would have had to mumble and lie his way through.

The bartended looked at them a little funny, then smiled, "That's great!"

Edward shook his head, "Leave it to Jacob to blow our cover."

Carlisle snickered and Esme shrugged.

"She probably would have just thought he had a few too many drinks," Bella said.

They all smiled again and watched as Renesme had a smile on her face but was scolding Jacob for his almost slip-up.

"Sorry," he said, smiling himself before throwing an arm over her shoulders.

Bella smiled and leaned up against Edward. She looked at Carlisle and Esme as he began to lead her away by the hand to dance. The bond they still had after countless decades of being together left her with all the faith in the world that she and Edward would be just as happy ninety years down the road.


	10. The Love of Family

**I posted on my tumblr page two people who you think would make a better Caleb (when he gets older). Tell me who you think is better on here, or on tumblr. I know it's kind of corny, but I can kind of see it both ways. What do you think? I have is eventual pairing picked out for way later in the story, too btw. I'm trying not to make him grow up too fast. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Edward had been sitting next to Carlisle at the party for awhile before he finally nudged him with his elbow. "Want to take a quick walk?"

"Sure." Carlisle whispered to Esme that he would be right back and looked at Caleb, who was still happy as ever in Alice's arms as the DJ played some fast, upbeat music for them to dance to. He accompanied Edward, who led them down just fifty yards or so toward the water.

"Thanks for putting all of this together," Carlisle said again, "You guys didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know," Edward told him. "I just want to say thank you for always being there for me. You've been the best father figure I could ever ask for and I'm so happy that you and Esme have been able to have kids of your own. It always bothered me that you weren't able to, or thought you weren't able to for so long. You guys deserve to be happy."

Carlisle gave him a smile and pulled him in for a hug, "Well, thanks to Bella, we found out that it was possible. Everything happens for a reason and things have kind of come full circle and fell into place."

"You and Esme have always been very open minded regarding my choices," Edward told him, "You let me love Bella regardless of whether she was human or not. If it wasn't for your acceptance and tolerance, who knows what would have come of it."

"We all deserve to be happy," he said, "All of us live a rather unorthodox life than we once did. It's not up to anyone to say who you should love. That's one of those things that's pretty uncontrollable."

Edward nodded. "And I've been thinking," he went on, "It's obviously up to you, but I've changed my mind on the whole wish thing. I've actually been meaning to talk to Rosalie about it myself but she's still been giving me the glare on a regular basis.

The two of the shared a quick, quiet laugh.

"I don't think you should take the wish back. I think you should just let things stay how they are. Without Masen and Leah wishing that, Caleb wouldn't be here and honestly..." he paused, "Neither would Masen. When he was sick, he only survived because Caleb healed him."

"I know," Carlisle said with a nod. He thought back on the moment, nearly shuddering from the vision of Masen coughing up blood and shaking.

"I don't want to go down that road," Edward told him apologetically, "It's your party and I don't want to bring up bad memories. I just think that things happen for a reason, that's all. And as much as I hate to admit it," he smirked, "Rosalie is a great mother, too, like Esme."

He grinned, "As are Bella and Alice."

"What do you think about Renesme?" Edward asked, "I try not to pry into her mind, but I have seen her fears in having children of her own. I would never want to try to deny her that and I know it's a real possibility that it could happen in the near future."

"We can't possibly know for sure," Carlisle told him, looking out toward the water, "But I do think she'll make it through just fine. I can't see any complications going along with her having a child. The main concern in my mind, and Renesme has said this as well, is that the child wouldn't be immortal. It would be three quarters human and one quarter immortal."

Edward nodded, "I would imagine the immortal side would overtake the human side."

"It was the case with Renesme," he agreed, "It could be just enough for the child not to age past a certain point."

"Could we use Nicole's visions?"

"She could be of great help, I think," Carlisle told him, "I think they just have to make the decision to go through with it first so her visions will be concrete."

Edward nodded and sighed, "Yeah."

Carlisle patted him once on the back, "Things will turn out fine."

A slow smile spread across his face, "Bella and I would be grandparents." He snickered.

Carlisle, too, began to laugh at the thought, especially considering that Bella, in human years, wouldn't be nearly old enough to be a grandmother. "Such a crazy world we're all a part of."

"Yeah," he continued to smile, "But I doubt any of us would have found the happiness we all have now in our 'normal' lives."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as a big gust of wind sent leaves scattering around them, "I can fully agree with that."

The two of them turned and looked back toward the pavilion. Jasper and Emmett began walking down toward where the they stood, each with smiles.

"Can we join your romantic stroll?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

Carlisle and Edward both smiled.

"You know, Carlisle," Jasper said, "Caleb is sizing me up in there. He's trying to steal Alice away from me."

He laughed, "You can put him in his place, Jasper."

The boys all chuckled at the thought before Emmett held his hand out in front of him. Carlisle gave him a quick high five before Emmett pulled him in for a hug. "Sorry to lie to you about where we were going."

Carlisle grinned, "I think you're off the hook for lying. This was very nice of all of you." He reached over and hugged Jasper quickly. "Do William and Madison really want that deck outside?"

"Yeah," Emmett said with a laugh, "So we figured it would be a good way to get you two out of the house so you wouldn't get suspicious when everyone began leaving one by one."

"They were the distractions," Jasper told him, grinning.

"Well, you picked the right people," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"Alice and I were thinking while we were all putting this together," Jasper said seriously, "We really are grateful that you guys accepted us way back when. Who knows what would have become of us if you hadn't done that. Alice came from a very rough background, and she never had the love of a true family until we found you. We had each other, and while that could have been enough, we couldn't picture our lives without you and Esme," he looked toward his brothers, "Or everyone."

"Aww," Emmett said. He messed up Jasper's hair, who pushed him back with one hand with a grin.

"This just as thankful for all of you," Carlisle told them, "I spent so many years on my own with absolutely no one." His eyes drifted again up toward the party, "Now look how many people there are in our family, and extended family... friends. It's unreal sometimes to think about."

Jasper nodded in agreement, "I never would have thought this was possible either a long time ago."

Emmett put a hand on Carlisle and Edward's shoulders and looked at Jasper, "We've got a hell of a family, huh?"

They all laughed at his choice of words.

"You said it right," Edward said with a sigh.

"Next time, we'll invite Aro," Emmett added, "He's kind of extended family now too."

Carlisle made a slightly disapproving face, though smiled at the thought. He still had very mixed feelings about the man who he was once considered a friends. The image of Caleb being rescued by the Volturi leader didn't completely take away the fact that he had almost killed Esme.

"No Volturi talks for the rest of the night," Edward said with a grin.

Carlisle sighed, "Why don't we go back up. This thing is probably going to wrap up soon."

The four of them headed back up under the pavilion, falling back under the fall themed lighting that seemed to illuminate their skin in a supernatural way. As they entered, Rosalie eyed the female bartender as she stared at Emmett for practically the fiftieth time that night.

Edward laughed, picking up his sister's jealous thoughts and a brief threat that lingered in her mind that she could snap the girl in half like a twig.

"What?" Carlisle and Emmett asked at the same time.

Edward shook his head, "The girl behind the bar has been checking you out and Rosalie's a bit jealous."

"Like I can't hear you," she mumbled quietly, knowing her brother had heard what she said.

He snickered again and Emmett walked over to her, picked her up a few inches off the ground and kissed her. Rosalie's face seemed to be glowing after his open public display of affection and a wide smile lingered on her face as she glanced up at the young woman who was working with a look as if to say, _he's mine_.

"Let's dance babe," he told her, dragging her by the arm toward the middle of the floor toward where William and Madison were wrapping up a fast dance.

When a slow song began to play, Jasper headed toward Alice, who was still with Caleb. "Care to dance, my lady?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile, then looked at Caleb in her arms, "Can Jasper have this one dance, Caleb?"

Esme snickered as Carlisle joined her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, pointing to their son as Jasper was trying to get Alice to dance.

Caleb eyed Jasper, still holding onto Alice with one arm on her shoulder and the other around her neck.

"What do you say little man?" he asked.

Caleb still didn't say anything, and he looked back to Alice, shaking his head subtly, as if he was quiet enough maybe Jasper wouldn't see him.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and the two of them laughed. Esme tried not to laugh too loud, though her and Alice exchanged a humored glance.

"I think you've been replaced, Dad," Nicole said, joining them, "I'll dance with you."

He held out his hand with a smile, "Alright."

Alice whispered to Caleb and he looked at Jasper, doing as Alice had told him and made the motion with his fingers to his eyes that he was watching Jasper. She snickered when Jasper purposely let his jaw drop before he smiled. She continued to twirl Caleb around the dance floor next to them as the slow song continued.

Esme pulled Carlisle to her for the dance, both of them laughing at Caleb's progressing crush on Alice.

"He's a little jealous one, isn't he?" she asked, glancing over to where their son was now smiling.

"Takes after his mom," Carlisle joked with a wink.

Esme shook her head, "I'm not _too_ bad."

"No, you're not so bad at all," he told her with a closed mouth grin.

She leaned in and kissed him once, causing Emmett to whistle nearby.

Carlisle started to laugh before his lips parted from hers and he looked over toward where he and Rosalie were laughing in each other's arms.

"Oh, these crazy kids of ours," Esme said to him, looking Carlisle in the eye.

He smiled again and pointed toward Masen and Leah where they danced closely, talking quietly.

"They're so happy," Esme said, "Edward tells me from time to time how blessed both of them feel for having each other, and for having Cassie."

"He's turned into a great young man," Carlisle told her with a nod, "Despite how quickly he got there."

"Where's Alex and Michael?"

Their eyes scanned the dance floor before finding them talking in the corner with Seth and Leah. The four of them were engaged in a conversation, not seeming to be phased by the music that was playing.

"The rebellious daughter of ours," he said with a laugh.

"She's not rebellious," Esme told him, smiling.

"Let's not forget their secret trip to Italy."

"I think she learned her lesson," she told him, "And Masen wasn't always the angel."

Carlisle grinned, "They're good kids."

Esme nodded, "Great kids."

"Caleb seems like the boldest baby, though, I have to say."

"He might be the one that breaks us," she laughed.

Carlisle snickered, "Only time will tell."

They looked at each other with genuine smiles before he put his lips up to her ear, "I love you. Thank you for being with me for all of these years."

Esme smiled, feeling almost like a girl with her first crush at his words, "I love you more," she told him, then added, "And thank you for making me yours forever."


	11. Secret Wishes

**Chapter 11**

"You know what I wish for every eclipse?" Carlisle said, stroking Esme's hair as they laid together under the covers in their room.

"What?" she asked him.

He sighed, "I wish that after this life passes that you'll go to heaven."

Esme turned and looked at him with a serious expression, "What about you?"

"As long as I know you'll be there, if this life does ever end, that'll be enough."

"I better start wishing it for you, then," she told him, "Because it wouldn't be heaven without you there."

Carlisle looked at her. He knew he could go into detail about how every death that was caused by the newborn lapses of their family members was on his hands, or that he was the one responsible for changing four people into vampires, despite the consequences he knew would come from it. There were a million reasons why he felt as though he didn't deserve to have his soul saved if the afterlife ever welcomed the to a place far greater and more permanent that earth. His words, however, meant to be truthfully comforting and he didn't want to ruin the moment he purposely created.

"Why don't you think you deserve it, too?" Esme asked him.

He shifted his eyes to meet hers again and neither confirmed or denied her suspicions, "I just figure any little bit helps to make sure you end up where you belong for eternity."

"I belong with you for eternity," she said sternly.

Carlisle turned half of his mouth up in a closed mouth smile, "Don't get mad at me," he said quietly, in a half teasing manner.

There was somewhat of a frown that lingered on Esme's face and she sighed and closed her eyes, rolling herself slightly away from him.

"Esme..." he read her expression and tried to get to her look at him, though she stared across the room toward the television, though it was turned off. "I meant it as something good."

"Why don't you wish for _us_ to go together?" she asked him.

Carlisle rested his chin on her shoulder, as Esme continued to keep herself turned away from him. "I've already selfishly taken you into this world with me. It would be asking too much to ask if I would be welcomed up there, as well. I couldn't ask for something like that for myself."

"You weren't acting selfishly by changing me," she told him, "I would have been damned if I died. I tried to take my own life."

"No," he shook his head, "I can't possibly agree with that. There's too much good in you-"

"Oh, and there's not in you?" Esme shouted, whipping around to face him.

Carlisle moved back slightly at her quick action and put a finger up to his lips, taken back by the way she shouted so adamantly.

"I'm serious," she said, "And, no, I won't be quiet."

"Alright," he whispered in agreement, "Alright."

Esme shook her head, looking him in the eye.

"I wasn't telling you this to get you upset," Carlisle told her, "I didn't think it would get turned around to me."

"I guess I'm far more selfish than you are."

"Not even close," he told her, shaking his head.

"Really?" she asked, "Well, I would wish for both of us because I wouldn't want to be somewhere you're not, even if it is heaven."

"Okay," Carlisle agreed with a laugh, finding a small amount of humor in her rare moment of being mad.

"I'm serious," Esme persisted, "It's not funny."

He tried not to smile, knowing she was serious. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, maybe you should start thinking of yourself differently," she said, "You've made me see myself in a whole new way. Why can't I do that for you?"

Carlisle gave her a look, "That's not fair. You know how much you've done for me."

She was about to continue protesting but he kissed her once and pulled back after a couple of seconds. Esme tried not to grin, still insisting on being a little mad at him.

Carlisle leaned himself back onto his elbows and stared up at Esme with his best fake-sad eyes, "Don't be mad at me," he said softly. "I'll make a deal with you."

She looked at him in the eyes, "What deal?"

"I'll keep my wish the same, but you can make your own wish for me... or however you want to word it."

Esme finally gave in to a slight grin, "I told you, heaven isn't heaven without you."

"I guess when I wish that you'll go to heaven it automatically means I'd be going too, then," he said, "If that's your version of it."

She sighed and laid flat down with her head on the pillow and shook her head, "I'm used to you letting me win."

Carlisle laughed and climbed on top of her, "It's a win-win." He leaned down and kissed her again, leading into a brief make-out session before he pulled back and gave her a wink.

"No," she shook her head, smiling fully now. "Have you really wished that for me, though? Every eclipse?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "Every one since we found out about it."

Esme sighed and put her hand on the side of his face, "I guess I should have said thank you first."

Carlisle snickered, "You mean _before_ you got mad at me."

"I wasn't really _mad_ at you," she said, guiding his lips back to hers.

He closed his eyes and continued to return her flirtatious little gestures of kisses and touch then got in the last word, "A little bit, you were."

Esme chuckled, "Fine... I guess sometimes I should let you win."

"I won when you agreed to marry me."

She continued to smile, "Ninety-two years."

"And counting," Carlisle added.

Esme kissed him again, "And counting."


	12. Doctor Cullen

**Thanks for the tumblr votes on Caleb :) ... and as always for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"It's officially Halloween!" Alice called, yelling throughout the house to no one in particular. Jasper and Nicole both laughed and her daughter gave an accompanied half hearted, "Yay!"

Carlisle looked at the clock on the wall that read exactly midnight, and stood with Esme in the kitchen as she was baking some pumpkin seeds for when the kids came over the following day and night.

"I don't think you'll ever get enough to feed the wolves," he told her, handing her a baking sheet full of freshly cleaned and salted seeds.

Esme laughed, "As much as I love them, you're right. They can certainly eat their share."

Caleb sat at the table coloring in a Halloween-themed coloring book and Carlisle smiled as his tongue hung out of his mouth as he was searching for the right crayons to color in a black cat emerging from the top of a pumpkin.

"Did you get him a costume?" he asked Esme, "I didn't know if you ended up taking him or not."

She grinned, "He does have a costume, but you'll see it tomorrow," she looked back at the clock, "...or later today I should say."

"So it's a surprise, huh?"

"Yup," Caleb's voice intervened without looking up from his coloring book.

Esme snickered and looked at Carlisle who was smiling.

"Why can't we have the pumpkins?" Caleb asked them, lifting his head to see Esme placing the baking sheet into the oven.

"Oh," she said, "I don't think you'd like pumpkin seeds."

"Can I try?"

Carlisle smiled and shrugged. Esme chuckled again, "When they're ready you can try one."

"Okay," he agreed, then went on with what he was doing. "Dad, what color is a cat?" He pointed at the page and looked up.

"Cats can be lots of colors, but the Halloween ones are usually black."

"That's what I thought." Caleb shuffled through his box and found a black crayon and began to color, attempting to stay inside the lines. "What color should I make his eyes?"

"Any color you want," Carlisle told him with a smile. He leaned the table to see what his picture looked like so far.

Caleb looked up at him, "How about... green?"

"Green sounds good to me."

Caleb removed two different color greens from the box, "What one do you like better?"

Esme looked over her shoulder as she was salting a second batch of pumpkin seeds.

Carlisle pretended to be thinking hard before he chose one, "That one."

Caleb smiled and put the other crayon down before deciding to go with the one his father chose for the cat's eyes.

"What color are you going to do the sky?" he asked him.

"Purple and blue."

Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey Dad do you think it's a boy cat or a girl cat?"

He shrugged with a laugh, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, if it's a boy cat I'm gonna name it Whiskers cuz he has some whiskers." Caleb drew over the cat's whiskers with his black crayon.

"How many whiskers does he have?" Carlisle asked him.

Caleb counted each of them out loud, "One, two, three," his eyes shifted slightly to the other side of the cat's face, "Four, five, six."

"That's right." Held up a hand and Caleb stood up onto his chair to high five him, almost falling from the force of it.

Esme looked over as he caught his balance and gave Carlisle a look. He smiled and turned back around to face Caleb, who gave a little laugh.

"Sit back down," Esme told him, "I don't want you to fall."

Carlisle waved his hand in her direction, slightly over his shoulder as if to say "don't worry about her." Caleb followed his gesture and Esme leaned in and smacked Carlisle's shoulder lightly and shook her head again with a smile.

"What are you going to name the cat if it's a girl?" Esme asked him, "Or did you decide it's a boy cat named Whiskers?"

"I think it's a girl cat," Caleb said.

Esme laughed, "Okay, so what's her name then?"

A smile slowly spread across his face and he began to write at the top of the page. They both leaned over and saw what he writing. A-L-I-S-S.

"Al... liss," Esme said, then smiled as she comprehended what he wrote from the way she said it out loud. She looked at Carlisle and they said it at the same time, "Alice."

"Your girlfriend Alice?" Carlisle teased him.

Caleb shook his head and kept a closed-mouth smile on his face. Carlisle nodded and he shook his head again before he made his way around the table and tickled under his arms, sending Caleb into a laughing fit.

"Alice isn't my girlfriend," he said laughing uncontrollably.

Esme stayed on her side of the table and laughed at Caleb's belly laugh.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, not letting up.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella all emerged into the room with smiles on their faces upon hearing Caleb's giggle fit.

"I'm sure," he choked out in between breaths and laughs.

Carlisle stopped so his son could regain his composure, but messed up his hair a little and looked at Esme with a snicker. He turned to face the rest of them who had come into the kitchen. "Oh hey... _Alice_," he said, then looked back at Caleb.

"What are you coloring?" she asked him.

"A cat," he told her, "And a pumpkin."

"What's the cat's name?" Esme asked.

Caleb giggled again, "Alice." He turned the paper to show her and she smiled wider upon seeing how he spelled her name.

"I _love_ it!" she gushed, taking the paper from his hands.

Jasper began to laugh, "Good job."

"Thanks," he said, then turned to Esme, "Can I put on my costume yet?" His eyes shifted back to Alice for a moment, then to his mother.

"It _is_ Halloween," Alice said. She looked at Carlisle for a moment, "He picked out the best costume at the store."

"I guess you can put it on," Esme told him, "But just for a little while. I don't want you to get it dirty before everyone comes over dressed up later."

"Okay," he agreed, hopping down from the chair. His eyes again switched back and forth from Esme to Alice before they both left the room with him.

"Look out Jasper," Edward teased, "He really _is_ going to steal Alice away."

Jasper laughed, "He's putting up a valiant effort."

Carlisle laughed and shrugged.

"I'll look after the pumpkin seeds," Bella said, "I figured I would help Esme some of the desserts, too." She moved her way by them toward the stove.

The four of them chatted for a few minutes before Caleb's feet could be heard whipping through the house, drawing an "aww" from Alexandra, Nicole and Rosalie.

He returned momentarily, nearly jumping his way into the kitchen, leaving everyone in smiles. He made a big leap with two feet so he landed in front of Carlisle, who scooped him up off the ground.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," Caleb said, putting his arms out to the sides. He wore a white lab coat and a stethoscope. Alice wrote Dr. Cullen on the pocket of the jacket.

Carlisle chuckled and hugged him hard, "I love you, buddy."

"I'm you," he said, making sure he knew what he his costume was suppose to be.

He laughed again and hugged him a second time. "It's a great costume."

Edward smiled, reading Carlisle's thoughts, seeing he was a little touched by Caleb's decision to be him for Halloween. He glanced over at Bella who looked equally moved by their interaction, as did everyone else in the room. Esme, Alice and Alexandra entered a few seconds later, all with similar thoughts of how cute Caleb was.

Carlisle put him back down and looked at Esme with a close-mouth grin. She blew him a subtle kiss and he nodded back at her with a little wink. Caleb made his way to Edward and motioned for him to bend down.

Edward smirked and did as he asked before Caleb put the fake stethoscope onto his chest over his shirt. Bella laughed lightly with Esme, who had re-joined her by the stove. They shared a look then looked back across the room.

"Yup," Caleb said, "You're alive."

Edward made eye contact with Bella at his choice of words.

"I told you," she whispered lightly, though knew he would know what she was saying, and what she was referring to.

He nodded and shrugged, agreeing with her quiet message to him.

"Dad," Caleb said, asking him to bend down next.

Carlisle did as he asked, then waited for his son's verdict.

"You're alive."

He nodded, "Good thing. I was starting to worry."

"Don't worry," Caleb said surely, walking in the other direction, "You're good."

Everyone laughed at the sure ring in his voice and continued to humor him as he remained in the doctor role. Carlisle looked over at Esme again and the two of them shared an approving glance before continuing to prepare the house, and their son, for Halloween.


	13. Happy Halloween

** Hey all. I know I've been slacking on getting chapters rolling but my boyfriend/fiance (we're in a little in between stage lol) and I just bought our first house! Closed the deal on Saturday so that whole process had been taking up our time. Figured I could share my "yay!" feelings with you guys haha... anyway, thanks for continuing to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Alice was in her glory as she looked around at her decorations in the house. Halloween night was upon them, and William and Maddy were the last to arrive after hanging out with some friends from school.

"I am so Halloweened out," William said, looking around at the extravagant decorations.

"Hey!" Alice scolded him with a smile, "Rephrase that."

He smiled, "This is an amazing Halloween party, Alice."

"Thank you, William," she said in a cheery voice.

Maddy and he both laughed. "You're welcome," he said.

"I know you're not being rude to Alice," Rosalie said to him, looking sternly.

"Oh, no, Rose," Alice said, leaning an elbow on her shoulder, "He just said how amazing the party was."

Rosalie smiled and nudged William a little hard then kissed him on the cheek. Maddy smiled at their interaction and gave him a big smooch as Rosalie wandered away to accompany Emmett across the room.

"Life's been a big party lately, huh?" Esme said to Carlisle, looking at the people in the room around them.

"Certainly has," he agreed with a nod.

"I don't mind, though." She smiled at him.

Carlisle smiled back, "Me either."

Esme pulled him by the collar of the coat he was wearing that matched Caleb's, who insisted they both dress the same for the party. "I never get to see you in the lab coat," she said, "I must say, you look very... sexy."

He snickered and rested his hand on her hips for a moment, giving her a quick kiss. He looked around, sensing most of their guests were in the living room and out on the deck, rather than in the kitchen where Esme was still preparing desserts. Carlisle pulled her in close and gave her a more passionate kiss before parting from her.

"I bet the view from the top of the cliffs is great this time of year," he told her. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the two of them were still alone in the kitchen.

Esme smiled and nodded in agreement, "I bet you're right."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment and Carlisle let a smile slowly spread across his face. "Do you think Alice can distract Caleb for an hour?"

She let her elbows lean against his shoulders and linked her fingers behind his neck, "She's pretty good at that."

Carlisle inhaled deeply through his nose before taking Esme's lips with his own again.

Esme sighed and reluctantly broke apart from him, "What about three... or four hours?"

Carlisle kissed her again, "I think he'd be missing his mama by then." He backed up and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling her toward him but stopped as his elbow clipped a bowl of black and orange M&M's, sending them sprawling to the kitchen floor along with the bowl.

Esme giggled quietly and began to pick them up, "Good thing the bowl's plastic."

Carlisle grabbed a broom from the closet and began sweeping up the candy.

Alice, Seth and Luciana all entered and Seth immediately volunteered to help, reached for the dust pan.

"It's alright Seth," Carlisle said, "We got it."

Alice looked at them and snickered. "How'd that happen?"

"I knocked it over," he told her honestly, then realized by her smile that she was a few steps ahead of him.

Esme shared a quick laugh with Alice and put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, then kissed him on the cheek and made her way to a cabinet to refill the bowl with M&M's.

"Thank you," Carlisle said to Seth, as he continued to help the small clean-up before dumping the candy into the garbage.

"Thanks for having us over," Luciana said to them, "I know I haven't been around much, but..." she shrugged.

"Not to worry," Esme told her, throwing an arm over her shoulders and giving her a squeeze, "Just know that you two are welcome over here whenever." She took the dustpan from Seth, "Here, hold you hand out." Esme poured some candy into his hand and he smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen."

Luciana leaned her elbow on Seth's shoulder and messed up his hair a little before kissing him on the cheek, "Seth always had a little crush on you, just so ya know."

Esme smiled and looked at Alice, unsure of who she was talking to. "Me?"

Seth shook his head shyly and smiled, "Lucy..."

She chuckled, "Seth..."

Carlisle laughed and Seth looked at him and shook his head, still smiling, "I don't."

Esme and Alice both couldn't help but laugh and Seth playfully hit Luciana on the arm.

"Okay, I used to," Seth admitted, joining in on their laughter, "But a very innocent crush."

Luciana giggled and kissed him again on the cheek, "Sorry to throw you under the bus."

"Yeah, yeah..." His cheeks turned a reddish color and Carlisle patted him on the back and winked at his wife.

"Well, Seth, for the record," Esme said, "I've always thought you were the most adorable in the pack."

Seth looked down shyly, then shrugged and looked at Carlisle again, who laughed by his half nervous expression.

"I'm not the jealous type," he told him with a laugh, "Not to worry."

Seth snickered and shook his head at Luciana. "We're going back to the party," he said, drawing one more quick laugh from each of them, "Thanks for the candy."

Alice looked at them, "I'll be taking Caleb when the party ends."

"Oh," Esme looked at Carlisle and grinned, "You don't have to-"

"You two need to just start demanding that one of us watch him once in awhile," Alice told him, "Parents don't generally have to watch their kids very literally twenty four hours a day. Besides," she said, "I'm his girlfriend. I'm sure it won't be much trouble to get him to stay with me."

They both laughed and headed back to where everyone else had more or less made their way onto the back deck. Loud cheering could be heard as they walked outside and it was quickly apparent as to why.

Emmett and Jacob were competing in a bobbing for apples contest and each of them were soaked from the shoulders up, dunking their heads repeatedly into big tubs of water with their hands behind their backs.

"Come on, Emmett!" Rosalie screeched from the side, glancing over at Jacob, and then Renesme who was cheering by his side.

"Four left Dad, "William said, "Hurry." Madison tucked herself under his arm as they stood directly in front of Emmett.

Caleb looked on intently at them and cheered for both. Carlisle made his way up behind his son and scooped him up, putting him on his shoulders so he could see everything that was going on.

"Yeah Emmett!" his voice called above the commotion.

Both boys finished at about the same time and looked at each other huffing and puffing.

"Who won?" Emmett asked, brushing water out of his eyes.

"Jake won," Renesme said with an accompanied laugh.

"No way," William said.

"Yes way," she said back, still grinning.

Edward laughed, standing with Bella in Jacob's corner.

"Michael," Jasper said, "You're an honest man, who won?"

Michael looked a little caught off guard and his shyness was shining through. He looked at Alexandra and smiled who encouraged him to make the call.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Uh..." he looked between the two of them and saw the anticipation on both Emmett and Jacob's faces.

"Party's over!" a voice called, entering the back yard from around the side of the house.

Two flashlights shined in everyone's direction and Masen walked just ahead of Charlie, both of them in their police uniforms.

"Hey Dad!" Cassandra called, leaving her place next to Nicole to give him a hug.

Sue welcomed Charlie to their Halloween party with a quick kiss and the two of them walked toward Edward and Bella.

"Hey Mase," Alexandra said to her brother. He walked over and gave her a hug then greeted his parents.

"So, what's going on?" he asked.

"Who won?" Emmett asked, "We just had a contest."

Masen looked at the mess on the tables and on the floorboards of the porch. Apples and water were everywhere, as well as a pleather of napkins that were saturated and ripped all over the place.

"I think, uh," Michael said, "I think Emmett won by a half a second."

"Wooo!" Emmett called out, raising his arms.

"Awww, boooo!" Renesme said, putting her thumbs down and looking at Michael with a smile.

Alexandra shrugged, "Sorry Nessy."

"Rematch," Jacob demanded, "Let's go."

"Hell yeah," Emmett said.

The two of them picked up all the apples and prepared their second round.

"You two getting married yet?" Masen said to his sister, teasing her as he walked by.

Carlisle gave his son a look.

"I'm kidding," he told him, "But what's the difference right?"

"Don't stress your father out," Esme said to Masen.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then took Caleb off of Carlisle's shoulders. "We've got this big screen set up in our back yard," he told them, "There's a projector and everything just like if you were to go to the movies. Leah and I are going to play some scary movies tonight so you guys should all come by after the party."

"That sounds great," Esme said, "But I don't think Caleb should go. He'll probably be a little scared by that stuff."

"I've got Caleb," Alice said, "Not to worry. I've seen all the Halloween movies and Friday the 13ths far too many times to count."

"It's as tall as the house," Masen went on, "The screen is huge. Me and Jacob set it up. We got it from a pawn shop in town."

"Sounds great," Esme told him, then looked at Carlisle who nodded in agreement.

More cheering came from the table, this time from Jacob, who was even more soaked than he was a few minutes before. Emmett slammed an apple down.

"One more," he said, "This is the final round."

"Winner takes all," Jacob said with a grin.

"All of what?" Rosalie asked.

He thought for a moment, "All of... the apples."

Emmett laughed and nodded.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and shared a smile as Jasper counted down for the boys' competition.

"Happy Halloween," she said, nudging him.

He glanced around at their family and friends having fun. "Happy Halloween," he said back.


	14. Movies and Mischief

**Chapter 14**

"Hey guys," Masen said to everyone, "Leah was nice enough to let me set up this awesome movie screen in the back yard of our house. We're going to play a couple horror movies in the spirit of Halloween so whoever wants to come by when you leave here, please do. We'll start the movie around, what, ten-thirty?" His eyes moved over to meet Leah's

"Whenever," she said with a smile.

"So, let's get one thing straight," Emmett said, "You had to get Leah's permission?"

Masen smiled wide and he moved across the porch to put an arm around her, "That's right."

Leah grinned and caught her mother smiling wide. She knew how much happier she was since her and Masen's relationship had begun years before. "Mom, are you and Charlie going to come?"

Sue looked back at him and he shrugged at first, then gave a nod, "It's up to you."

"Yeah, I think that could be fun. I want to see how big this screen is," she said.

"You guys should definitely come," Bella said to her father.

He gave her a closed mouth smile, "Sounds great. Horror movies. Yes."

Bella laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment before giving him a nudge. Charlie tried to suppress a smile, but he was glad Bella wanted him to be there.

The party wrapped up shortly after and Jacob and Emmett cleaned up the exterior of the house. The girls all helped Esme with the inside and the rest of them headed down to the reservation for the movie.

Caleb clung to Carlisle, not wanting to get out of his costume, before Alice scooped him up. "Want to watch Hotel Transylvania?" she asked him. "I've never seen it and I thought I heard you tell Alex it was your new favorite movie."

He smiled and nodded. Carlisle looked at Alice, who gave him a subtle smile. She wandered into the living room, and Carlisle put the movie on for them, giving his son an extra long hug.

"Can I stay in my costume 'til midnight?" he asked, "Halloween's not over 'til then Masen said."

"You can stay in it as long as you'd like," he told him.

Nicole entered the room and plopped down next to her mother on the couch, "I'll stick around for Hotel Transylvania, too."

Caleb looked back at them and smiled, placing him down in between Alice and Nicole.

"Want to watch the commercials or go straight to the movie?" Alice asked him.

"Straight to the movie!" he exclaimed pointing toward the television.

Carlisle made his way down the hallway, drowned out by the silence after such a loud, uplifting evening. Aside from the girls and Caleb, the house had completely cleared out to go to Masen and Leah's. The kitchen was empty, and now immaculately clean upon everyone's efforts. From the condition of the house, no one would have known there had even been a party there that night.

He looked over his shoulder, toward the living room, though only could see the backs of Alice's and Nicole's heads because Caleb was too little to be seen from over the back of the couch.

Esme took Carlisle by surprise as she pulled him into the music room by the collar of his shirt, pressing her mouth against his forcefully. Carlisle quickly got himself on the same page and lead her against the wall as he tried not to breath in too heavily in between his lustful kisses. Esme kept her hands on his collar and pushed him slightly away from her.

"I told you looked sexy in that," she said, breathing in.

Carlisle didn't say anything, he continued to kiss her, but Esme pushed him back and grabbed him by the hand. Before he had time to comprehend anything, the two of them were whipping through the woods. The crisp fall air sent Esme's scent directly at him as she towed him behind her through the path.

When they arrived at the top of the cliff where they'd spoken about earlier, Carlisle recognized at the last minute that Esme had no intention of slowing down. She ran them both off the edge of the cliff and flashed him a smile in the air as gravity pulled each of them down into the choppy ocean waters.

Carlisle surfaced with a smile and pulled Esme to him, "You amaze me in new ways all the time," he told her, continuing to breath heavy without realizing it.

"I just figured we could relive some of our Isle Esme days," she said with a smile, "You know the cliff jumping... swimming..."

Carlisle closed his eyes and kissed her passionately.

Esme's eyes fluttered open when he stopped, "And that." She continued to smile and he guided them beneath a large overhang at the base of the cliff. Esme took off his white lab coat and he tossed it onto a rock that stuck out of the water right next to them.

"God, I love you," she said to him, grabbing him forcefully again so his body was up against hers.

"I love you," Carlisle told her, pulling her legs up so they wrapped around his waist.

Esme turned them so her back was against the rock where his coat was draped and allowed Carlisle to control the rest of their night, as she had taken the lead to get them to where they were.

"I thought you liked the lab coat," Carlisle joked, slightly struggling to get the rest of his clothes off, a task which his wife had easily beat him to.

Her eyes drifted behind her to the rock before she turned back to face him, "I do," she told him with a smile, "But I think I like you like this a little better."

"We can pretend we're on our own private paradise island right now," he told her.

Esme looked out onto the open water behind them and felt a little thrill at how they'd managed to find their own secret place carved into the tall rock face. "Anywhere with you is paradise, Carlisle... except we're a little more pressed for time here." She smiled at the same time he did, feeling him tread in the water.

"I guess we better not waste it then." He kissed her again and felt her pull him as tight as she possibly could against her.

Carlisle let his lips linger on the permanent mark on her neck from where he bit her over ninety years before. Esme's arms clutched around him tightly when he kept his focus on her neck, particularly in that area.

"I want you forever," he whispered to her, purposely reminding her of her transformation.

Esme loved how he had frequently said those exact words to her since the party the kids had thrown for them in a celebration for all of their years together. She swallowed hard, getting butterflies in her stomach from the combination of the way he was making her feel physically and now emotionally.

"I _need_ you forever," she choked out in response.

Carlisle crashed his mouth back against hers and lost himself in the moment of their hour in paradise in the icy Forks waters.

...

"Haven't you seen this before?" Rosalie asked, as Masen sat on the edge of his chair as the climatic moments of the movie Halloween began to take over the film.

"Once," he admitted, "But I forgot what happens."

Emmett smiled, "Everyone always said we were alike, Mase." He gave him a quick fist bump and they continued to watch as the white masked man stalked the streets of a small town.

"Is it too scary?" Leah asked Cassandra.

She made a face and shook her head, "Not after everything I've seen in real life."

Leah smiled and Masen interlocked her fingers with Masen's, wishing that wasn't the case for their daughter. She brushed off the thought and tried to sit back and enjoy the movie for the fiction it was.

Carlisle and Esme joined up where the rest of them sat around the giant screen that Masen had described earlier in the night, having seen it from way across the Quileute land as they hiked their way to the house.

Alexandra moved from where she sat on Michael's lap to get them each a chair, though they insisted they were fine.

"Sit back and relax," she told them with a smile, pulling a set of chairs right next to where she sat with Michael.

"Just getting to the good part," he told them as Alexandra hopped back on his lap, facing the screen.

They smiled and each gave a quick 'thanks' for the chairs.

Masen turned and gave his parents a smile, "Pretty cool right?"

"This is great," Carlisle told him with a nod.

"It reminds me of the old drive-ins," Esme agreed, "This is so cool!"

"Good call on letting us do it, Leah," Jacob commented with a laugh.

Emmett turned to Carlisle and Esme and whispered, "You know... mischief night was last night."

"Every night is mischief night for you," Esme whispered back to him.

"How true that is," Rosalie added.

Emmett brushed them both off, waving his hand with a smile before he turned back around.

The group of them made a few more sparing comments to each other before sitting back to take in the rest of the movie.

Carlisle linked his hand with Esme's and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, putting his lips right against her each just after, "I love you. I can't tell you enough. Thank you for this family."

Esme smiled and kissed him, then leaned against him for the remainder of the movie.


	15. Let the Chips Fall Where They May

**Chapter 15**

"There's a man who is going to approach you," Alice said to Carlisle and Esme, "Well, a group really. I've seen them."

"Approach both of us?" Esme asked. In past experiences, everyone typically referred to Carlisle when discussing something regarding their family. In regard to any issue or decisions, she and Carlisle would speak privately regarding their options in specific circumstances, though openly it was her husband who was looked upon in the ultimate decision making.

Alice nodded, "They don't seem as if they mean any harm, but you won't accept their invitation."

"Invitation to what?" Carlisle asked.

"They'll want us to join them," she explained, "All of us. A few of them will even be willing to change their diets, or at least try to."

"Join them?" Esme asked, "As in become one big coven?"

Alice nodded, "Yes. They think they'd be safe with us, and in time wish to overpower the Volturi, but they won't mention that to you at all just yet."

"Well, I can see why we would decline then," Carlisle said. He looked at Esme.

"They're curious about how the eclipse works, they'll ask about that," Alice told them, "And they wish to speak with the two of you because they want to seem trustworthy. Carlisle, the man who will speak to you seems like he's in charge of their coven. He wants to include Esme because he feels as though by including her it will win you over. They've heard about our family through the grapevine."

"Do they seem like they'd retaliate if we decline?" he asked.

"_When_ you decline," Alice corrected him, then shook her head, "No. They seem more curious than anything, but this man would very much like to join forces."

"You said they think they'd be safe with us," Esme pointed out, "Are they on the run from the Volturi?"

"I don't think so, no," she said, "But I don't think they're as peacefully minded as the rest of us. They'll want a war in Volterra eventually."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows, then shaking his head, "I hope this doesn't result in any backlash, or rumors starting that we're trying to team up against Aro and his coven."

"You and me both," Alice said.

Esme shook her head, "I don't know why people have to feel the need to interfere with each other. If everyone kept to themselves, or helped each other, we wouldn't have to worry about defending ourselves all the time."

Carlisle put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder, "We'll speak to them and give them the information they'd like to know, just as long as it doesn't put our family at risk."

"They'll move on once you reject their offer," Alice said, "But it seems as though they'll be thankful enough for the time you give them."

"Is it smart to spread the word on the eclipse and the possibility to have children?" Carlisle asked, "What if the Volturi don't like it? If these others aren't feeding on animals, they'll have children with a lust for human blood. I know Aro had a difficult time controlling Luciana," he went on, "Edward told me he saw it in Aro's thoughts several times. If these people decide to have children and it goes wrong..." He shrugged and shook his head, then looked at Esme.

"They could put a new rule in effect banning anyone from having kids," Alice said, finishing his sentence.

"But ours would never be a danger to society," Esme said, shaking her head.

"We don't know that they would do that yet," Alice went on, "But I do think if people aren't able to control their children at the youngest of ages, there would be consequences if enough babies were running around recklessly."

"It would end up being no different than immortal children in time," Esme concluded, looking around the empty yard into the trees.

"Like Alice said," Carlisle told her, "We don't know that things would even come to that. Besides, we don't have to give any information that we feel as though will put us in jeopardy."

"It sounds like they already know," she told him, "They just want it officially confirmed."

"We don't have to confirm it."

"Try to avoid the question being asked," Alice said, "If you feel like he'll touch upon the subject, try to change it before he can."

"I wish we had your talents," Carlisle told her, "It would be easier." He gave a smile, though continued to recognize the potential seriousness of the situation.

Esme sighed, "I don't like when people we don't know come into the area. Every time it's been a huge headache, to say the very least."

"Well, not _every_ time," Alice said with a smile, referring to herself.

Esme couldn't help but smile and nodded, "You're right about that. You and Jasper were a blessing. We wouldn't be whole without the two of you... but it doesn't seem like we're going to be quite as lucky with these people you've described."

"They'll be in and out in less than an hour," she promised. "I haven't seen anything beyond that and I've even checked with Nicole. All is quiet on the Quileute front and nothing will seem that out of the ordinary to me. I'm one hundred percent sure of it."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Esme, who appeared at least somewhat confident in Alice's words.

"They do know quite a bit about us, though," she went on, "Most of it is accurate, but some of the information this man was given was definitely inaccurate. It's probably things that have been said from one person to the next and completely lost it's value by the time this man heard it."

"Like what?" Esme asked.

Alice thought for a moment before things clicked in her mind, "There was lots of talk about the 'almost-battle' over Renesme," she shook her head, "False information there." A visible shudder passed through her body and both Carlisle and Esme knew she was thinking of Jasper. Her eyes then moved to Carlisle for a split second and he caught the slight twinge of pain in her eyes.

Esme could tell she had just flashed back to her vision of what could have been if the fight had taken place on that day and she reached for Carlisle's hand and leaned into him. He kissed her temple and gave Alice a heartfelt look.

"Sorry," she said to them, "It happens from time to time. It's like a bad dream."

"When should we expect these people?" Carlisle asked her, trying to get off the topic of their run-in with the Volturi in Forks years before. He knew how quickly any of those events could put Esme on edge. Alice was quick to get out of a mood if it left her feeling sad or unhappy because of Jasper's mood altering gifts. Esme, however, could stay worried for hours.

Her eyes drifted around before she seemed to pinpoint something that would give an exact date. "The night of William and Maddy's homecoming dance. We'll have to ask them when it is so you two can prepare. I'd probably bring Edward along too just to be sure of their intentions."

"Will all of you make sure the children are safe when they arrive?" Esme asked, "Take everyone to the reservation if you have to. I'm sure these vampires won't want to be around the wolves."

"Of course," Alice said, "I'll take Caleb with me, and I'm sure Emmett will want to protect him. He's good at making things seem fun whenever there's a little crisis going on."

Esme felt herself tense up slightly at the word 'crisis'. She hoped it would be nothing like the crises they had all been a part of in the recent years. On the more positive note, she knew that between Alice and Nicole, no stone would be left unturned.

...

"We can stay home," William told everyone, standing in the living room dressed nicely. He played with his tie and looked at Madison who was nodding.

"I don't mind sending a few shocks their way," she said.

Carlisle grinned at their enthusiasm, but shook his head, "Go have a good time. Nothing's going on here that you'll need to worry about." He looked at Rosalie as she appeared just slightly worried in her expression.

"Are you sure you won't need me to come with you?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with the kids, and with Rosalie," he responded, "We're not expecting or looking for any kind of physical altercation. I just want Edward there to read their thoughts, that's all."

"We shouldn't be longer than an hour," Esme added, "Right Alice?"

She nodded, "That's right. They'll be gone before William and Maddy even got to their first slow dance of the night." She flashed a little wink in their direction, causing both of them to smile.

Alexandra looked at her parents with worried eyes. "Are you sure you don't need any kind of... back up?"

Carlisle grinned again and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head, "We'll be fine," his eyes drifted toward her beau, "Michael, don't leave her side."

Michael nodded once and seemed glad to have his approval, "I won't." His arm tightened around her shoulders.

"I don't think they know the extent of my ability," Alice told Carlisle, "So they'll be a little surprised when you're the ones to find them in the woods."

He nodded, "Alright. It won't startle them enough to attack or anything, right?"

"No," she told him confidently, "I don't even think he'll lead on that he was taken by surprise. I just caught it in his expression."

"Okay." Carlisle looked to Edward and saw how Bella was clinging to him. "Why don't you come along, too, Bella," he suggested, "I know we shouldn't need the shield tonight but I'd feel better if you were with us."

Relief filled her face and she didn't mask it, "Okay. Yeah." She nodded with enthusiasm and Edward smiled, kissing her temple.

Carlisle looked around at everyone else, "We'll be back." His eyes landed on Caleb who sat distracted in front of the television. He didn't want to get his attention on them so he motioned for Esme to let him be for the moment, sensing she wanted to go give him a hug and a kiss goodbye.

She nodded, seeming to catch where his thoughts lied and he lead them outside.

"They don't appear to be a threat," Edward told Esme, seeing her thoughts had increased in their level of anxiety since leaving the house, "I think we'll be alright."

Esme gave him a half smile and nodded. Carlisle grabbed her hand, which seemed to comfort her a little and she sighed as they crossed through the line in the woods. She hoped that maybe the group would be civil or even friendly and that in the future they could become acquaintances of some sort. Had it been one of the past eras where she and Carlisle had met so many other vampires, she would have had more faith in the thought. In the more recent years, however, power struggles stemming from other covens had caused great distress for their family. Unfortunately from the vibe she was getting, this one seemed like the chips could fall on either end of that spectrum.


	16. Coven of Four

**Chapter 16**

The scent of others was present in the woods and easy to track once Carlisle, Edward and Esme first sensed it. There were a mixture of scents that almost blended from the closeness of their paths. It wasn't long before they tracked them all down and more or less ran into their small, four-person group.

The man who spoke first seemed to be taken slightly off guard at Carlisle's forward approach. He seemed to know of Alice's gifts, as well as the rest of theirs, but still was surprised that the three of them had stumbled upon their coven so easily.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted with a smile, "If I can start off honestly, we've been expecting you."

The man who appeared to be the leader of their pack stepped forward. There was a woman at his side, as well as another male-female pair in the back. He smiled back, "Carlisle?"

"That's right," he said in a friendly manner, "We were informed that you would be approaching our family."

"If I must also be honest," the man started, "We mean no harm, and I hope you can believe us."

Carlisle eyed Edward with his peripheral vision, then nodded. He positioned himself just a step in front of Esme in a protective fashion.

"My name is Micah," he explained, introducing himself with an extended hand, "This is my wife Helen, and that's Christopher and Jacqueline."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Carlisle told them, "This is my wife Esme and my son Edward."

"We've heard you've discovered a way to have children despite our frozen nature," Micah said, "Are you saying it's true?"

"I'm not his biological son," Edward said, "But from the day I was changed I've looked at Carlisle like a father."

Micah nodded once with a heavy hint of curiosity in his eyes. He glanced at his wife briefly before continuing. "There have been stories of your coven, Carlisle; Esme."

"Stories?" Carlisle asked.

"You're a very powerful family in our world. Word has been spreading."

Carlisle was put off by the thought. He didn't want the Volturi getting the wrong idea of the word spread as far as Italy, nor did he want other covens feeling the need to take them on to prove themselves, or otherwise. He wanted more than anything to remain under the radar as they had for a century.

"We haven't claimed anything like that," he explained.

"We've heard Edward can read minds," Helen said, looking at him, "And that another woman in your coven can see the details of what's to come."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, then Edward looked to Carlisle.

"And that you can have children," Jacqueline chimed in from the back. Her red eyes shined in the darkness, "Is this really true?"

Carlisle sighed and decided to be partially truthful, "We have had a child," he admitted, "And we have theories of how and why it may have occurred."

"I'd love to hear them," Micah told him, "As I'm sure Helen and Jacqueline would."

"The full moon," Edward told them, "We believe it can happen on the night of a full moon."

Micah smiled and looked at him with some suspicion, "Then why hasn't it happened before now? There are full moons all the time. Surely it would have happened long ago if this was the case."

"You'd have to make a wish along with it," he went on.

Carlisle could see that the strangers were beginning to buy Edward's story. It wasn't exactly a lie, though not nearly the truth either. He hoped they would believe it and not go into much in depth questioning.

"A wish?" Helen asked.

"Someone else must wish that the conception happens at the right time during the full moon," Edward continued to explain, "It all has to align perfectly in order to happen... or so we believe."

Esme couldn't take her eyes off Edward as he explained. Carlisle gave a nod as he went on with the story.

"Do your children stop aging?" Micah asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Yes," he said, "They do after a year. Our son Masen is full grown and looks to be of about twenty years old, give or take a year."

"There is one concern," Esme said, "We hunt animals, and naturally our children crave only the blood of animals, not of humans. If you have kids of your own, they may be hard to control in their earlier, more unpredictable and inexperienced years."

"How have you controlled your own?" Micah asked.

"Bottles filled with animal blood," she explained, "But, again, Masen never craved human blood so keeping him under the radar to human eyes was very easy."

"We just would hate to see a child like this be mistaken for an immortal child," Edward told them.

"Of course, The Italians," Christopher spoke for the first time.

"The Volturi," Micah corrected, "Yes, they are not in favor of vampire children."

"Because ours don't crave human blood," Carlisle said, "They have seen that our children are not a danger to our identities. I can't speak for anyone who has the typical vampire diet, however."

"Rumor has it, they challenged you over the birth of your son and you were the coven who came out on top," Helen said, "Is this true?"

Carlisle looked at the four strangers and remained humble, "There was an altercation, but we were only successful with he help of our friends. No one technically defeated anyone. We managed to talk out our differences after a few physical fights broke out. It ended with words, that's all."

Helen tossed her long, wavy blond hair over her shoulder and smiled, "Well I suppose there is some truth that does get lost in the translation of rumors."

"Yes," Micah said with a smile, bringing out his dimples, "I suppose so." He linked hands with her and looked back to Carlisle, "But your family does possess gifts comparable, if not greater than those of The Volturi."

"I would hardly say that," Carlisle said, "We have no need or desire to enforce the laws of our kind. Aro, Caius and Marcus are perfect for that role in our society. There is no other family that can do what they do."

He smiled, "You're a humble, kind man, I can see. I've heard this of you, Carlisle."

"You have quite the reputation," Helen added.

"My only purpose is keeping my family safe," Carlisle told them, "There is nothing that takes priority over that."

"Do you feel safe with The Volturi controlling our every move?" Micah asked him, "I don't. Now, our coven is not quite as large as yours, but if we joined forces, we may be able to take them on and gain that same type of control as they do without having to worry for all of eternity."

Esme looked at Carlisle with a neutral expression, though Edward could see the worried thoughts that played in her head. Carlisle remained as calm as every and took her hand, knowing her well enough to sense that Micah's proposition immediately plagued her mind with all sorts of possibilities.

"I appreciate the fact that you think so highly of us," Carlisle said, "And I'm sure your concerns are justified, but as I said, we're not here to enforce the laws and it's not our intention to do so. To be honest, I lived with them hundreds of years ago and I chose to leave to pursuit a more peaceful lifestyle. They have asked many of our coven to join them, though they, too, decided to remain in a quiet, more human-like life. I speak for only myself, of course, when I say that I don't wish to pursuit another fight with The Volturi," he turned to meet Esme's eyes, "Everyone else is free to make up their minds on the situation."

Esme smiled softly at him, then turned to the four of them, "I believe it's the wishes of all our family members that we live as we have for decades. We're happy."

Edward nodded in agreement, "The others would attest to that, as I do."

There was a moment for silence. Christopher brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes and adjusted the winter-style hat he wore before folding his arms over his chest. Jacqueline leaned into him, tossing her long auburn hair back into a ponytail. Neither of them broke their stares from Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"I can certainly understand you not wanting to change your lifestyle," Micah said with a nod, "Though I do believe a team effort could end The Volturi's misuse of power."

Carlisle was about to speak but Edward jumped in before he could. "My sister is the one who can see the future, and one time she saw that if it truly did come down to it, there would have been great losses on both our side, and The Volturi's." He looked at Carlisle for a moment and the four strangers all turned in his direction, as did Esme. "We can't risk that happening," Edward concluded.

"I suppose from the look on your face that Carlisle, you may have been a part of that great loss," Micah suspected with honesty, not arrogance, in his voice.

He sighed and gave a type of shrug as Esme reactively squeezed his hand. "Things are always subject to change, but, who knows."

Edward looked at Esme, who made eye contact with him briefly, and he sent her a pair of apologetic eyes for bringing up Alice's vision from years and years before.

"Well," Micah went on, "I suppose our fantasies of battling it out with the might Volturi are out the window, but we would like to thank you for the information regarding having vampire children. It's something we all dream of, I'm sure."

Carlisle and Esme felt a twinge of guilt for lying to the two vampire couples, but still knew it was for the best that they didn't pass on all of the information. The last thing they wanted was to give Aro and the brothers a reason to visit them with a conflict in mind.

"Just know our offer won't leave the table," Helen added, her voice slightly high pitched with enthusiasm, "Carlisle, Esme, Edward... it was very nice meeting you all."

They all nodded.

"Do you mind if we hunt in the area?" Micah asked, "From your own choices of blood, I suppose we won't be stepping on anyone's toes."

Edward's immediate thought was Charlie's safety and a small amount of panic made his chest ache with worry.

"Actually," Carlisle said, "And please don't take offense, but it's best for us if you hunted elsewhere. We don't want to draw any negative attention to the community, or to us. We also keep company with some of the humans in the area."

"Of course," Micah said, "We won't be of trouble then. We'll work our way up into Canada then. It's not overly far. There are some good hunting spots there."

"Thank you," Carlisle said with a nod, "We appreciate your understanding."

Helen smiled at them, and Micah mirrored her expression. Christopher and Jacqueline remained in their hard poses just behind them and hadn't moved much.

"Please send our regards to the rest of your family," Micah said, letting his dimples shine through again, "Take care Carlisle, Esme." He nodded in their direction and then to Edward.

"Bye bye, now," Helen said, waving her fingers in their direction before linking back up with her mate. Christopher and Jacqueline nodded silently before following the lead couple away.


	17. A Daughter's Worries

**Chapter 17**

Esme stopped when they were far enough away from the four strangers, and not quite close enough to home so their family would hear what she was about to say. Carlisle and Edward stopped immediately after she did and both of them looked at her.

"I can't do this again," she told them, looking more directly at Carlisle, but shifting her eyes to Edward, as well. "I can't go through another crisis, especially with Caleb being so vulnerable." Esme shook her head slowly back and forth as she spoke.

"Nothing's going to happen," Carlisle assured her.

"You don't know that," she told him, "This is how these things start."

"They didn't seem to have any ill thoughts toward us," Edward explained, hoping to make her feel better, "The women were both eager to know about the eclipse, and the men had slight hopes that we might want to join with them to be one big united coven, but that was it."

"What if they decide to retaliate somehow when they discovered we weren't truthful about the eclipse?" Esme asked, "What happens then?"

"Edward gave them our theories," Carlisle said with a shrug, "How will they ever know?"

"When the women don't have the children they want to have," she said with a slight shake in her voice.

"Maybe things will add up one night on the eclipse," he said, "There's one coming up, and they are always on the night of a full moon."

She sighed and shook her head again, then repeated, "This is how these things start, Carlisle."

He threw his arms around her and pulled her to him, "We'll be okay. We always are."

"We won't always be if things keep happening," she said, "Last time two of the Quileute boys were killed."

"We don't know that they're looking for any kind of trouble," Carlisle told her, "Edward said they just wanted to know about the eclipse and the children, that's all."

"There are probably others out there who know about it, too," Edward added, "I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't the last people to come and ask."

Esme looked at him hopelessly.

"I don't mean that in a bad way," he added, "I meant that people are probably curious because it was unheard of up until recently. Eventually word makes its way around."

"We'll be fine," Carlisle told Esme, "Don't get worked up about this. They left."

Esme tried overly hard not to be negative. She didn't want to disagree with Carlisle, or Edward for that matter, but if the past was any indication, she had the right to be worried. "I just want us to remain as we are now; safe."

"We will," Carlisle said again, "Not to sound arrogant, but a coven of that size would be foolish to try challenging us."

Edward nodded in agreement and folded his arms over his chest, "We have the numbers, plus the wolves and lots of gifts. Even if someone was seriously injured we have Masen, and now Caleb even to fix any damage that they may cause. It would be a lose-lose situation for them."

Esme nodded, knowing their words make sense, "I hope you're right."

"Let's get back home," Carlisle told her.

"What if they-" she began, but he put his hand over her mouth playfully and smiled.

"Esme..." he gave her a close-mouthed grin, "No 'what-if's'. What do you always tell me?"

She looked into his smiling eyes and Carlisle felt her mouth turn up into a smile behind his hand.

"Better?" he asked, still grinning.

She shook her head but smiled then gave in, "Better."

Carlisle removed his hand and gave her one quick kiss before he nodded his head in the direction of their house. The three of them rushed home so the rest of their family wouldn't worry, particularly Alexandra, seeing as she was the most nervous upon their departure.

When they arrived back home, their family had more or less scattered themselves around the house, though Alexandra and Michael sat together on the back porch with Caleb on his sister's lap. She stood up abruptly when they crossed through the clearing, and Bella joined them outside upon sensing Edward was back. She looked far less on edge than Alexandra, though it was apparent that she was relieved to see Edward's face.

He smiled as they approached and Bella immediately linked up into his side as he kissed her forehead reactively.

"What happened?" Alexandra asked, handing Caleb over to Esme as he reached for her, then quickly scooted his body around so he rested on her back with his arms around her shoulders and neck.

Esme smiled when she felt his head rest on her should and she stroked his tiny arms gently before answering her worried daughter, "They were just wondering if it was true that two vampires can have children."

"Did you tell them?" Alexandra asked.

Esme looked at Carlisle, though Edward answered, "We gave them a version of how it works, but we didn't tell them about the eclipse."

"What'd you tell them?" Bella asked.

"That it was on the night of a full moon."

"They believed you?"

"Yep!" Alice peeked her head out of one of the upstairs, overhanging windows.

Carlisle and Edward laughed, and Esme and Bella smiled.

"Sorry, not meaning to eavesdrop, but I figured I'd be the best to answer the question," she told them before disappearing.

"Are you guys sure?" Alexandra asked them, still worried. Michael put an arm over her shoulders and squeezed her tightly.

"Yes!" Alice's voice called again, making Alexandra smile slightly.

"Don't challenge Alice," Edward said with a snicker.

Carlisle and Esme both gave smiles and reassuring nods to their daughter.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," she told them somewhat solemnly.

"Nothing's going to happen to us," Esme assured her. "Okay? Don't get too worried."

Alexandra sighed and looked up at Michael, then leaned against him a little more.

"We'll be alright," Carlisle said, piggybacking on Esme's reassurance, "They didn't want any trouble. I've met lots of others of our kind over the years. They're just another small group to add to the list."

Esme seemed to be uplifted by his words, remembering all the new people he'd taken her to meet in their earlier days, as well as the new people they had met together. "Alex," she said, stepping toward her daughter, who joined her in a hug, "I know you've had to go through a lot, but I do believe we'll be okay this time. We wouldn't lie to you if we thought otherwise."

Alexandra's ridged posture lightened up and she hugged her mother tightly for another moment before reconnecting herself to Michael's side. "Okay," she said with a nod, then looked to Carlisle and let a smile spread across her face as he nudged her with his elbow.

"Don't worry, kiddo," he told her reassuringly.

Alexandra and Michael both smiled, as did Edward and Bella.

"I re-read the letter you wrote for me when I was a baby about a week ago," Alexandra admitted, "I've just been a little on edge since then."

Carlisle looked at her apologetically.

"Don't feel bad," she said quickly. Her eyes switched to meet Esme's, "I guess I'm just like Mom sometimes, need a good cry."

"I'm going to have to hide those letters from now on," Carlisle said with a laugh.

Alexandra laughed and Esme smiled.

"I'm still getting used to the fact that you all can cry," Edward said, "Since Bella and I can't."

"Have another baby..." Esme said, then let a smile spread across her face as the two of them each grinned and looked down.

"Soon," Bella said with a nod, then looked at Edward. He nodded back at her and shared a brief glance with Carlisle.

"I can't cry either," Michael pointed out.

Edward snickered as he read both Carlisle and Esme's thoughts. "I don't think Esme has the same wishes for you two just yet."

She turned and faced Edward and gave him a look. "I just-"

"It's okay," Alexandra cut her off with a laugh, "We aren't thinking about any of that stuff... at all."

"At all," Michael reinforced, sharing a laugh with Alexandra.

"Good, good," Carlisle said, looking around. His arms folded slightly tensely across his chest and Esme gave a little smile in his direction at his awkwardness on the subject.

A light snoring sound caught all of their attention, and Alexandra gave her parents a thumbs up.

"What?" Carlisle asked her.

Alexandra pointed to Caleb, who still was on Esme's back. She put her hands together and made a motion with them like she was sleeping, and closed her eyes.

Carlisle looked over and noticed their son was sound asleep.

"What else do you use your gift for?" Edward asked her.

"Nothing," Michael joked, with a laugh, "She loves making people sleep who need it."

"Which is all of us," Alexandra pointed out, "It's true. I can make everyone here fall asleep if I wanted to."

Edward quickly made eye contact with Alexandra and tried to suppress another laugh, though couldn't hold back a smile. Michael looked down at Alexandra, then everyone else focused their attention on both her and Edward.

"Nothing," Edward said, before anyone could ask. He looked at Alexandra, who smiled back at him.

"What?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," he said again with a chuckle.

Bella smiled at Edward's type of giggling and guessed he'd seen something in Alexandra's mind that was making the two of them share a private inside joke.

"Let's bring him inside," Carlisle said, referring to Caleb, "We can lay him down in our room."

Esme nodded, but eyed Edward intently as she passed, "This talk isn't over."

He shrugged and grabbed Bella by the hand, "We're going to hunt."

"Edward..." Esme went on.

"Shh," he said with a smile, "Don't wake Caleb." He gave Alexandra another smile before he and Bella disappeared into the woods.


	18. Kids

**Chapter 18**

Esme set Caleb down at the head of the bed so his head laid comfortably on the pillow before reaching for a blanket at the edge to throw over him. Carlisle looked at their peacefully sleeping son and smiled, then threw an arm over Esme's shoulders.

She removed her phone from her pocket and began typing away at the key pad.

"Who are you texting?" Carlisle asked her.

"Edward."

He snickered and kissed her temple, then looked at the words on the screen.

"He read something in Alex's mind," Esme said in a low voice, knowing their daughter was close by.

The two of them waited for a moment before his message came in return. _I'm not sure I know why you mean._

Esme looked up at Carlisle and began shaking her head, knowing Edward was lying and began to write back but a second message came through. She read it out loud quietly. "Just something about if you and Carlisle were sleeping, she could have some alone time with Michael." Her eyes lifted, "What's alone time?"

Carlisle made a face and parted from her for a moment, "That talk is all yours if you want to have it with her."

"Don't you think it's a little late for _the talk_?" Esme asked him.

He cringed at her words, "I... don't know."

"Well, I'll tell you," she went on with certainty, "It's too late for the talk."

"I don't want to talk about it," Carlisle told her, placing his hands over his ears.

Esme laughed, as he was typically logical and mature. His awkwardness over the topic gave him the appearance of a sixteen year old boy. "Oh, stop," she told him, "You weren't at all like this with Masen."

"That's different," he told her.

"How?" Esme put her hands on her hips, though still smiled.

"Shouldn't she and Michael be considering marriage first?"

"Did Masen and Leah?"

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair, now visibly uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Alice said she spoke with her about it because she didn't want to talk to 'her mom' about it."

"Great..." Carlisle said dryly.

Esme pulled him in for a hug and laughed. "It's not the end of the world. She's a grown woman."

"Not in human years."

Esme kissed him, though he wasn't as enthusiastic, "We're not human, Carlisle."

"Emotions are much stronger when you're immortal," he said, "In my opinion."

"I could agree," she said.

"So, maybe you should talk to her about that part of it, seeing as there no other real... consequences.. I don't know." He threw his hands up in the air and paced toward the wall, then headed back so he was next to Esme.

"That's fair," she told him.

Carlisle sighed and ran his hand across his eye brows, then shook his head.

"Relax," Esme told him, "Don't... bring this up to her at all."

He gave her a look, "You won't have to fight me on that."

Caleb stirred and said the word "Mama" in his sleep as his hand pulled the blanket more toward his face. Carlisle and Esme both looked in his direction, and each of them smiled.

"You're his favorite," Carlisle said, giving Esme a little wink.

She smiled widely and clutched onto her necklace with one hand, "Don't forget what he chose to be for Halloween."

Carlisle threw his arms around her and gave her a kiss, before tucking his thumb under her chin, "You're still his favorite. I can't blame him for that."

Esme hugged him and rested the side of her face against his chest, still looking Caleb fast asleep on the bed. "We can take him to the city for Christmas. Remember when we went when I was pregnant with Masen, and we thought the following year we'd be able to take him to sit on Santa's lap and everything..."

A short laugh rippled through Carlisle's body, "And then a year later he was an inch taller than I am."

Esme laughed back, "Yep." Her memories were triggered back to that time and she smiled, "Well, Caleb is still young enough to do all that. We should all go this year to see the lights, and the decorations and maybe let him try ice skating."

"Sounds good to me."

She kissed him again, "Want to go sit out on the balcony?"

Carlisle nodded, "Sure." He grabbed her by the hand and they walked out together, each leaning against the railing at the same time. They both looked out into the yard, and up toward a rare starry night. Carlisle threw his arm around Esme's shoulders and she leaned up against him.

"I'm glad Caleb isn't growing up as fast," she said

"Me too," he told her with a nod.

"We need to go visit Masen and Leah," Esme said, "I feel like we don't see him enough, or Cassie."

Carlisle smiled, "Cassie's always back and forth between here and there. She knows me spoil her here."

She laughed, "Yeah, I know," she gave a nod, "I miss Masen. I know how busy he is, and how happy he is over there."

"We'll go visit tomorrow. He's working all night so we can make a trip in the morning." Carlisle switched himself so he was behind her and started to rub her shoulders and neck soothingly.

"Do you think he's been using his gift at all to heal humans?"

Carlisle leaned around and left a string of kisses from her cheek to her earlobe. "No. He knows. He's smart."

Esme sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

He securely wrapped his arms around her waist, "We'll go see him tomorrow," Carlisle repeated, "Okay?"

"Yeah." She took in a deep breath of the night air, "Why do you think he never opened your letter?"

"My letter? The letters I wrote when..."

"When Alex was born, yes." Esme finished the sentence for him because she didn't want to hear him speak the words, _when I almost died_.

"I don't know," he said back quietly. There was a brief moment of silence between them before Carlisle continued the trail off kisses he'd started before, now beginning at her ear and ending at the base of her neck.

Esme sighed loudly and smiled, "You're distracting me from my anxious thoughts."

"Good," Carlisle told her, "Stop having them." He tightened his arms around her and locked his fingers with hers.

"I'll stop," she agreed, squeezing his hands with her own. "You don't have to, though."

He snickered and turned her around to face him in a playful take-charge manner, then brought his lips to hers, immediately finding her tongue with his own.

Esme closed her eyes and kissed him back enthusiastically as he pinned her up against the balcony railing. She moaned into his mouth, then tried to remain quiet as he made his way back to her neck, grazing her skin with his teeth just slightly, letting out a quiet moan of his own as he did. The two of them found themselves deep in the moment before Caleb, as he had done in the past, began repeatedly whacking Carlisle's leg with his hand.

"Stop!" he called out, catching them both off guard.

Carlisle and Esme parted immediately before Caleb made his way to Esme and put his arms up in the air. His hair was messy from the way he was laying when he slept and he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

Esme began to laugh and picked him up immediately, "Come here."

Carlisle looked at his son's mad expression as he clung to Esme almost protectively.

"It's okay, Caleb," she reassured him.

He continued to eye Carlisle skeptically then placed his head down on her shoulder and closed his eyes again. Esme tried not to laugh overly loud, seeing their son was still tired.

"He thinks he's rescuing me from big bad Dad," Esme whispered with a laugh.

"Mmmm..." Carlisle said, then smiled. He looked out into the yard and took in a deep breath.

Esme patted him on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to lay down with him."

"Okay," he said with a nod. Before she could walk away he kissed her once on the lips again, leaving her with a smile.

Carlisle leaned back against the railing outside, seeing Edward and Bella enter the yard at the same time Alexandra and Michael were making their way out of the house. He tried not to eavesdrop, but heard the laughter between the four of them before Alexandra skipped happily away through the trees with Michael. He went back inside and looked at Esme, who was laying on her side with her arm around a now sleeping Caleb.

"I'll talk with her when we get back from Masen's in the morning," she assured him.

Carlisle nodded and made himself comfortable next to them before turning off the light by the nightstand and flipping on the television. He stared at Esme as she cuddled up next to their son and smiled to himself. The image of them made him feel completely accomplished and he felt like he was in his own version of heaven.


	19. A Little Quiet Romance

**Chapter 19**

Esme began to make her way downstairs when she heard Alexandra and Michael arrive back at the house. Carlisle stayed upstairs watching television with Caleb still snoozing next to him and watched as Esme closed the door behind her.

She took a deep breath before approaching Alexandra, though smiled to mask some of the nervousness she felt about speaking with her daughter about such a sensitive topic. Emmett entered the room at the same time and helped the situation slightly without knowing it, as he pulled at Michael's sleeve to get him to play a video game against him. When he agreed, Esme nudged her daughter subtly and motioned for her to join her.

Michael looked back at Alexandra and she gave him a smile, then motioned for him to go with Emmett while she spoke with her mother.

"What's up Mom?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips with a grin.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Esme asked.

Alexandra's face turned slightly more serious, "Yeah. Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled, then patted the couch and the two of them sat down. Esme could hear that everyone was off doing their own thing and that it was highly likely that no one would be paying attention to their conversation.

"Something with that small coven?" Her eyes looked toward the staircase and there was a slight worry in her thoughts for her family.

"No, not at all," Esme reassured her, then put a hand over Alexandra's that were folded against her knees.

Alexandra laughed nervously, "Am I in trouble, then?"

"No," she said again, then decided to get to the point without going around it anymore, "I just wanted to talk to you without invading your privacy too much." Esme lowered her voice, "About you and Michael."

"What about us?"

"I know you're a grown woman, Alex, but you've gotten there so quickly," Esme told her, "You didn't have twenty years, or even more than that, to grow up. I just want you to be aware of how much emotion goes along with... well..."

Alexandra snickered, "You mean 'being intimate' with Michael?" She used her fingers to make quotations to go along with the phrase.

"Yes," Esme answered her, "I'm not going to pry, but-"

"Mom, I completely understand what you're talking about. I had such a terrible experience with Peter in the past, and before you ask, no, I never even considered the thought of having sex with him. The feelings I had for him, versus my feelings I have for Michael are completely different. He was a crush that ended badly. Michael makes me feel safe and complete," she shrugged, "I love him so much, and I can truly feel that he loves me. William used my gift back on me to let me know that I needed Michael. It's real, Mom."

Esme sighed and leaned in to give her daughter a hug, "He really is a good person, Alex. I just know how difficult it is to comprehend those types of emotions, even when they're good emotions. It can be overwhelming, and if you ever want to talk about it, please come to me... or your sisters. I know it's probably easier in many ways to speak to them about this type of thing."

Alexandra laughed, "They'd tell you anyway." Esme shared a quick laugh with her, then her daughter became slightly more serious again, "I know I can talk to you about these things, Mom. I'll listen to whatever you tell me."

The two of them shared a hug and Esme rubbed her back, "I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

"Do you like Michael?" Alexandra asked, not breaking the hug.

"Of course," she answered right away, "All of us do."

She sighed, "Good."

Esme pulled herself away and looked at Alexandra, "And try not to worry about those two couples we met with. They won't be of any harm to us. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and glanced down the hall where Michael and Emmett were talking and laughing.

"Go ahead," Esme told her, "I just wanted a couple minutes to... chitchat."

"Thanks," Alexandra said, "I'm sure we'll have a few more of these talks... maybe when Michael and I get married..."

Esme smiled, "I'm here anytime."

"I love you," she said, and hugged her again.

"I love you, too, honey."

Alexandra got up and smiled, then made her way down the hall to where the boys were playing their game. Esme heard Rosalie greet her and the two of them began making fun of Emmett right away. She also made of Bella and Edward's voices in the mix of the conversation.

Esme smiled to herself and felt good about the short talk she had with Alex, then made her way back upstairs. When she opened the door, Carlisle still laid nonchalantly in front of the television with the remote in his hand. Caleb laid snoring next to him.

"Everything's fine with Alex," she said upon entering.

He smiled, "That's good. I turned up the volume a little to make sure you two kept you privacy."

"She's turned into such a beautiful young woman," Esme said, "I know she's been that way for awhile, but she really, truly has."

They shared a look before Esme motioned for him to follow her. He glanced at Caleb and stood up slowly, lower the television's volume just a little. He looked over his shoulder as he headed out of the doorway.

"He'll be fine," Esme whispered.

Carlisle grinned and nodded then followed her to his office. Esme reached past him for the doorknob and pushed the door shut as he entered behind her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her quietly as she clicked on the small desk lamp so they wouldn't be in complete darkness.

Esme nodded and approached him, kissing him once and making it last without opening her mouth. Carlisle's eyes closed and opened as she pulled back a few seconds later.

"Every time we get interrupted, I feel like I tend to be the one to make you wait," she said quietly, "We'll be able to hear if Caleb wakes up from here."

He smiled and kissed her back again with extreme sensitivity. Esme carefully began to undress him and he kept his hands at his sides to give her the access, feeling his body tense up each time her hand touched a part of his body.

"We'll just have to be quiet because almost everybody's home," she whispered to him, pressing her lips back against his a single time.

Carlisle's jaw tightened and he swallowed then nodded and closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. He felt Esme's hands as they grazed his chest and abdomen, while pushing his open button-down shirt to the sides. He kept his eyes closed as she rested her hands on the lowest part of his hips and lightly kissed his chest, making her way to his neck and earlobe. Carlisle moved his hand along her back, drifting them up the back of her shirt and pulling her to him just slightly as she continued with her sensual gestures.

Esme moved her lips back against his and gave him a far more passionate kiss than the previous ones she had started out with. Carlisle reciprocated her advances and gently massaged her tongue with his, trying not to let out a noise that would let any of their family members know what was about to take place between them. When his hands began to wander, Esme pushed his arms lightly against the door and continued to easily have her way with him.

Carlisle didn't at all fight her take-charge demeanor and clenched his fists as she made her way to his belt buckle, purposely taking her time to increase the build up of the situation for him.

"This quiet thing might be harder than I thought," he whispered heavily, looking down at her before placing his head back against the door.

Esme brought her lips so they were lightly touching his, "Try," she whispered.

The single word she spoke so seductively made the task all the more difficult. Carlisle looked into her eyes and she removed the belt he had on, placing it on his desk before leading him by the hand to a darker corner of the room, pushing him lightly down onto an oversized chair that was easily big enough for both of them.

She finally allowed him to undress her, though he was much more urgent about it than she had been and he adjusted her body so her knees were on either side of his on top of him.

Esme gave him a few closed mouth kisses in a row, then gave in to the passion that had built up inside of her at the feel of his hands on his hips and the connection of his bare hip bones against her own. He let out a quiet sigh, and she put her hand lightly over his mouth and studied his eyes as they pressed shut tighter with pleasure. His following sighs rippled into her hand, adding to Esme's arousal. To keep herself from blowing their cover, she pressed her mouth against his again.

"I love you," he said, the side of her face against his so he could breath the phrase huskily into her ear.

She spoke the words back and he kissed her again. Each of them enjoyed the unintentional moment of alone time they had been given due to their daughter's gift to make Caleb sleep for the short period of time. It was one of those rare moments they had to take a break from their 'mom and dad' roles to focus, as they'd agreed to before, on their roles as husband and wife.


	20. A Word and Some Worries

**Chapter 20**

Carlisle's working days were winding down as the new year got closer with each day that passed. Thanksgiving was yet to roll around, though he had made it a point to work lots of hours prior to his temporary retirement from the medical field after three hundred years of studying and practice.

Esme spent the night working on flashcards with Caleb and having him write things down small sets of words. He was still too young to join the rest of them in her daily lessons down at the small school building, but she made it a point to work with him at least six days a week on some of the basics of their language.

Jasper had walked past Carlisle's office where the two of them sat on the floor by the window working on numbers. His pacing and anxious behavior began to make her feel the same way.

"Jasper," she called, catching a glimpse of him as he walked by.

He stepped back and looked in toward them, "Yeah?"

Esme handed Caleb a stray Batman toy that had made its way into the place and he immediately took it from her hand. She stood up and walked over toward the open doorway. "Something's up, isn't it?"

Jasper tried to shrug like nothing was wrong but almost immediately gave in, "I was out with Nicole," he started, "And Edward found me as we arrived. Alice is out meeting with one of the strangers that you and Carlisle met with."

"What?" she asked, almost frantically. Her eyes glanced over at Caleb who hadn't noticed the frightened manner in which she spoke the word.

"I followed her trail for awhile, but she went through the water. I-I don't know exactly where she is, but Emmett is with her."

A small amount of relief filled her body, knowing Emmett was at Alice's side, but the fact that they were out at parts unknown with people they didn't know, made her as anxious as Jasper appeared. "She didn't tell you?"

"She told Edward to tell me, and said not to worry," he explained, "I trust her. I'm just... nervous."

Esme sighed and whispered, "Did you tell Nicole?"

Jasper shook his head, "She's out with Alex and Michael in town now."

"Oh, I didn't know she went with them."

He nodded, "I hope Alice gets back before they do."

"Is Rosalie worried?"

"She's at William's house. I don't know if Emmett sent the message her way or not."

Esme closed her eyes for a moment to comprehend the situation, "If she says they'll be fine, they'll be fine."

"I know."

"Mom, where's the Joker?" Caleb asked, holding Batman.

Jasper disappeared and reappeared within a couple of seconds. He handed Esme the Joker toy, "I saw it downstairs on one of my many paths around the house."

Esme smiled, "Thank you." She walked over and handed it to Caleb. "What do you say to Jasper?"

Caleb looked up, "Thanks Jasper."

He smiled, "You're welcome buddy."

"How long have they been gone?" she asked.

"A while," he said, trying to sound calm, "She and Emmett left their phones by the ledge they jumped off of so they wouldn't be ruined. I found them when I traced the trail and left them there. I'm guessing when they get back to their phones, they'll call. I left her a couple of messages."

Esme put a hand on his shoulder, "They'll be fine."

He nodded, "Will I be a distraction if I use the computer in here?"

"Not at all," she assured him before making her way back over to Caleb. He was currently having Batman beating up the Joker and Esme let him continue to play, seeing as though they had spent quite some time in the learning realm. Her eyes drifted out the window and she played with her necklace, hoping they would get word from Alice or Emmett soon.

Jasper's fingers typed away on the computer as he tried to distract himself from his worries by playing a short game of online poker. He stared blankly at the screen, not caring whether he won or lost. Every minute or two he glanced at the clock on the wall, or checked his phone. After all of fifteen minutes, which to both of them seemed like fifteen days, his phone rang and Alice's picture showed up on the screen.

"Alice," he said urgently, pushing himself away from the desk and standing up.

"Don't be mad, Jas," her voice came urgently, "Please. I saw you were a little mad in my vision."

"I'm- I'm not mad," he said reassuringly, "I'm worried. Are you okay? Are you with Emmett?"

"Yes and yes," she told him, "We're fine. I'll explain the details when I get back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I would have if you weren't hunting. I just had to go at that moment."

"It's alright," Jasper told her again, "Get home. I'll meet you out-"

"Five minutes away," Alice's voice came again, "I love you. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"I love you, too," he told her, then hung up and looked at Esme, "I'm going to meet them out in the back."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I'll bring them up here to explain." His eyes drifted to where Caleb was distracting himself with the action figures.

"It's okay," Esme said with a nod, "We'll find a place to talk."

Jasper nodded and headed outside. Esme watched him meet with Alice and Emmett, where he hugged and kissed her immediately before taking her by the hand. They talked rapidly back and forth, and Emmett got in a few words, before everyone piled inside the house.

"Shoes off," Alice said to Emmett, "We're soaked."

The two of them removed their shoes and left them on the back porch to hopefully dry, despite the crisp November air.

Esme walked out and met the three of them as they made their way upstairs.

"Let me change quick," Emmett said, "I don't want to track water and mud all over the house." He smiled and winked at Esme before making his way up to his room to change.

"Same," Alice said, dragging Jasper by the hand.

Emmett met Esme in Carlisle's office and the two of the waited for Alice and Jasper to return.

"What happened?" Esme whispered, "Why did you go meet with them?"

"Alice had a vision. I went with her because Jas was out with Nicky."

"What was her vision?"

"These people gave us some potentially useful information," Emmett said quietly, "About others... and the gifts of others."

"What others?" Esme asked him.

"There are rumors that there is a vampire who has the ability to make any immortal temporarily mortal, and vulnerable."

She thought about it for a second, "And they're using this gift in bad ways I'm guessing?"

He nodded, "According to our... new friends."

"Friends?"

"Alice said they wanted to join us because they fear this person, but they didn't want to say anything about it because they don't know if the rumors are true."

"So they can make one of us temporarily mortal, meaning-"

"Meaning, like Jane's gift to keep someone paralyzed for as long as she keeps her gaze on them, this person can keep you as fragile as a human and use normal human means to kill you," Emmett said, "Well not _you_ specifically, but anyone."

"Do they know him?" Esme asked, "Or her?"

"No," he shook his head, "At least that's what they told us. They seemed honest to me, and to Alice."

"Could it be just a rumor?"

"It could be," Emmett told her, "But from what they told us after they already knew Alice had seen what they had been talking about, everything kind of spilled out. Alice seems to think they admire us or something like that."

Esme sighed and looked at Caleb, who was trying to bring himself high enough to look out the window.

"Nothing's going to happen to Caleb," Emmett told her.

She nodded, "I know."

"Seriously," he told her, "Any of us would die before we let that happen."

"Emmett," Esme looked at him with sad eyes, "Don't even say that."

"I'm just saying, this person may or may not be real. And if they _are_ real, we've dealt with worse. Making someone human for a few seconds, or minutes is nothing. Plus, Bella has a shield don't forget."

"Yeah I know."

"We have the numbers," Emmett reminded her, "And the gifts."

"I'm surprised the Volturi haven't recruited this person yet, if it is true."

He shrugged and Jasper and Alice joined them in the office.

"Em filled you in?" Alice asked, though already knew the answer.

"Yes," Esme said.

"We should just tell the others. It might not be true, but we should all be aware of it and just keep our guard up a little more."

"And I'm guessing if any one of us were to lose our immortality on a moment's notice, we'd physically realize," Jasper added.

"It only works when the person has a hold on us," Alice said, "I heard Emmett say before it's like Jane's ability to hold you in a painful trance."

Emmett nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "I should tell Rose to wait at William's house. I don't want her walking around alone."

The thought made Esme anxious, as she knew Alexandra and Michael were still out and about with Nicole. Masen's job particularly made her nervous and Carlisle would be traveling alone on his trip back home.

"Once someone is wounded in human form," Alice told them, "Those wounds keep them in a fragile state until they've healed. If the wounds are fatal, the person could die."

"What about Masen and Caleb's gifts?"

"I'm sure they'd be able to heal them, but I don't know if it would count against them as far as their health is concerned."

"I wonder if venom would cure a dying vampire-turned-human?" Emmett wondered aloud, looking at Alice.

"Good question," she said back with a shrug, "I don't know. We didn't cover that."

They all looked at each other, each with a little bit of worry.

"I'm going to call Alex," Esme said.

"I'll call Nicole," Alice said. She looked at Jasper, "Let's go find them and pick them up."

Jasper nodded as she began to dial their daughter's phone number.

Esme had already connected with Alex, "Hey honey, where are you guys?" She waited for her answer and called to Jasper, "They're passing by Charlie's house."

He nodded and Alice gave Esme a subtle thumbs up as she got through to Nicole.

Esme told them to be careful, and let them know that she'd fill them in once they got to the house.

Emmett looked at all of them. "I'm going to get Rose."

"Don't go alone," Esme told him.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, "We'll bring the kids back here too, just in case."

Edward and Bella raced up the stairs to join the conversation, "We'll go with you Emmett," Edward volunteered.

"Alright."

Esme sighed and hoped Alexandra would get home so she could relax a little. She began to dial Masen's number, but made a face when it went to his voicemail. She dialed Charlie's cell phone number next, who answered on the second ring.

"Charlie," she said, "Is Masen with you?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, "Hang on."

Esme waited for a moment before feeling relief in her son's voice, "Honey, listen. I have to tell you something, it might be nothing to worry about but I want to let you know..." She continued to give him a short version of what she had been told and felt secure enough in her son's ability to take it seriously that she didn't feel overly worried. The thought of him being able to be harmed by human instruments, however, did make her feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach.

She found Carlisle's name in her phone next and called him. When he failed to answer, she left a long, detailed message and asked him to call her back when he received the message. She also sent him a quick text message that ready, _call me when you can_.

"Mom, there's a fox outside," Caleb said, pointing down toward the ground from where he'd propped himself up onto the window ledge.

Esme's anxious thoughts for her family were temporarily sidetracked at the sound of his voice. She managed a smile and walked over to join him. "There it is, honey, you're right." The two of them looked as a slinking creature made it's way swiftly beneath one of the outside lights and scampered away into the trees.

"They're back," Edward said, referring to Alex, Michael and Nicole, "I can hear their thoughts." He looked to Emmett, "Come on." The three of them looked around at their family members and Emmett walked over and gave Esme a bear hug, "It's all precautionary. No one says this person is heading here. Don't get too worked up Moms."

She smiled as he made the word "mom" plural and tried to feed off his positive energy. He nodded at her confidently and left the house with Edward and Bella. Esme was glad to hear her daughter pull up the driveway with Michael and Nicole, and felt relief wash over her as the front door opened and they all piled in.

"This is making me so nervous," Esme admitted to Alice.

"It's okay," Alice said, "For all we know, it could be a rumor. I'm going to look into it more."

She nodded and looked at her phone, wanting to call Leah, too, but knowing Masen had said he would do that and try to stick around the reservation for part of his shift. When the three kids made their way upstairs, they were filled in immediately on the news they were given. Alexandra looked more worried than Esme.

"Where's Dad? Where's Mase?"

"They're fine," Esme said.

"Edward? Bella? Rose? Emmett? William-"

"They're all okay and they all know," Esme told her, "We just have to pass the word, that's all."

Alice gave Nicole a tight squeeze and Jasper looked at her with eyes that easily let her know how worried he was, between Alice being gone and the passing thought that she, as well as the other two, could have been a target to this mystery vampire.

"Masen knows?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes," Esme told her.

"What about Dad?"

"I left him a message to call me back."

"What if this guy's at the hospital or something?" she said, slightly panicked, "He won't even know. We have to go down there."

"He's okay," Esme said, but felt a little extra worked up due to her daughter's frantic thoughts.

She shook her head, "When does his shift end?"

"Soon," Esme told her, looking at the wall clock, "In about a half hour."

"I've been feeling uneasy lately," Alexandra said, "What if it's a premonition? I had the urge to read his letter."

"Alex," Michael said, "He'll be okay. Alice would have seen something, right?"

Alice nodded, "Your dad's fine, Alex." She turned to face Esme, "He's fine. He's with a patient right now and his phone is in his desk drawer in his office. I've seen it. He's okay."

Alexandra looked at Esme, then back to Alice, "Okay."

Everyone looked at each other and tried to make light of the situation that ultimately had them all in a minor panic. The thought of not being immortal was so appealing on many levels for all of them, though after all they had been through and where they currently stood as a family, it was now equally terrifying. The thought that one or more of them could be so fragile and vulnerable wasn't at all appealing. It was probably the one part of humanity that none of them missed.

Esme looked down at her phone and picked up Caleb.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked, picking up bits and pieces of their conversation. His voice was timid and low and his eyes looked sad.

"He's at work, honey," Esme told him, rubbing his hair and kissing his forehead.

"When is he coming home?"

"Soon," she told him.

"Right now?"

Esme smiled to try cheering him up, "Just about. In a couple minutes."

Her facial expression seemed to satisfy him at least a little bit and he stopped asking questions. She looked over at Alex who tensely held onto Michael's hand. Esme wished Carlisle would call so it could end their worrying, at least for the next hour.


	21. Second Meeting

Carlisle arrived home no later than his usual time, having called Esme the second he got back to his phone. She filled him in briefly about what was going on, though he was hoping to talk to her and the rest of them in person to get the bigger picture.

"Dad," Alexandra greeted him at the door and gave him a hug.

Carlisle hugged her back and smiled, "I'm alright, Alex."

"I know," she said, breaking away from him, "What are we going to do about this person? Can we try to them out?"

He gave her a half smile and shook his head, "I hope we won't have to do that. Your mother said it's a rumor as of now anyway. Don't worry, " he said again.

Alexandra looked back at Michael, who put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure this person won't cause us any harm. Besides, we've overcome worse."

"Yeah," she said back, looking down.

"Daddy," Caleb reached his arms out for Carlisle and let out a few whines until he was able to reach him.

Carlisle accepted their son from Esme's arms and the two of them shared a look. He then switched his eyes to Alice, "Was I part of the vision or something?"

"No," she said right away, "Not at all."

"Dad.." Caleb whined again.

"What's wrong bud?" he asked, bobbing up and down.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, William and Madison all walked in through the front door with Emmett in front.

"Hey," Alice said.

"Hey," a few of them said back.

"There's no reason for anyone to get upset yet," Alice reminded everyone, "No attacks on us, no attacks on the four people I spoke with," she looked at Carlisle, "You might just want to pass the word to the Denalis just in case-"

"We already did," William interrupted. He looked at Madison and grabbed her had as she nodded.

"Good." She gave them a little smile, "Should we tell all of our friends?"

"I'll contact Peter," Jasper said.

"I suppose that would be the best thing to do," Carlisle said, "Regardless of whether or not it's true. Emphasize that no one has seen this person yet."

"Micah claims they have," Alice said, "Once."

"Micah?" Alexandra asked.

"The head of the foursome."

She nodded indicating she understood and looked around at everyone.

"They didn't say anything about us?" Carlisle asked, rubbing Caleb's back.

"No," Alice said, then looked to Emmett who confirmed her answer with a nod.

"They didn't say anything about this person attempting to target us."

"Should we pass the word to Aro?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded subtly and looked at Esme. She smiled at him lightly but felt uneasy from the clingy-ness of Alexandra and Caleb.

Edward looked at her and caught her attention enough to let her know that her thoughts were running wild.

"I know," she whispered to him.

Carlisle looked back toward him and Bella, then again to Esme. He stepped over and linked his hand with hers then kissed her on the cheek.

"No need to be tense," Alice told them, "We should go about our normal routines, maybe just travel in small groups or pairs when we can... just in case."

"Is he still around?" Carlisle asked, "Micah?"

Alice shifted her gaze to Esme, then back to Carlisle and nodded. She knew what he was thinking and knew Esme wouldn't exactly approve in the same fashion Jasper hadn't.

"No," Alexandra said, "No. Don't go."

Carlisle looked over at her and sighed, then looked at Esme, "Can you and I talk for a minute?"

She looked at him seriously, then nodded. Alice reached her arms out for Caleb, who more reluctantly than usual left Carlisle's arms. He twisted his body around several times to make sure he could still see him. Jasper immediately began calming him down and within thirty seconds, or so, Caleb was smiling in Alice's arms. He used his magic on Alexandra next, who was far more aware than her baby brother.

"Jas, cut it out," she said, looking at him, "Please."

He shrugged, "Cut what out?"

They looked at each other and he winked, making both Alexandra and Michael smile.

Carlisle pulled Esme into the family room upstairs and the two of them spoke quietly, "I'd like to talk him again," he explained, "To find out more details about this potential threat."

She sighed and looked around the room, then back to him, "Okay."

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure it's alright with you?"

Esme nodded, "Yes. I trust you, and I'm glad you wanted to talk with me first," then added, trying to be somewhat humorous, "Unlike the time you and Edward lied about going to meet with Aro."

Carlisle let a short laugh leave his mouth and looked back into her eyes, "Thank you," he told her, "For trusting me. Stay with Caleb and keep Alexandra calm. She's been emotional lately."

"She's worried about you. Those letters you sent us all were exactly what you just said... emotional."

"I know," he said, "That's why I wanted to burn them; so you and Alex and Masen would never have to read them or look back."

Esme kissed him, "Hurry back so Alex doesn't worry... and so I won't."

Carlisle nodded and removed his lips from hers to kiss her forehead.

"Bring Emmett."

He laughed and Emmett's voice rang through the house, "I got your back Carlisle."

"We'll be fine," Carlisle told Esme.

"I know," she said with a nod.

They shared an intimate couple of seconds without speaking before they shared another kiss. He grinned and took her hand in his as they walked back downstairs.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Dad." Alexandra said in a pleading voice.

He smiled, "We're going to talk to them, that's all."

"We'll be fine," Emmett added, cracking his knuckles. He gave Alex a wink and she smiled but it was easy to see the smile was forced.

Carlisle gave his daughter a hug, "Nothing to worry about. I've met a number of others over the years. Not all of them are looking for trouble."

She sighed and nodded, then looked at Emmett who walked over and threw his arm around her. "Don't you trust us?"

Alexandra snickered, but tried to maintain her serious demeanor until Emmett began to tickle her until she really laughed.

"We'll be back soon, kiddo," he told her, then messed up her perfectly strait hair, making her swat at him.

Michael stepped back and chuckled, then took Alexandra back under his arm.

Carlisle and Emmett made one more quick farewell to everyone before Carlisle eagerly led the two of them out of the house.


	22. Trust Is Earned

Carlisle and Emmett easily made their way back to where Micah had still set up a type of camp with his wife and two friends. The rest of them weren't present in the area, though he sat peacefully by himself next to a small fire with a hooded sweatshirt pulled up over his head. As he saw them coming, he stood up.

"Carlisle, Emmett," he nodded, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Carlisle assured him, "I just wanted to talk to you to get all the details about the one with the special ability. He can turn people human for an extended period of time?"

Micah nodded, "He or she. I can't be sure."

"How do you know this is true?"

"I've felt it."

Carlisle and Emmett looked at each other.

"I had heard the rumors," Micah went on, "But I didn't know what to believe until I felt it; the breeze, the warmth of the sun. It was all at once."

"And you never saw him?" Carlisle asked.

He shook his head, "No. I had no idea where it was coming from. I didn't sense anyone around."

"You didn't tell us he didn't have a scent," Emmett said, though with no hint of accusation in his voice.

"I didn't say that for certain," Micah said, "But if I was human for those couple of minutes, I wouldn't have been able to smell something I can as a vampire. I wouldn't have known if someone was around or not."

"What about just before or after?" Carlisle asked.

He shrugged, "I didn't sense anyone then, either."

"Have the others felt anything?"

"All of us have. Christopher had suspected it was possibly a Volturi member."

Carlisle looked thoughtfully at the man, then turned to Emmett.

"We should ask Alice," Emmett suggested.

"I don't ever remember a member of the Volturi with that type of a gift," Carlisle said. He sighed as he continued to think. In his mind, he thought he might contact Aro but didn't want to reveal his plan to Micah.

"I hope you don't feel as though we're trying to be deceitful," Micah said, appearing to be honest, "We have longed for other good company, at least Helen and I. Christopher and Jacqueline are more neutral, but not unfriendly."

Carlisle nodded but didn't say anything.

"We heard about your showdown with the members of the Volturi, and how you didn't back down or initiate a fight. I respect that, and if a case were to ever arise again, I assure you that we would like to be of help." Micah looked directly at them, "I must have come across as rather foolish when discussing with you about taking them on before. I don't wish for this, and I know you don't either. It's just nice to know that a family with good intentions has the ability to go toe to toe with them."

"I'm not at all opposed to keeping you as friends," Carlisle told him, "I appreciate the good word, and the warning."

Micah nodded, "Helen has taken a liking to all the members of your family she's met, as have I. We're interested in your decisions to hunt animals rather than humans, but that has been very difficult in our several attempts to change our minds on the matter. I hope this doesn't leave you with a bad opinion of us."

Emmett snickered quietly and Carlisle gave a half grin, "We're not here to judge you," he assured the man, "We just want to make sure our family is safe, as well as the people in the area. As I said, we are friendly with some of them, and others are family, or like family. As long as you don't mind hunting elsewhere, I don't foresee a problem between our groups."

"Very well," Micah said, "Thank you."

"Please send our regards to your wife and your friends," Carlisle said.

He nodded again, "We'll be in touch."

Carlisle and Emmett looked at each other, then headed back to the house.

...

"He seems genuine," Carlisle told Esme. He crossed one foot over the other and propped his head up on two pillows on his side of the bed, then slightly adjusted the volume on the television and laid back.

Esme folded socks at the foot of the bed and continually made little trips to put them in the top drawer of their dresser, "Do you think they're trustworthy?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I want to say yes. Fifty years ago I would have said yes. Now, I don't want to be too careful."

"It's sad that it has to be that way," she said, "It's always nice to make new friends."

"Maybe they will be."

Esme raised her eyebrows and shrugged back at him, then made her way toward a small pile of bath towels that needed to be folded.

"Want me to do those?" he asked.

She shook her head with a smile, "No. It'll take me all of two minutes. It could even be shorter but I don't feel like running back and forth around the room."

Carlisle smiled and laid the remote down next to him.

"You seem carefree about these people," Esme told him, taking in his posture.

"I've never been one to see a problem that's not there," he said, "And despite a lot of what's happened in the past, I do trust Micah for some reason. I hope I'm not wrong, but he seems like he's honest. Trust is earned, though; as in any case."

She looked at him, fully trusting his opinion as well as his instincts. Carlisle had been around for so long, and she remembered his immediate ill-feelings toward Alexandra's first love, Peter. The young man turned out to be as shady as he'd imagined. Now, she could see that he had his mind made up about Micah.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I wasn't sure what to think when I went with you to meet them," Esme said, "Christopher looked more reserved and stone-like, but in a sense he reminded me slightly of Jasper when we first met him."

"I was thinking the same thing," Carlisle said with a nod, "He wasn't there tonight, but I got that same impression."

She smiled at him, "Great minds think alike."

He smiled back, "Indeed they do."

"Micah and his wife seemed... fine." Esme didn't know how else to put what she thought of the two of them.

"They were suspecting that this human changer person was part of the Volturi," Carlisle said, "I don't know how else to word that," he paused, "I may have to contact Aro to get his feelings on the situation. Edward will be able to tell if he knows about the man or not... man or woman," he added.

"I didn't think of the possibility that it could be a woman," Esme said. She thought for a moment then continued with her pile of towels and wash cloths.

Loud footsteps interrupted their conversation and the two of the exchanged a glance before the door to their bedroom flung open and Caleb went whipping through the room, laughing as he did.

Carlisle sat up and Esme stepped back with the folded towels in her hands. Not more than a few seconds went by before they were out of her hands in a heap on the floor as Alexandra and Emmett both went running after him as he headed for the balcony.

"Caleb!" Esme yelled, as he hopped up onto the ledge.

"Sorry," Emmett said with a loud laugh as he was the last one of the three of them to cross through.

Alexandra reached for her brother but he jumped without hesitation. Emmett leapt over her and followed Caleb out the window, grabbing him before the two of them hit the ground.

Carlisle got up and Esme followed him to the balcony where Alexandra still stood on, looking down at where the two of them were laughing in the back yard as Emmett put Caleb into a tickle fit.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

Esme looked at both of them, then a smile spread across her face and she started to laugh. Alexandra laughed next and Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"We were playing a game with him. He took Emmett and Michael's hats," Alexandra said, "So me and Em chased him."

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything," Emmett called up with another laugh, "We didn't interrupt any good lovin' did we?"

Alexandra crinkled her nose and shuddered.

Carlisle leapt over the balcony and Esme looked down and started to laugh as he joined in on their boyish games out in the yard. Emmett and Caleb's laughter both continued to ring out through the night.

"Let me get this," Alexandra said to her mother, setting the towels strait again before putting them in the bathroom linen closet.

"Thank you," Esme said with a smile.

"Dad and Emmett said everything went okay with those people?" she asked.

Esme nodded reassuringly, "Yes. We'll be fine."

"Positive?"

She smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, "Positive."

They shared another smile before Esme closed up the balcony and shut the door again, "Want to watch a movie with your mom?"

Alexandra smiled and nodded, "Keep the guys out."

"You don't have to sell me on that," Esme joked.

The two of them made themselves comfortable, found a movie on that was worth watching and had a low key mother-daughter night.


	23. Like A Mother

Chapter 23

Esme tied Carlisle's tie as he was about ready to leave for work. He watched her as her hands worked carefully around the fabric and smiled at her moment of extra focus. As she lifted her face upon tightening the top, he kissed her, leaving her with the same smile.

"Last month of work," he told her.

"How do you feel about?"

They both continued to smile and never broke eye contact. "I'll miss it, I'm sure, but spending all of my time with you doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Esme played with the tie as it hung against his shirt, "When I'm not teaching the kids."

He grinned, "I'll try not to be selfish and pull you away from them, but don't teachers get their share of... personal days?"

She began to laugh and nodded, "I'll have to look into that."

"Please do," Carlisle said, continuing to smile as he brought her against his body and kissed her playfully on the cheek a bunch of times in a row.

Esme wrapped her arms around him and laughed, then kissed him once on the lips, "Have a wonderful day, doctor."

He kissed her again, "You too Mrs. Cullen. Don't work those kids too hard."

"No promises."

They shared another kiss before he made his way out of the house, saying a quick goodbye to whoever was in his view to the door.

Alexandra and Michael slunk their way down the stairs to meet Esme. Alice, too, joined them holding Caleb.

"Mind if I do some schooling of my own with Caleb while the big kids are out?" Alice asked with a smile.

"That sounds great, Alice," Esme said. She pushed back her son's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Be good for a couple hours," she told him, "No jumping out windows like last night."

"He's always good for Auntie Alice," she assured Esme, "He's only bad when he's with Emmett."

"He stole _my_ hat," Emmett called from the other room in a joking manner.

Caleb laughed and Esme smiled. She kissed him once more before pulling Alexandra and Michael with her toward their own private school house. William and Madison were already there waiting by the door when they arrived.

"Early today," Esme said to them with a grin.

"Turning over a new leaf," William said, smiling back.

"For the record, it's always his fault when we're late," Maddy said, nudging him with a chuckle.

He shook his head and pointed at her.

"Come on," Esme told them with a quick laugh. She guided the girls in first, then the boys.

"Where's Nicole?" Maddy asked.

"Oh, Jasper took her out today, and Cassie and Lucy left this morning for a long weekend with Leah and Sue."

Michael took his usual seat by the window with Alexandra at his side. William and Maddy sat just behind them.

Esme started off the class in her typical fashion, and continued to emphasize the importance of respecting others of their kind, as well as fearing the consequences in momentary lapses of control. She brought up The Volturi multiple times and talked about them a little more than she personally cared to. The importance of their existence, however, she knew had to be discussed, and it had been awhile since she'd spoken to the kids about them in detail.

At the conclusion of the lesson, William and Maddy thanked Esme before eagerly making their way off together in each others arms before they were out of sight. Esme smiled at their 'happy-in-love' behavior and walked her daughter and Michael out.

"Esme," Michael said, "I just want to thank you for doing all of this and taking care of me the way that you do. I don't know where I would have ended it up if you hadn't accepted me into your family."

She put a hand on his shoulder softly, "You're a great person Michael, and I know regardless of how you came into _this_ world, you would have done something to make your life better even if you hadn't met us. But we are very happy and lucky to have you." Esme's eyes shifted to her daughter, who smiled softly at he seriousness of her boyfriend's words.

"It was very hard for me, as you know, to break all contact with my parents."

Esme nodded, as she was instantly reminded of being in the Volturi lair. The scent of the underground tunnels practically filled her nose and she felt like she could shudder.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I think of you like a mom," he said, "You just do everything to make sure we're all okay, and you made me feel the most at home since I've come here. I haven't thanked you enough."

"You saved our lives," she reminded him, "I haven't forgotten that, so if anyone hasn't been thanked enough, it's you Michael."

He shook his head, "I'm just happy to be a part of your family, and I'm glad that you've accepted me, as well."

Alexandra linked hands with him and felt blessed to have someone with such a good heart.

"You're family," Esme told him. She smiled at her daughter, who smiled back.

Michael took a deep breath and looked around the woods that surrounded the small building. He then looked at Alexandra and back to Esme. "When is Carlisle going to be home?"

Esme thought for a second, "Probably between eight and nine tonight, closer to eight I would imagine."

He nodded and Esme looked at him thoughtfully but didn't pry.

"Why do you want to know about Dad?" Alexandra asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to him about something," Michael said. He looked at Esme again then squeezed Alexandra's hand a little in his own. "I believe I should hunt, Alex."

"Okay," she said with a nod, then looked back at her mother.

"Have fun, kids," Esme said.

They both nodded and waved then made their way out into the trees. Esme had her suspicions about what Michael wanted to speak with Carlisle about and curiosity got the best of her. She went to the house and found Alice playing with Caleb.

"Mommmm," he went running into her arms and she scooped him up and held him over her head for a moment before peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"You're right," Alice said to her with a big smile.

"I'm right?" Esme asked.

She nodded, "Yup."

"You know what I was going to ask you?"

"Yup!" she repeated more enthusiastically.

"About Michael?"

Alice laughed, "Yes, what else?"

"What's Michael going to do?" Caleb asked.

Alice looked at both of them, "He's going to ask Carlisle if he can marry Alex."


	24. Permission

**Chapter 24**

Alice had already distracted Alexandra enough to get her out of the house by the time Carlisle had come home from work. Michael knew Alice was well aware of his plans, though Alex had no idea. Rosalie, Bella and Nicole all joined in to make it a girls' night out. She didn't have a suspicion in the world.

Esme sat in the middle of her bed with a notebook, sketching out ideas for a possible house she could build for the two of them if everything worked out the way she knew it would. Caleb laid across the bottom edge watching the movie Elf. A smile crossed her face at her own imagination's vision of what her daughter's expression would look like when Michael asked for her hand in marriage. There were thoughts of how young she truly was to make such a step, but she knew the reality of it was that they weren't humans. The children who were born to two vampires, aside from Caleb, didn't have years to grow up. They one year, if that, and Alexandra had long surpassed first birthday.

Michael kept to himself, despite some prying from Emmett and a little from Jasper. Edward parted himself from the rest of the group so he wouldn't blow Michael's cover, having been the only male of the group to know of his plans. He had even take a dry run through a few stores in search of the perfect ring with Michael, though was more than able to keep his secret from everyone. Because of his loyalty to his friend, he had locked himself in Carlisle's office to read while the girls were out.

Quarter after eight rolled around and Esme heard Carlisle return home from his shift. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and thought she was almost as nervous as she knew Michael was. She was about to mute the television to try eavesdropping but knew Caleb would have put up a fight if she took the sound away from his movie. Her pencil tapped on the notebook pad and she heard her husband enter the house.

Emmett had backed off and was now talking to Jasper. Michael hadn't said anything yet and Esme waited to hear their interaction. She didn't know if he intended to take Carlisle elsewhere, or if he didn't mind speaking to him at the house.

"Hey guys," Carlisle said to where Esme suspected the three boys were still in one room. They all said hello at about the same time before there was some small talk that took place and then a bout of silence. Carlisle entered their bedroom less than a minute later and he smiled.

"Hey," he walked over and greeted Esme with a kiss and looked down at the notebook in her lap, "Nice sketch." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Thank you," she said, grinning back.

"Just brainstorming or are you thinking of building another house?"

Esme shrugged, "A little of both I guess. Just brainstorming mostly."

"Hi Dad," Caleb said, "Come watch Elf."

Carlisle smiled and kissed him on the top of the head, "Sounds like a good plan for the rest of the night." He began to get changed into more comfortable clothes.

"What are the boys doing downstairs?" Esme asked.

He shrugged, "They had the TV on. Just sitting around I guess. Where are the girls?"

"Out," Esme said, "Girls night."

Carlisle grinned, "You didn't go?"

"Nah," she said, shaking her head, "I'm a boring old lady."

He snickered and threw on a gray long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants, "I'd disagree with both parts of that statement."

"Well I am over a hundred years old."

"Well, I've got you beat by a few centuries," Carlisle told her with a light laugh, "So I can't really say that _you're_ old."

"Am I going to be a hundred?" Caleb asked.

Carlisle smiled, "Some day you will be."

"Will I look like you?"

Carlisle and Esme both laughed and he nodded, "I think you'll be a little more handsome than I am." He looked at Esme and winked.

"Can I wear your ties when I'm a hundred? And your shoes?"

"Yeah," he said, "You can wear them now if you want."

Caleb looked at him with a smile and got up off the bed. Carlisle picked him up and brought him toward the closet to pick out the tie he wanted. Esme smiled and watched him tie it so it hung practically the length of Caleb's tiny body.

"What shoes?" he asked, looking up Carlisle.

He put his son down and pointed, "Whatever ones you want."

Caleb put a finger up to his mouth and made his best thinking noise, "Hmmm..."

Carlisle looked back at Esme with a smile. She took out her cell phone and snapped a few photographs of their youngest son playing dress up. He slipped on a pair of Carlisle's shoes that were clearly too big and wobbled out into the room as he tried to run fast.

"You're going to fall," Esme told him with a laugh, "Go slow." She held up the phone, "Smile for Mom."

Caleb stopped what he was doing to pose, something he was used to from hanging around Alice, and gave a big smile as the flash went off.

"I'm suppose to say cheese," he said, "That's what Alice says."

"Oh you're right," Esme told him, "Say cheese."

"Cheese," Caleb said loudly and smiled again.

Esme grinned and snapped another photo of him before he made his way back onto the bed, this time sitting with his feet dangling off the edge as he continued to watch the movie. Almost right away, one of the shoes dropped to the ground, though he didn't bother to put it back on.

Carlisle hopped into bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard and rubbed Esme's back as she continued to sketch her house.

"You haven't done one of these in awhile," he said, "Other than for William and Maddy."

"I know," she said with a shrug.

"You're so talented."

Esme shook her head and smiled as he kissed her cheek and leaned back, continuing to massage her neck and shoulders with one hand as he watched the movie.

Close to a half hour went by before Michael made his way up to where Edward still sat in Carlisle's office. Esme sat up straight upon seeing him, then leaned back and looked at Carlisle.

"What?" he asked, now following her gaze into the hallway.

"Nothing," Esme said, shaking her head. She caught Michael's attention, who she knew was going to Edward for advice. She was unsure if he knew that she knew of his plans, but she called him in to possibly make the kick-off of the situation easier for him.

"What time will the girls be back?" she asked him, looking for neutral ground to break the ice.

"Um," he shrugged for a second and stood in the doorway without crossing into their room, "I think Alex said they were catching a movie that started at eight-thirty, so probably not for a couple hours at least."

Esme nodded, "Oh okay." She looked at him with a smile she couldn't hide.

Michael looked at Carlisle and decided to be bold, using Esme's opening as opportunity to speak with him. "Would I be able to speak to your a moment?" he asked.

Carlisle looked at Esme first, then realized he was talking to him, "Me?"

He nodded, "If you have a minute. We could always talk another time."

"No, it's fine," Carlisle said. He looked at Esme again, then to Caleb who was too involved in the movie to recognize their was a conversation going on. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes sir," Michael said with a nod, "Everything is fine."

"Go, go," Esme waved her hands at him, "We've got the rest of Elf to watch."

Carlisle stood up and slipped on a pair of slipper-shoes he typically only wore around the house. Edward left the office a moment later and quickly urged his brothers to join him in a hunt. From his actions, Carlisle knew something was out of the ordinary and was on the side of believing it was something good, though didn't rule out a possible crisis that almost certainly involved his daughter.

Michael walked slowly down the stairs and didn't know which room to go to. He stopped by the kitchen counter and looked out the windows nervously as Carlisle followed close behind him. He didn't say anything at first and he did very little to hide the fact that he was visibly nervous.

"I want to speak with you about Alexandra," Michael said, using her full name for the first time in awhile.

"Alright," Carlisle said in an even tone. He placed a hand on the countertop and waited for Michael to continue.

"Well," he took a deep breath, "I thought it would be the right thing to do if I came to you regarding my intentions with Alex."

He nodded and didn't look away, having a feeling now of what Michael was talking about. He didn't intervene or suggest anything but there was a part of him that tensed up slightly in the way he stood.

"Carlisle, I um," Michael hesitated, took a deep breath and then proceeded, "I love your daughter very much, and what I wanted to ask you before I ask her is if I could have your permission to ask her to marry me. I would continue to treat her with respect that I believe I have, and I would spend my life protecting her-"

"Yes, Michael," Carlisle said, cutting him off before he really began to ramble.

Michael's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed, "Yes?"

Carlisle stepped forward and approached him with a few slow steps. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you have all the respect in the world for Alex. She's happy with you, and from what I can tell you are with her."

He nodded, "She is. I am." A nervous smile crossed his face.

"I appreciate you coming to me and asking," Carlisle said, "It's something that kind of has gotten lost over the years and most men don't ask for permission anymore. It's not really a fault to them, it's just a change in society that I personally wish still existed."

"I'm slightly old-fashioned in some ways, I suppose," Michael said humbly, "My mother raised me to be a gentleman, I assure you."

He nodded, "I can see that. You've done a lot to help our family, and saved our lives with the circumstances with Olivia years ago. Esme and I were talking about that the other day."

Michael nodded almost shyly.

"I trust you to take care of Alex," Carlisle went on, "And I've had Edward check in on your thoughts to make sure." He laughed, letting Michael know that he was kidding.

Michael snickered at first then laughed a little louder. "Did I pass the Edward test?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "As long as she'll have you, you have my blessing." He grinned and looked over his shoulder toward the staircase, "And I'm sure Esme is listening in and you have her blessing, as well."

Esme called down to them, "You have my blessing, Michael."

He laughed and looked down then let out a deep, decompressing breath, "Thank you." He ran a hand through his hair, "Now, the hard part."

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

Michael nodded and fiddled in his pocket. He removed the ring from his pocket, "I've been helping out Jacob when he has extra work. I told Alex I was saving up for a motorcycle when she found my stash of money." He let out a laugh, "I don't even know how to drive a motorcycle, but it was the first thing that came to my mind."

He smirked and decided to have a little fun now that the seriousness of their situation had died down, "So, do you regularly lie to my daughter?"

Michael's face straightened up and he turned more serious, "No, no. I don't ever-"

Carlisle began to laugh, "I'm just kidding, Michael."

"Leave him alone, Carlisle," Esme called down.

Michael smiled and shook his head, "In reality, that's the only thing I've ever lied to her about, and it was only because I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"You don't have to explain," Carlisle assured him, "I know you're a good person. You're good for Alex, as she is for you."

He sighed and nodded and Carlisle checked the ring out. He patted him on the back, "When are you planning on asking?"

Michael shook his head, "I don't know. Tonight maybe. I don't have an extravagant plan. I just don't want to do it in front of everyone, especially the guys." He laughed nervously.

"I understand," he said with a nod, "Anything you do will be fine, I'm sure."

"Yeah."

They both looked down at the ring before Carlisle looked up at him, "I'll give you some time to think it over. If you need anything, our door's open."

"Thank you," Michael said. He gave him a hug without even thinking about it, "Thank you."


	25. Creative Idea

**Chapter 25**

Michael made his way back upstairs after thinking about how he would propose to Alexandra. There was a part of him that knew another day wouldn't change the outcome, nor would it change his love for her, but the part tugging at his heart strings couldn't wait. He knew he didn't need to, but he wanted to propose to her that night. His heart couldn't wait, nor could his mind.

He hurried up the last couple of stairs and knocked on the frame of Carlisle and Esme's door that still stood open. Elf was winding down, though Caleb still looked on intently from the foot of the bed.

Esme waved him in and Michael smiled, "I was wondering if maybe Caleb could be of some help with the way I propose to Alex."

Caleb whipped around, breaking his attention from the movie for the first time. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and both of them smiled. Esme nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

He laughed, "I was thinking I would put the ring somewhere, maybe in the top drawer of your desk or something and he could tell her that he was looking for something and ask her to check in the desk or something..." he shrugged, "I don't know."

Esme smiled wide, "Caleb, do you want to help Michael with something important?"

He looked at them all, then back to the television.

"After Elf is over of course," Michael added.

"Okay," Caleb agreed.

Michael smiled and nodded then, walked out of their room, "Do you mind if I go into the office?"

"You don't have to ask," Carlisle told him.

He nodded again and walked down the hall and sat down in the chair, staring at the ring in his hand. He sighed and glanced over at a small chalk board they had hung for Caleb, then had an idea. He crossed the room and wrote the sentence: Alexandra, Will You Marry Me? then headed back to Carlisle and Esme's room.

"I got it," he said with a smile, "I just wrote the question on the small chalkboard in there. If it's okay with Caleb, I'll have him drag Alex in there to ask him for help sounding out a sentence."

Esme put her hand over her heart, "Michael, that's a great idea."

"Is it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. That's the sweetest thing I can think of." Her eyes drifted to Carlisle who smiled at her glowing expression.

Caleb hopped off the bed, ditching the shoes that made it difficult for him to walk, but keeping the tie on. Michael laughed at his attire.

"What do you want me to do for Alex?"

Michael squatted to meet his eye level, "When she gets home, tell her you want help sounding out some words that were written on the chalkboard, then bring her into the room and point to it."

"That's it?" he asked.

He smiled and laughed, "Yeah, that's it."

"What's it say?"

Michael looked up and met Esme's stare. She quickly got out of bed to go see how he wrote it, though she already knew. Caleb and Michael followed her in and she began to play with her necklace, "This is perfect."

Carlisle entered the room and smiled while Caleb looked at the sentence and pointed to each word with his finger, "Alex-andra... will you.. m-marry me?" He looked at Michael and his face turned with excitement, "Are you and Alex gonna have kids?"

Michael looked at Carlisle and Esme, then shook his head with a smile, "Uhh... not now."

Esme snickered and looked at Carlisle.

"Alice said that's how you get kids when you get married."

Esme laughed, "Alice has been talking to you about that, huh?"

He nodded, "I asked how Nicole was born, and how I was born and she said you had to get married."

Michael began to snicker and Esme continued to smile and shake her head.

"And Rose said a big bird dropped us all off here," Caleb went on.

Carlisle began to laugh and picked up his son, who laughed along with him for reasons he didn't know. Their laughter was contagious for each other and Esme and Michael both stood with smiles.

"Are you going to do it when she gets back?" Esme asked in a quiet tone.

Michael hesitated before nodding.

Esme kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his back, "Good luck."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"Can I stay in here with Michael 'til Alex gets home?" Caleb asked, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked over at Michael, who nodded and said, "Of course."

He jumped out of his father's arms and hurried back over toward the chalkboard and recited the line again. It appeared to make Michael even more nervous.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme and left the two of them in the room by themselves. They made their way back into their bedroom and Carlisle sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There's never time to prepare for this stuff," he said in a whisper, "Their lives move so fast."

Esme stood in front of him and brought his upper body against her mid-section and stroked his hair. Carlisle let his arms lazily drape around her back.

"That's the life of vampire parents, I guess," she said just as quietly, trying to sound upbeat in her tone.

"Yeah," he said back, moving his hand up and down her back lightly.

"Are you happy?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, it's just... fast, in the whole grand scheme of things. For all of them it has been."

"Things won't change much."

"I know." Carlisle leaned tighter against her and she hugged him to her and kissed the top of his head. He let out a sigh and looked up at her again.

Esme bent down and gave him a kiss. He sighed again as she broke it and they both listened as the music of a car stereo could be heard approaching the house. She turned to him, "The girls are home."


	26. The Big Moment

**Chapter 26**

"Oh my Gosh," Alice said with a smile to herself as she piled through the door with the girls.

Rosalie gave her a look and Bella had the urge to as "what?" Alexandra beat her to the punch.

"What?" she asked, looking at Alice, smiling because she was.

"Oh," she grinned and said, "Nothing," then fluttered away, towing Nicole by the hand.

Rosalie shrugged nonchalantly, "It's probably something cute Jasper did for her," she lied, having already pried some of the truth out of her sister.

"Where are the guys?" Bella asked aloud.

Esme took the stairs by twos with Carlisle walking slowly behind her, "They're all out hunting."

"Alex!" Caleb called from the top of the stairs. He waved his hand at her, "Can you help me spell something?"

She looked up at her brother and grinned, "Sure, bud."

Carlisle sighed as she made her way past them before Esme hurried to Alice with a smile. They all waited downstairs, the women with shared smiles and Carlisle standing stiff and slightly anxious by the couch on his own.

Alice pulled Esme by the hand with the rest of the girls at their heels as they made their way up the stairs to get a closer look of what was going on. Carlisle remained downstairs and waited.

"It's on my chalkboard," Caleb said to Alex, "I don't know what it says."

Alex hadn't seen the message yet, but noticed Michael standing quietly behind her father's desk. He gave a little wave and shrugged, "I told him to sound it out," he said, looking to Caleb, who was smirking at him.

"Yeah, Caleb," she agreed, "Let's sound it out."

The two of them walked toward the chalkboard and Michael watched them, then turned his focus for a second to the door where Alice's head peeked around the corner and then ducked back into the hallway. He took another deep breath and looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Alexandra.." her voice began to read the sentence out loud and then immediately died down when it registered in her mind what it said. She looked at her brother who smiled and looked over at Michael.

He gave another shy wave and smiled just as sheepishly.

"Michael," Alex said, "Did - did you... did you write this?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Is it for real?" her voice was awe-struck and her mouth hung open slightly.

Michael crossed the room and put a hand on the side of her face and nodded, "Yeah."

Alexandra stared at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. He removed the ring he got for her from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Oh my Gosh," she said, putting her hands up to her face. As she spoke the same words that Alice had a few minutes before, it clicked that she had already seen this coming.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Alex stared at him for a second and glanced over at Caleb who was now about the same height as Michael was on his knee. He stood waiting for her response just as eagerly as Michael.

She began to laugh at the surreal nature of the experience and nodded fast before the word left her mouth, "Yes. Oh my Gosh, yes!"

He smiled and relief crossed through his body as he placed the ring on her finger before picking her up in his arms and lifting her off the ground as she screamed wildly. Caleb began to laugh and clap and Alice guided Esme through the door before she, Rosalie, Bella and Nicole piled in behind her.

"Congratulations honey," Esme said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thanks Mom!" Alex said. She continued to laugh until she began to feel the urge to cry. She fought it off though a few tears left her eyes as the rest of the girls bombarded her.

Esme kissed Michael's cheeks and hugged him in the same way she did her daughter.

Alexandra picked up Caleb and hugged him last, "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you," he said back.

"You knew about this?"

"Yes," he said with a laugh.

She hugged him hard until he squirmed free then linked back up with Michael and gave him an urgent, closed-mouth kiss, "I love you," she said, wiping a stray tear away from her eye.

"I love you, too, Alex," he said, "More than you'll ever know."

She kissed him again and they shared a long hug.

"Where's Dad?" Alex asked, looking toward Esme without parting from Michael.

Esme pointed downstairs.

"Does he know?" she whispered.

She nodded and Alex smiled, then looked back at her new fiancé.

"Michael asked him first," Esme added.

"You did?" she asked with a wide smile.

Michael nodded shyly, "One of the scarier times of my life, I must say."

Alexandra laughed, "Scary? My dad? Are you sure you asked the right guy?"

He laughed back, "If you were in my shoes, you'd understand."

She looked down at the ring again, still being smothered by the women, particularly Rosalie, who gushed over the rock on her finger.

"That's beautiful," Rosalie said, then looked at Michael with a smile, "Very romantic proposal."

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

Alexandra got lost in the moment and couldn't help but feel on top of the world. She looked at Esme, then to Michael, "I'll be right back." She made her way downstairs where Carlisle still stood, now by the back window. He turned as she approached him and smiled as she gave him a hard, forceful hug.

"Dad, thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked, still hugging her.

She sighed happily, "For saying yes to Michael; for letting him propose to me like this."

"What'd you say when he asked? Yes or no?"

Alexandra laughed, knowing he was teasing, "I told him I had to think about it."

Carlisle snickered and pulled back to face his daughter, "You deserve all the happiness in world, Alex. Congratulations."

She smiled and let a tear fall from one of her eyes that she quickly brushed away, "This is the best day ever."

He nodded with a smile, feeling a bit choked up from her emotional state and held his arms out as she hugged him again. He landed a kiss on her temple and sighed.

"Are you alright with it?" she asked him upon hearing his deep breath.

"Yeah," he told her, "Of course."

"Michael's... the best."

"I know," he said.

Alexandra let him go and stood back, "Thank you," she said again.

Upstairs, the girls' laughter could be heard bouncing off the walls, as well as Caleb's.

"Go back up there," he told her with a half, closed-mouth grin.

She smiled and nodded, then kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too," he said, watching her glide happily up the stairs.

Carlisle fought his emotions not to let the moment get the best of him. He'd thought back to Masen's proposal to Leah, and while it gave him a sense of both joy and nervousness, he didn't feel the small amount of pain the way he did with his daughter's engagement.

Esme celebrated with them for another few minutes before she made her way back downstairs with Carlisle. She made her way up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head by his shoulder blades.

"You okay, Dad?" she asked him.

He sighed again and placed his hands over hers around his torso. "Yeah."

"You don't seem like it."

Carlisle continued to stare out the window and traced patterns over her hands with his fingertips, "I'm fine. I'm happy for them like I have been everyone else."

"But it's different because she's your daughter," Esme concluded.

He turned to face her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then hugged her, "Exactly."

Esme gave him an understanding glance and pouted her lip as if she was sad to make him chuckle lightly. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and rubbed his back. The two of them stood by the back windows quietly until they saw the boys return from where ever it was they had gone.


	27. Lighthearted Teasing

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL! Watching Eclipse now, Halloween right after and eating Chinese food with the hubby :) LOL I love Halloween, I just wish there was no work tomorrow!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Alice had practically turned Michael's proposal into a weekend long celebration. The boys had all been caught up on the news the second they'd arrived home on the night it took place, and Emmett was the most colorful in his appreciation for their big news. Alice, too, was already planning for the upcoming wedding.

Everyone lounged around the house, though they were preparing to go out again. Jacob and Renesme volunteered to have everyone over to their house for a celebration, as Renesme was eager to play hostess to all of her family members, plus Jacob and a few of the other boys had just build an extravagant fire pit and patio in the back yard that he was just dying to show off.

Esme and Sue had been on and off the phone with each other several times, and Masen stopped in at least twice a day around his shifts. Luciana and Seth, too, began hanging around at the Cullens house and were a major part of the party planning at Jacob's house. Questions about their relationship came up, and there were a few quiet whispers about when they might get engaged, though neither of them seemed to be in any hurry. Jokes had been passed around that Seth was too scared of Aro to ask, rumors which he vehemently denied.

While Carlisle and Esme enjoyed the several days of celebrations, they only stayed at Jacob and Renesme's house for a short period of time to let the kids have their fun. Edward and Bella, too, returned to the house early to have a quieter night than they'd had in the recent days. Esme allowed Caleb to stay with Alice for an hour as he protested not to leave. Nicole, in exchange, went back to the Cullen house to work on a painting she intended to give to Alexandra and Michael as a wedding present. She had stated several times that she felt more at ease with her artwork when the house wasn't as loud and busy as it typically was.

Carlisle sat on the couch by himself, finding a movie on TV. He laid lazily beneath a small, fleece blanket that usually hung on the back of the couch and lounged with the lights off while Esme cleaned up around the house. Edward dropped in a few times, once to ask a question and the second time to pick out a DVD for him and Bella to possibly watch.

"Watch whatever you want," Carlisle told him, getting slightly deeper beneath the cover.

"Cold?" Edward asked jokingly.

He smirked, "Freezing... according to other people I'm sure."

"What other people are getting that close to you?" Esme teased, entering the room.

Carlisle chuckled, "Just you."

She smiled at him and sat on the edge of the couch where he laid and lifted his feet so they laid on her lap. Bella joined them and smiled, making herself comfortable across the room. "Nicole's painting in your office," she told Carlisle, "She just wanted me to let you know."

He nodded, "Thanks."

"What are you watching, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," he said, "Honestly, I just left it on whatever was on."

"Scary or funny, then?" he asked, holding up a type of each.

Esme and Bella answered simultaneously, "Scary."

Edward snickered and Carlisle smiled and looked at Esme, who looked back at him and began to rub one of his calf muscles. He sighed and she smiled again, "Don't be sad," she said quietly.

"I'm not," he insisted with a half smile.

Bella looked at Edward, fully understanding what Carlisle was experiencing from Edward's demeanor just after Renesme got proposed to, and again after her wedding.

"I understand," Edward told him.

Carlisle pulled the blanket up toward his face so just his nose and eyes were showing, "Put on the movie."

Esme looked at him and couldn't help but give a little laugh. He shook his head and she could tell he was smiling from the way his eyes squinted slightly.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled lightheartedly.

Bella and Edward both laughed before Edward put the movie on.

Esme continued to tease Carlisle, "You look kind of adorable under the cover like that."

Bella looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh again at Esme's comment.

"Edward, they're teasing me," he said lightly.

Esme looked at Bella and they continued to get a little amusement out of Carlisle's rare, almost child-like state.

"Girls, leave him alone," Edward joked again, looking back once over his shoulder with a grin before continuing to fiddle with the DVD player.

Nicole came down out of nowhere, apparently overhearing their conversation, and snapped a candid photo of Carlisle. He turned his head up toward her slightly after the flash went off and shook his head again.

"Three against one," he said, "This isn't fair."

"Against two," Edward said.

"You're not being of much help."

Nicole laughed and checked out how the photo came out on the digital camera, "Perfect," she said, "Mom will love this one."

"Let me see," Esme said with a laugh. Nicole hurried over and Bella joined them too take a look. All three of them shared a laugh and looked at Carlisle.

He remained in his position under the blanket and continued to shake his head at them. Edward took his time getting the movie ready, finding some amusement in Carlisle's slightly vulnerable state. He could relate, though it was much easier knowing it wasn't him having to go through it this time. In time, he also knew that Carlisle would be able to enjoy the happiness through the love-struck radiation that would shine his daughter's face. It just took a little time for it to sink in.

"Okay, I'll go back to my painting," Nicole said, sounding almost exactly like Alice as she did. She patted Carlisle on the head lightly and scooted back up the stairs.

Esme and Bella went back to where they originally sat, and Esme eyed Carlisle as he purposely made eye contact with her for an extra long time with playfully accusing eyes. She laughed again at the partial expression she could see of his.

"I'm sorry," she said, playing with the top of one of his socks.

Carlisle remained silent and Edward smiled across at them as he positioned himself beside Bella.

"Things will be okay, Carlisle," Edward told him, still smiling, "She'll never go far."

He glanced over at Edward, "I thought that once and then they took off to Italy."

Esme looked at him and swatted one of his feet lightly, "Don't bring that up."

"I'm just saying."

"You know, you're starting to sound more modern in your language," Edward said, then repeated the phrase with a slightly more modern tone, "I'm just sayin'."

Carlisle looked at him with a fake seriousness, "I'm this close to going upstairs and watching TV by myself."

Esme, Edward and Bella all got a kick out of his reactions and Esme leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"We're sorry," she repeated.

Carlisle didn't say anything back. He continued to pretend to be mad, having a little fun with it himself, though a small part of him still felt a little torn about how fast Alexandra had grown up.


	28. Interesting Day

**Chapter 28**

Carlisle kissed Esme goodbye as she, Alice and Rosalie were busy decorating the house with Christmas decorations. He gave her a smile and wink, knowing this was one of her favorite times of the year.

"Maybe tonight we'll all go into Seattle again," she said to him in the form of a question.

"Ooo, yes!" Alice said, as she lifted Caleb so he could hang the mistletoe under one of the doorways.

Carlisle snickered, "Yeah that's fine. It might get a little crazy. I think they just decorated the tree last night. It's the first big Christmas weekend."

"Even better," Alice said again, continuing to give her input on their conversation.

Esme looked up at Carlisle and smiled. They shared another kiss and more or less agreed on the plan for later in the evening.

"Have a good day at work," she told him.

Carlisle turned around halfway as he was heading out the door. He grinned, "A couple more weeks."

Esme nodded, "I'll have to check with my boss to see if I can have some of those personal days," she joked.

"Make him understand," he said back playfully.

"I love it when they get all flirty," Alice said to Rosalie, loud enough for Carlisle and Esme to hear them, "It's the Christmas season."

"Have a good day ladies," Carlisle said.

Esme pulled him lightly to her for another kiss before she joined back up with her two counterparts and Caleb to continue with the festivities.

When Carlisle arrived at work, he went along with his typical routine and got settled, opening up his day with some paperwork before making his rounds to a few patients he had tended to regularly over the course of a couple of days. He took the time to appreciate his place of employment, truly a little saddened that it would only be a short period of time more that he would be working there.

Forks Hospital had been his longest job location in all of his three hundred plus years. He loved his work, enjoyed the atmosphere he worked in and thought very highly of his co-workers. It was a part of him.

"Dr. Cullen." A nurse peeked her head into his office as he had just settled down after a busy morning.

"Yes," he said with a half smile.

"Would you mind coming with me for a minute? Dr. Snow said there's something important he needs to discuss with you."

Carlisle stood up, "Sure. Do you know what it's about?"

She shook her head, "He didn't get specific. I'm sorry."

"That's alright," he said with a nod. He adjusted his jacket and let the young woman lead him down two long corridors.

"He's just down this way," she told him.

Carlisle noticed she was leading him toward the break room where many of the employees went to have breakfast, lunch, or dinner, depending on what shift they were working. He was about to let his suspicions get the best of him, though he didn't have time. As they entered the room, a mass of people all yelled "Surprise!" at the same time. The nurse smiled and looked at him with a shrug.

"I'm such a terrible liar," she told him, "I'm glad you didn't ask too many questions.

Carlisle smiled and let out a light laugh, "What's all this?"

"It's a surprise party," she told him, "Everyone got together last weekend and planned it, seeing as you're leaving."

He grinned, "Thank you Kayla." His eyes looked around at the rest of his co-workers.

"You're welcome," she told him with a smile, then gave him a quick hug before he made his way around the room.

"You guys didn't have to do any of this," Carlisle told a small group of nurses he worked with regularly and Dr. Snow, whom he had the closest bond with at the hospital.

His friend patted him once on the back, "We're going to miss ya. We've had some good years here together."

He nodded, "We have. I know."

"Gosh, you've aged much better than I have," Dr. Snow joked with a laugh. He ran a hand through his own gray hair, then brushed a hand over his moustache, "The moustache is starting to get the same salt and pepper as the hair."

Carlisle laughed and thought to himself how important it was that he kept out of the public eye. He was going to miss the people he worked with, though even through the light-hearted jokes, they certainly noticed his unchanging youthful appearance.

"It's a good thing you're going," Betty, an older, heavyset nurse who was well into her sixties said, "Because I was just thinking of leaving old Bill for you; well, propositioning you anyway."

Carlisle laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll certainly miss all of you."

Betty handed him a piece of cake, "Here, everyone's already having some and it's yours. Make sure you get a piece."

He smiled and politely ate the food that they prepared for him. Carlisle made his rounds to everyone and thanked each of his co-workers individually for the surprise party. He was truly touched that they all put the extra thought in and put something together for him in this fashion. People stopped in at different times who were too busy to stay, though wanted to give their special thanks to Carlisle for his services and friendship.

Upon the conclusion of the get-together, Carlisle made sure he thanked as many people again as he could, then got back to work for the rest of the afternoon. He maintained a good feeling for the remainder of the day, and as darkness crept in a little after five o'clock, he made his way out to his car and drove towards home.

The back roads were fairly quiet with only a few cars passing by. As Carlisle drove, a familiar scent caught his nose and it took him an extra second to place it. He quickly realized, however, that it was Micah and Helen. Knowing almost right away that they were traveling parallel to his car for almost a mile, he slowed down and pulled his car to the side of the road and stepped out of the car.

The couple emerged from the woods immediately and approached him. Carlisle was cautious but didn't feel threatened. The pair were calm and direct.

"Carlisle," Micah said, "I apologize for following you, but I was hoping you would sense us nearby and stop. We've been traveling beside you for a minute or two."

He nodded, "I could tell. Is something going on?"

Helen nodded back, "Yes. We wanted to tell you that we felt the presence of the humanizer," she told him, "That's what the four of us having been calling him or her."

"Helen and I both felt it," Micah said, "The elements that we are typically immune to. The freezing December weather. The very light snowfall from yesterday's morning."

"It was quite uncomfortable," Helen added.

"How long did it last?" Carlisle asked.

"Five minutes," Micah said.

"Not even," Helen said back, looking at him. He nodded in agreement.

"Did you catch the scent of who was doing this?" Carlisle asked them again.

"No," they each said.

He looked around the wooded areas that surrounded them, "Maybe he doesn't have a scent. Luciana doesn't. It's possible."

"Aro's daughter?" Helen asked.

"Yes."

"We wish to get on your good side," Micah continued to enforce, "We understand your trust issues, but we sometimes fear traveling in such a small group."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, "I know of others in smaller covens.

"We were attacked by a larger coven several years ago," Helen said, "It was unprovoked. We lost a younger member of our family."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We know we cannot travel with you, or take a permanent residence in Forks, or the areas of Washington nearby because of our choices for food," Micah said, "But being allies is something Helen and I very much desire, as do Christopher and Jacqueline. They're very much like family, but weren't as deeply effected like we were when our friend Jim was taken from us. For a time it was just Helen, myself and Jim, and then we met Christopher and Jacqueline about five years ago."

"Jim was vulnerable, and small," Helen told him, "He was turned at only fourteen, and I looked at him like a son. It was heartbreaking when he was taken from us."

Carlisle nodded, feeling badly for the couple, "I'm very sorry. I know the bond you're talking about and I couldn't imagine it being taken away."

"That's why we wanted to know about conceiving children," Micah told him, "There has been a missing part of our lives since losing our son the way we did; that's the way we looked at him anyway. Having a child of our own would make our lives more manageable."

Carlisle sighed and looked toward Helen. He felt guilty for lying about the conception process and contemplated giving them all of the information they needed to know in order to expand their family. There was a much bigger part of him, however, that wanted no part of putting his family at risk if he _did_ tell them the truth. He decided to talk it over with Esme when he got home before making a decision on the matter.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss," he said again, "And I'm sure my family would be comfortable finding the four of you as allies. I appreciate the concerns and the warning about this vampire with the special power he has. I'll pass it on to my family. Do you think they're looking for trouble?"

Micah and Helen looked at each other before he shrugged, "He hasn't attacked, or tried to. Maybe he's just getting used to his ability, or trying it out. I really can't tell for sure."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay."

"I'm sorry I can't help you more."

"Don't be silly," Carlisle said, "I appreciate the help."

The three of them stood in silence for a moment before the couple made the move to part from Carlisle.

"We won't keep you any longer," Micah said. He pulled his mate to his side and she eagerly linked herself to him. "I will let you know if there is another incident."

"Thank you," Carlisle told him.

Micah extended his free hand and Carlisle shook it. Helen looked to Carlisle with a polite nod and the two of them disappeared as quickly as they'd emerged. Carlisle watched them go before jumping back in his car. He wanted to get home as soon as possible.


	29. Christmas Time Again

**Chapter 29**

When Carlisle arrived home, he knew Esme had already been filled in by Alice in regards to eventful ride home from work. The two of them greeted him by the door as he entered the house. He removed his jacket that was decorated with snowflakes as it began to fall just a minute or two before he returned home.

"I had to stop her from running out there to meet you," Alice said.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Nothing bad," he assured them, "It was-"

"Micah and Helen," Esme intervened.

He nodded, "Yes. They said they felt the presence of whoever it is that can make someone temporarily turn human."

"Are you sure they're honest, Carlisle?" She looked back at Alice, who shrugged.

"They don't seem to be deceitful," he said, "But that's just my opinion." Carlisle's eyes drifted to Alice, "Could you see the story they told me about a lost loved one?"

She nodded, "Jim?"

He nodded back.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"They lost a member of their family to a larger coven," Carlisle said, "His name was Jim and they viewed him like a son. He was changed a younger age, fourteen I believe. Since then, they've had a fear of traveling in such a small pack, and it's the real reason why they wanted to know about having children."

Esme and Alice looked equally empathetic, as they both could strongly agree with the fact that their lives were complete upon having children of their own. They both looked down toward the floor at first before Esme looked up at Carlisle.

"There was a part of me that wanted to tell them the whole truth," he said, "But I wasn't sure what consequences it would bring, and I wanted to speak with you first; all of you really. Spreading the information could potentially effect everyone."

Esme sighed, visibly torn over the right decision. Alice simply shook her head, "I don't know if we should yet. I don't see anything negative coming from either of them, but they came quite literally out of the blue in search of us. Who knows."

"I hate to say it but I agree," Esme said, giving her input, "We've been through too much. If for some reason they can't control a new born with a lust for human blood, The Volturi may hold us responsible for passing the information to them. It could also set them up to lose their child, which would be heartbreaking for them."

Carlisle nodded, "I know. There are a number of negative things that could come from passing the word." He looked at Esme.

"Maybe down the road some time, if they do become our friends," Esme said with a shrug, "Until then..."

They stood in silence for a moment before Caleb ran toward them, towing Alexandra by the hand.

"Okay, okay," she said, "Slow down."

"How much longer?" Caleb asked.

Esme and Alice smiled.

"How much longer until what?" Carlisle asked with a grin.

"Until we go see Santa."

Alexandra smiled and teased her parents, "How come I never got to see Santa?"

"You moved too fast through that stage of your life," Esme said sadly.

She smirked and laughed.

"When are we going?" Caleb asked again.

Carlisle looked to Esme for an answer, and Alice stood smiling with her arms folding in front of her chest.

"How about around seven?" Esme said, looking toward Caleb and the rest of them.

"Seven's good," Alice said cheerily. She looked at Alexandra.

"Fine with me," Alex said back, "We're going to Seattle?"

Esme nodded, "Yep."

"There's an ice skating rink," Carlisle said, "I heard you saying the other day you wanted to skate."

Alexandra smiled, "Yeah. It sounds fun. Is everyone going?"

"I wouldn't allow it any other way," Alice said. She grinned and scooted away from them to spread the word to the rest of the family that may or may not have already been filled in on the plans.

"Me and Rose are going, and so are William and Madison whether they like it or not," Emmett called before Alice could find him.

"Everything okay?" Alexandra said, noticing her parents' tense postures.

"Yes," they both said with matching smiles.

Caleb tugged hard on his sister's arm, "Come help me find my hat."

"Hold on," Alexandra told him, "I will."

He tugged on her arm again once before holding onto her hand with both of his.

"Something happened..." she suspected.

"Nothing happened," Carlisle told her with a calming sense to his voice.

She looked at him skeptically with her free hand on her hip.

He smiled and looked at Esme, then back to his daughter, "Nothing happened," he repeated, "I just had a word with Micah and Helen. They told me a little story about their own family, that's all."

"What did they say?"

"They lost a boy named Jim. He was young and the two of them were parental figures to him."

Alexandra's expression softened a bit but she didn't say anything.

"That's all. I was contemplating telling them about the eclipse, but I didn't. That's what I wanted to talk to Mom about, but we decided to keep it to ourselves for now."

She glanced at both Carlisle and Esme, "That's all?"

"That's all," he confirmed, "I promise."

Caleb began swinging Alexandra's arm, smiling as he progressively got faster.

"Caleb," she said, looking down at her brother, slightly annoyed.

"Alex!" he said back in the same tone.

She looked down and shook her head, making Carlisle and Esme both chuckle.

"Go pick out a hat with your brother," Esme said with a smile, "We'll talk more about this if you want, but that's all that happened."

"Come on," Caleb said, practically dragging his sister away.

Alexandra gave them a look and gave in to his pushy, younger-brother ways. When they had gone, Esme turned to Carlisle.

"Is that really the feeling you're getting about these people?" she asked, "That they aren't threatening, and that they're just looking for information?"

Carlisle put an arm around her shoulders and the two of them began to walk away from the doorway toward the living room, "I can't tell you for sure, but they seem alright to me. They could've easily tried to go on the offensive against me, but they didn't. They had me outnumbered two to one."

Esme sighed at the thought. "We shouldn't travel alone anymore."

"I agree," he said, "But nothing happened, and I don't think anything will, not with them at least."

"With the other person... if they actually exist."

"We'll see," Carlisle told her nonchalantly.

Esme sighed again and looked at him. Carlisle smiled and brought her to him, kissing her forehead in the process, "Let's have fun tonight in the city."

She nodded and leaned up against him. He kissed her forehead again and let his fingers run through her hair once or twice. They stood in each others' arms without moving for a minute before Carlisle spoke.

"The last time we all went down there as a family we just found out about Masen," he told her quietly, rubbing her back.

"I remember," Esme said.

"And then we said the next Christmas we'd go back and take him down to get a picture with Santa Claus."

Esme snickered into his chest, "Yeah, and then he was practically married one year later."

"Yep," he told her, giving a light laugh back. "We can finally make one of our kids believe in Santa."

"Santa and the Elves are on some of the flash cards I've done with Caleb," Esme said, "And he can't get enough of that movie Elf."

Carlisle tilted her chin up towards him and gave her a kiss, "Let's have fun tonight."

"Emmett," Edward's voice called.

"Remember last time we also had a big snowball fight right before we went?" Emmett asked loudly, apparently overhearing their conversation.

Carlisle and Esme didn't separate from each other, but they looked in his direction. He held a small snowball in his hand.

"It was the most I could get off the ground," Emmett told them, "Only a little has stuck so far."

"Don't throw it in here," Esme said, "I don't want to remind everyone of the window you broke last time."

He laughed and shrugged. Carlisle, too, smiled and shook his head. He stepped away from Esme slightly, but linked his hand with hers. "I'll take a challenge for when we get back."

Emmett nodded, "You're on."

Edward entered the room, seeming to want in on the action. Jasper sensed all of the men were together and walked in slowly to join them with a smirk.

"I remember Rosalie got me pretty good that day we had a big family snowball fight," he said, looking at Emmett, "I hope you don't mind if I get her back."

"Not at all," Emmett said.

Rosalie made a smart comment from upstairs before Alice and her started whispering.

"I know what you're thinking!" Edward called up to them.

"Always cheating!" Rosalie called back, "You can't win fairly, Edward."

"Neither can Alice," he called back.

"I won't deny that," she said with a laugh.

Carlisle looked at Esme and smiled, "Let's go get changed and get ready. This could be a long night."

Emmett tossed the snowball lightly toward them and Carlisle caught it, though snow scattered as it broke apart in his hand.

"Emmett..." Esme said. She brushed some snow out of Carlisle's hair and looked toward the floor where pieces laid.

"I got it," he told her with a grin, "Go get ready."

They both smiled and Carlisle was thankful that the night had taken a more lighthearted turn. They climbed the stairs together as the boys still plotted downstairs and Emmett swept up the little mess. Caleb whipped through the hallways with a traditional red Santa hat on and appeared overly excited for their night out. Carlisle smiled and looked at Esme as she glowed at the happiness of her family. Alice turned on some Christmas music and got the rest of them in the spirit of the holiday.

Esme's phone went off and she looked down, "Masen!" she said to Carlisle, then picked it up. She spoke with him, smiling throughout the conversation, before hanging up a few minutes later. She turned to Carlisle, "Masen's off work. He's coming with Leah, Cassie, Sue and Charlie."

Carlisle smiled, "That's good."

"Jacob, Nessy, Seth and Lucy are meeting us there. They're already out."

He smiled, "We better get ready then."


	30. A Perfect Evening

**Chapter 30**

Fun was an understatement to describe Caleb's first Christmas-time experience. He could hardly contain himself on the streets of Seattle and was overcome by the lights, the people and Santa Claus. Carlisle and Esme made sure he looked like the rest of the children there, complete with a winter hat, gloves and a heavy jacket. He liked the extra layers of clothing and kept playing with hit mittens throughout the night.

Esme stood in line with Caleb to get his picture taken with Santa. While they waited toward the back of the line, he was overly talkative and expressed how much he couldn't wait to talk to the man he had only seen in pictures. By the time they reached the front of the line, he was quiet and shy, almost taken back by his presence. He kept his hands up by his face and Esme couldn't help but grin.

Carlisle stood to the side against a plastic white railing that separated the people in line from everyone else. He was close enough with his camera and waved to Caleb as he made his way to the front of the line. Caleb waved back nervously and walked slowly toward Santa as he was called up by the elves.

"Go ahead," Esme urged, allowing him to go up on his own while she stepped toward the other side where he would exit.

Caleb looked star-struck as he glanced up at the towering man with the beard, who reached down and picked him up before setting him down on his lap, giving the typical "ho ho ho" as a greeting.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked in a merry voice.

Caleb continued to stare at him for a second before words finally left his mouth, "Um... a toy truck that I can ride in in the driveway."

"Have you been a good boy?"

He looked at Esme, who nodded to him, before he nodded on his own. The Santa got a kick out of how he looked to his mother for the answer.

"Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Maybe a video game for my brother Emmett."

"A video game for your brother, that's a very selfless gift," Santa said, "Is Emmett older or younger?"

"Older," Caleb said softly.

"And he likes to play video games?"

He nodded.

"Well, I think we can probably try to make sure you and Emmett get those gifts, okay?"

Caleb nodded again.

"Will you promise to be a good boy until Christmas... and afterwards?"

"Yes," Caleb said.

"Okay. Have a very Merry Christmas."

"You too Santa."

"Do you want a picture?"

He nodded for the third time and Esme took the camera from Carlisle. Another woman stood with a Polaroid camera and snapped a photo of the two of them at the same time Esme did.

"Have a Merry Christmas young man," Santa said again.

"Merry Christmas."

Caleb hopped off Santa's lap and hurried over to Esme, who waved with a quick 'thank you' to them.

One of the helpers walked toward them with a photo, "It's no charge for the photo, but would you like to donate a dollar to our charity?"

Esme nodded as the teenager handed her the photograph. She removed her wallet from her purse and handed the young lady a fifty dollar bill.

"Wow," the girl said.

She smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," the girl said back with a smile. She looked back down at the large bill in her hand and Esme took Caleb out toward Carlisle before she could say another word.

"Do you think Santa will get you the truck?" Carlisle asked, as Caleb rushed toward him, still a little awe struck from his experience.

"Yeah. I don't know," he said, eagerly making himself comfortable in his father's arms. He looked back toward Santa again and Carlisle smiled at Esme.

"How'd the picture come out?" he asked.

"Great," Esme told him, showing him the Polaroid version first before the image she got on her camera.

Carlisle linked hands with her and carried Caleb toward the ice skating rink, where most of the rest of their family had gone.

"Oh look," Esme pointed, "There's Alex and Michael."

They all looked and saw him twirl her around gracefully on the ice as they went around the circle holding hands. Nicole stood flirting with what appeared to be a group of teenage human boys before Alice called her away.

"That's all we need," Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Hey, it all worked out for Edward."

"Just barely." He smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

Esme began to laugh and pointed over again, "Wow, look at Jacob and Renesme."

Carlisle smiled, seeing him hoist her up onto his shoulders. "We've got a good group," he said.

"We sure do," Esme agreed.

"Can I skate?" Caleb asked.

They looked at each other, wondering if the moment would get the best of their son and he'd end up flying around the ice with reckless abandon.

"Only if you go with Dad," Esme said, smirking at Carlisle, "You can't let go of his hand."

Carlisle grinned and nodded.

"Okay," Caleb agreed right away.

"I'll stay on the side and take pictures," Esme told them.

"Let's go!" Caleb pointed eagerly and laughed as Carlisle rushed them over toward the skate rental.

Esme followed just behind them and began snapping photos of the rest of their family. She sighed happily and clapped as Caleb got onto the ice for the first time. The slickness caught him off guard and he almost fell but Carlisle caught him. He was startled at first but started to laugh and quickly got the hand of it with his father's help.

She looked around, spotting everyone engaged in some type of fun, festive behavior. She grinned made sure she got at least a few pictures of everyone. A smile lingered on her face and she leaned one elbow against the railing, placing her hand beneath her chin to rest on.

_What a perfect night_, she thought to herself.

Caleb was still wound up when they arrived home and Alexandra gave her mother and Alice a wink as he made himself comfortable on one of the couches. He grabbed the remote and snuggled under a blanket, still sporting his red Santa hat. Esme sat down next to him for about fifteen minutes before she saw his eyes start to drift away to a closed position.

She looked at Alexandra who smiled, "Can I see your camera?" her daughter asked.

Esme nodded and spoke quietly, "It's in my bag. I think I placed it on the kitchen counter." She stood up and removed Caleb's hat, then kissed his forehead and turned the television's volume down, then flicked the light off in the living room.

Everyone seemed to be sensitive and aware to the fact that he was asleep and steered clear of the room he was in, settling themselves in other areas of the house.

Esme made her way upstairs to her room where Carlisle was changing out of his clothes. "What happened to the snowball fight?" she whispered to him, closing the door behind her.

He shrugged, "I guess it'll have to wait for another day."

She smiled at him and made her way across the room, landing a single kiss on his lips. "I love you. Tonight was fun."

Carlisle smiled back with a nod, "I love you too."

Esme wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, then turned off the lights and switched on the television. Carlisle stood in his boxers and a t-shirt, then met Esme as she crossed toward the bed. She sighed contently as he pulled her in for a hug, having the urge to kiss him again.

He slipped off the heavy layers of her clothing until she was in about as much clothing as him before they settled closely under the covers. Esme cuddled up against him and giggled to herself before asking him to take his shirt off.

Carlisle laughed, too, and did as she asked, tossing his shirt over the side of the bed.

"What's on TV?" Esme asked.

Carlisle reached for the remote and settled farther down, "Who cares."

She laughed at his response, though he switched through until he found something they both agreed on.

Carlisle watched for a minute or two before he slowly shifted Esme so she was on top of him. She laughed and looked down at him, pushing his hair back a few times. His hand drifted toward the back of her neck and she leaned down and kissed him, feeling his eyes close as she did. Esme's body relaxed onto his completely and she let her hands settle on his chest after tracing lines all over his upper body.

He sighed and smiled as she broke their long kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing her demeanor well enough to tell something was on her mind.

Esme gave him a closed mouth smiled and traced over his bare shoulders again with her fingers before letting her hand settle on the side of his face. Her smiled then faded, "I can't take any more danger to our family, Carlisle."

He looked at her and rested both of his hands on her lower back, "Don't think about that."

"I can't help it," Esme said, "It's like every time we're finally okay, something else happens. Those people today... what if they did try to attack you. What would you have done?"

"They didn't," Carlisle said reassuringly, finding it in him to smile, "That should be a good sign."

"I just," she shook her head, "I can't imagine something happening to Caleb, or any of them. He's still so young and vulnerable. You saw how he was with Santa Claus tonight. His eyes were like saucers. He was so excited and nervous."

"Nothing's going to happen to Caleb, Esme."

"I know." She looked down, "Isn't it terrible that I get this worked up? Too many things have happened."

Carlisle sighed and grinned, "I'll have to call Jasper up here then." He began to sit up halfway and pretended like he was going to call him before Esme stopped him with a smile and pushed on his chest.

"Stop," she said, still smiling.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and continued to smile so Esme's wouldn't fade. "Don't think of the 'what if's'. Remember?"

Esme nodded, "It's hard not to."

Carlisle ran his hands teasingly around her body before finally placing one on the side of her face, as she had done to him a few minutes before, "Don't stress unless it's about Christmas presents."

She looked at him and fell into the comforting look in his eyes. "Okay," she whispered.

Carlisle guided her lips back to his and Esme sighed heavily into his mouth.

"You okay?" he asked.

She grinned and kissed him again, "That one was a good sigh."

He looked at her again, "I'll never let anything happen to us."

"Okay," Esme said, leaning back down toward him again, "You might have to take the lead tonight," she told him quietly.

Carlisle quickly flipped them so he was on top of her and Esme wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and let the other linger on his back. Another giggle left her mouth before she pushed any negative thoughts away and let the night end as perfectly as it had begun.


	31. Turn of Events

**Chapter 31**

Carlisle stood behind Esme on the balcony of their room and watched as the snow continued to fall throughout the night. Everything was still and peaceful. Below them on the deck, the glow of Christmas lights could be seen in the darkness. Even the house was quiet, for the most part, aside from some occasional quiet laughter, some talking and the sounds of a television on a very low volume. Caleb was still sound asleep.

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a... house full of vampires," Esme joked in a quiet voice.

Carlisle laughed and pulled her tightly against him. The two of them stood wrapped in a red and green plaid blanket, still wearing next to nothing after enjoying a quiet, sensual evening with each other after their night out. He brushed her hair back away from her ear and kissed her earlobe gently.

"I... love... you," he said slowly.

"Well, I.. love... you... more," Esme said back, teasing him though had serious undertones in her voice.

"That's not possible," Carlisle whispered.

"You tell me that every time."

"Because it's true."

"Nope," she shook her head and felt her shoulders shrug upward as a reaction to his lips on her neck. When he stopped she decided to ask him about his decision to leave the hospital. "Do you have any regrets about our decision to stay here in Forks, as far as you being able to work goes?"

"No," he answered right away without hesitation, "Don't get me wrong, I love my work and I'll always have a passion for the medical field, but it's nothing compared to the love of you and this family. There's never been a contest."

Esme nodded, "I just want to make sure."

"You don't have to," Carlisle assured her, "I want to stay. Everyone is happy here. You've all had to give up so much over the years for me to continue working. It's time I give up something."

She shook her head, "You're a crazy man."

He snickered, "Why's that?"

"You just have no idea what you've done for this family. You really don't."

Carlisle kissed her shoulders and settled his hands on the lowest part of her stomach. Esme secured the blanket in front of her with one hand and let her other rest over his.

"No more babies for awhile, huh," she said.

His quick outburst of laughter rippled through her, "I hadn't planned on it. Why, have you started to think about it?"

"No," Esme said, laughing back. "Caleb's a handful."

"Understatement of the year," Carlisle continued to laugh with her.

"What about later on down the road when he's all grown up?"

"Sure," he told her.

Esme smiled and leaned into him.

"See, I like when you think of the good possibilities," Carlisle said.

"Me too," she said, "I promise I won't-"

"You can talk to me about anything though," he said, "I don't want you to think you have to keep your feelings inside."

"I know," she said, "I don't feel that way, but I can't keep worrying myself to death either." She stopped and listened, "If you really focus, you can hear Caleb's little breaths in and out as he sleeps."

Carlisle stayed still and leant an ear to hear what Esme heard. A smile spread across his face when he picked up on what she had. "I can hear him."

Esme turned and smiled, "He had so much fun tonight. I've dreamed of going back there with one of the kids since we thought we'd be able to with Masen. I'm so glad we got to do it with Caleb."

"Me too," Carlisle said.

Esme took his face in her hands and kissed him. He grabbed the ends of the blanket and wrapped her securely in it against him again and kissed her several times before she pulled back and almost shivered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Esme said, immediately running her hands up and down her arms. She reached her hand out to touch his chest and pulled back, a little startled.

"What?" Carlisle asked again, more concerned. He looked down at his body.

"You're... cold. I'm cold," Esme said. She shivered again and tried to make it more discreet.

"Cold?" Carlisle's mind drifted back to his conversation with Micah and Helen. Her words rang in his head and he quickly shifted Esme so she was behind him and he glanced out into the yard.

"Carlisle," Esme said, glancing down toward her hands.

He turned and wrapped her fully in the blanket, sensing she really was freezing, then headed back toward the railing and leaned over. He took in a long, deep breath and tried to catch someone's scent in the air.

Esme's teeth chattered for a moment and Carlisle turned to her, "Go back inside," he said, placing a hand on the side of her face. The fact that she nearly shuddered from his touch made him feel a slight sadness and he took his hand away, "I'm sorry."

"No, no," she guided his hand back toward her face and held it between her own hands, "What's going on?"

Carlisle looked her in the eye and whispered, "He's got to be nearby. You're feeling the cold air. I feel cold to you."

Esme shook her head, then quickly acknowledged the fact that she had admitted herself. A long sigh left her mouth, "What do we do?" She quickly straightened up and cuddled back against him, "You don't feel cold anymore."

He looked at her skeptically, but realized she was telling the truth.

"Honestly, Carlisle," she went on, "I feel completely normal again." She looked at her arms.

"Stay here," he told her, "Put some clothes back on and look after Caleb and Alex."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm going out to find him. He's nearby."

"No, Carlisle, please-"

He kissed her, "We could catch him. Esme, please. I'll call Emmett and Edward and Jasper with me. I have to go now, though."

She began to shook her head then closed her eyes and reluctantly agreed, "Okay. Okay."

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice was already calling from down in the yard.

"Go down with Caleb. Don't wake him. We'll be right back."

"Okay," she agreed quietly with a nod.

Carlisle titled her face to kiss her again before he snatched a pair of sweatpants from the ground and threw them on in his leap off the balcony. Emmett and Jasper burst through the back door at the same time, each looking equally determined.

"Come on," Carlisle called, as they rapidly made their way toward where he now stood with Edward, who was already on the same page. Emmett and Jasper were quickly filled in and the four of them made their way into the woods in search of the mystery vampire.


	32. Confrontation

**Chapter 32**

Edward took the lead, running slightly in front of Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. He inhaled a deep breath as he ran and was sure of the scent they were tracking.

"It's him, Carlisle," Edward called, taking a quick look over his shoulder.

"Not Micah," Carlisle responded.

"No, the other one."

"Christopher."

Emmett grunted and nearly hissed through his teeth as he barreled his body as rapidly as he could through the trees. "We're closing in on him," he said.

Carlisle glanced over and saw the determined look on his face.

"There's no one else," Emmett added, "Just him."

Ahead, the outline of Christopher's body could be seen leaping from tree to tree. He swung himself off a long, overhanging branch before hitting the ground again so he could run.

"Stop!" Edward shouted, though wasn't surprised when he continued to run. With a final push effort, Edward dug his feet into the ground with every push off and made a diving leap toward the man.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted, seeing his brother take Christopher to the ground on the first attempt.

The three of them quickly accompanied the two of them, who wrestled on the ground, before Emmett was able to work his way into the fight and pin him down completely.

"Stop!" Emmett bellowed again, "We want to speak with you. Why were you running?"

Christopher tried struggling for another moment before he finally let his body slump lazily into the ground. Snow decorated his signature hat and matching navy blue sweatshirt. He didn't answer the question.

Edward stood up from where he was still crouched and looked at Carlisle, who approached Christopher slowly.

"Do you have the power to turn someone human temporarily?" he asked in a quiet, non-threatening fashion.

Christopher looked up at Carlisle from where Emmett still had him pinned to the ground. "Can you tell him to get off me?"

Carlisle nodded and looked at Emmett, who appeared to be enjoying his hold on the man. He quickly agreed and stood them both up, yet kept a firm grip on his forearm. Edward and Jasper positioned themselves on either side of Christopher and Emmett released him.

Christopher looked to his left and right from the corner of his eye and kept his jaw stern.

"Christopher," Carlisle went on, "Please, just tell us what we need to know."

He remained silent and looked around toward the treetops, almost as if he was thinking up an exit strategy. His pale, model-like features shined in the strips of moonlight that peered through the trees and just a small amount of his shaggy hair was visible around his ears and forehead from beneath the hat.

"Do Micah and Helen know?" Carlisle went on.

"No," Christopher said coldly. He kept his face hard as he stared back at Carlisle.

"Don't try to run," Edward told him, shaking his head.

The man turned to him and practically rolled his eyes.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Carlisle asked him.

Christopher shook his head.

"Well, are you just figuring out how to use your power? Why are you using it?"

Edward stared at him with confusion. His thoughts were a little edgy and he was attempting to push the truth from his mind, being well aware of Edward's mind reading ability. All he could see in Christopher's thoughts was, _it's me, it's me, it's me; not her._

"What does that mean?" Edward asked when he, again, failed to answer Carlisle's question.

Christopher looked at him but didn't speak.

Edward repeated the line that crossed through his mind several times, "It's me, it's me, it's me; not her."

He looked at Edward with an almost frightened look and tried to push his way past Jasper, who was far too many steps ahead to be taken by surprise. He easily subdued him and held his arms behind his back.

"Answer the questions," Jasper said, "It's never our intention to hurt anyone, but if you're a threat to our family then we'll have no choice."

"We don't want any trouble," Carlisle added, "We just want to know the truth. Why are you using your powers on us, and on Micah and Helen?"

"If he's even used them on Micah and Helen," Emmett said, "Maybe they were playing us, too."

"No." Edward shook his head, "They don't know."

"Just leave it alone," Christopher said finally.

"I think we'd all be glad to," Carlisle told him, "But I need to know that our family will be safe. Unless you tell me otherwise, I would suspect that you're turning people human to make them more vulnerable."

"They don't _turn_ human, first of all," he went on, "You don't have blood running through your veins. You don't eat food. It's just you are susceptible to human pain... and death."

"So, if you're not trying to cause pain, why are you turning people into this vulnerable state?" Carlisle asked, "Like my wife, for one."

Christopher smirked and shrugged.

Emmett and Jasper both looked to Carlisle, waiting for some kind of permission to retaliate on the man. Carlisle simply shook his head, knowing what they were thinking before they could even indicate it.

"Go ahead, I suppose," Christopher said, "I mean, they do compare you to The Volturi now anyway." He seemed to know that none of them liked being compared to the Italian coven in even the slightest of ways.

"I'm not sure who you mean by 'they'," Carlisle stated calmly, "But no, we are not, nor would we ever claim or attempt to be like The Volturi. They serve their purpose in our world. We just exist in it like everyone else."

"So you say," Christopher said back in a smart tone, "But here we are in the woods, and I suppose I'm about to be reprimanded for my crimes."

"What crimes?" he asked.

"Lying. Manipulation. The list could go on," he stared at Carlisle's attire of just a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, "What are you getting initiated into that wolf pack, or something?"

Carlisle ignored the comment, not wanting to feed into the mind game Christopher was playing, "I just want to know your motive for using your gift on Esme, that's all."

"Motive?" he laughed, "I don't believe there is a motive. I didn't harm your wife in any way."

"But in that state, you could," Carlisle told him, "Like I said, I just want my family to be safe. I don't know why it's a difficult conversation to have, especially if you have no underlying dangerous intentions that will put us in jeopardy."

Christopher stared back at him but didn't say anything.

"Who is the _she_ you're referring to in your thoughts?" Edward asked, "Is it Jacqueline?"

"Look," Christopher said, "I don't know how to control this thing. I've used it on Micah and Helen because I'm comfortable around them. I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to distance themselves from us. We're safer in a pack, okay?"

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all exchanged glances, leery by his sudden passivity.

"You're telling us so Jacqueline will be okay?" Edward asked, "You think we'd hurt her?"

"I have no idea," Christopher said back in a snide manner. "All I know is, yes, I'm still learning how to use this. I don't know at what distances it's effective from. I don't know if it works on everyone. I'm just using it because I can, I guess. I'm not trying to attack anyone. Don't you think I would have by now? I've had my chances on the other two."

"What other two?" Emmett asked.

"Micah and Helen."

Carlisle looked at him with wondering eyes, "Why did you use it on Esme?"

"I didn't know which one of you it would work on, I just shot it in your direction. I wasn't even near the house, and I couldn't see you. I could just sense that two of you were outside."

Carlisle still remained skeptic, but softened a bit, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I don't like being cornered the way I am now," Christopher told him, "And I certainly don't like being tackled to the ground, or held down." He glanced at Emmett behind him.

"We asked you to stop," Edward said.

"I didn't think you'd buy my story."

Jasper loosened his grip on Christopher's arm but didn't fully let go.

"May I return to my wife and my family now?"

"Stay away from the house," Emmett told him firmly.

"You should tell your friends of you gift," Carlisle advised.

Edward looked back at Christopher, "Why do you keep repeating that?" The same phrase kept being thrown at Edward as if the man was saying it directly to him. _It's me, not her._

"I just don't want Jacqueline to be targeted or involved," Christopher said, "Leave her out of this."

"No one's going to harm her," Carlisle assured him.

"Good." He rested his hands on his hips, looking as if he'd just finished a work-out. Jasper didn't fight the release of his arm and backed up a step.

"It's best if you move on," Edward said, looking toward Carlisle just after he said it, "There are others of our kind out there. You should look to make friends with them."

"It's nothing personal," Carlisle went on, "We just can't take a risk of one of our family members being unsafe as a result to your gift."

"I'll pass the word to Micah," Christopher said.

"Tell Micah what you told us," Carlisle said again, "It's only right."

Christopher sneered and took his first opportunity to break away from the four of them in the direction he was heading before Edward took him down. When he was gone, the four of them looked at each other, each with tons of questions and an equal amount of concerns.

"We should get back home," Carlisle said.

The three of them nodded in agreement and Emmett patted Carlisle on the back as they started to run. Edward and Jasper seemed to share some unspoken communication, each equally interested in Christopher's thought patterns. There was a lot to be said once they returned.


	33. Where Do We Go From Here

**Chapter 33**

Alice sat amongst the girls at the house switching back and forth from vision to vision. Nicole picked up on her mind troubles in a deeper sense than the rest of them, though everyone knew something was up. Alice, however, couldn't bring herself to verbally get out her concerns. Each of the begged in their own way to know what was going on, though she simply assured them that the four men were alright. Michael looked the most guilty, as he Emmett had practically forced him to stay in order to help protect the house, assuring him that the four of them would be more than enough out in the woods.

Edward was the first to burst through the back door, followed closely by Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"What happened?" Esme asked first, before anyone else could. She glanced down at Caleb, who was still sound asleep on the couch.

"It was Christopher," Carlisle told them.

"What'd you guys do?" Rosalie asked.

"Talked to him," Emmett told her.

"You let him go?"

He nodded.

Rosalie's eyes were shocked, "I'm calling William and Maddy. They shouldn't be alone."

Esme seemed to react to Rosalie's words and picked up her phone to dial Masen's number.

"They're okay," Alice said to Rosalie, "They'll make it here on their own if they come now."

"Masen and Leah and Cassie are okay, too," Nicole said to Esme, with a reassuring ring to her voice.

Esme gave her a quiet "thank you" and immediately started talking on the phone as her son picked up.

"So what happened?" Alexandra asked, "You didn't... kill him?"

"No," Carlisle shook his head, "He didn't deserve to be killed."

"He tried to hurt Mom."

He shook his head again. "It's complicated, Alex."

Alice stared at Carlisle, "We need to talk about something, but tell everyone what you found out first." She looked to Jasper, who immediately linked himself to her side.

Carlisle gave her a look of concern, but decided to do as she asked. He began reliving what had just happened not far from their home with Christopher, and Edward reiterated that the sentence,_ it's not her, it's me_, could have some potential significance. He asked for input from everyone's thoughts, who were all coming up with their own unique theories, none of which were certain or uncertain.

"Micah and Helen don't know that the gift belongs to him," Edward said, "I'm sure of that. I don't believe they were lying."

"But the other lady, Jacqueline...?" Rosalie started upon hanging up the phone, "She must know."

"Where are they?" Emmett asked, referring to William and Madison.

"On their way," she looked at Alice, who nodded to confirm her previous statement about their safety.

Emmett motioned for her to join him, "We'll meet them halfway."

Esme ended her phone call with Masen, and Carlisle and Alexandra were looking for answers to what they spoke about.

"Jacob and Nessy were over there already. They feel safe and alerted the other boys on the reservation," she turned to Bella, "Seth and Lucy are with your father and Sue."

Bella nodded, "Okay, thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't follow you out there," Michael said to Carlisle.

He shook his head, "We didn't even need the four of us. It was better that you stayed back."

"So, you decided he wasn't dangerous?" Esme asked, "Where did he go?"

"Back to their coven's camp," Edward answered, "That's what he referred to it as in his mind."

"We asked that they find a new place to stay," Carlisle told her.

"We'll keep an eye out," Jasper said, looking back and forth from Alice to Esme.

"So will I," Alice said with a nod, "I had my focus primarily on Micah and Helen, seeing as he came across as the leader of their family. I hadn't put much thought into Christopher until now."

Caleb began to stir on the couch, and Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance.

"I got him," she said with a reassuring nod. He nodded back and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaving his lips against her face for an extra second before she made her way over to their son.

Edward looked at Alice, viewing her thoughts and nudged Bella, "Why don't we go down to Masen's to be with Renesme."

She looked up at him and nodded quickly in agreement. Edward placed a hand on her back and lead her toward the front door, glancing back at Alice once as they left.

Alice took Jasper's ear close to her lips, "Stay with Esme. Keep her and Caleb in a good mood."

Jasper looked her in the eye and nodded, then accepted a quick kiss she gave him. He headed over to where Esme was running her hair through Caleb's hair and asking him if he wanted to try to find a Christmas show to put on.

Alice reached for Carlisle's hand and pulled him outside. Her quick, bold action took him off guard but he got on the same page as they reached a destination just slightly beyond the perimeter of their yard.

"Something's happening as we speak," she started, catching the immediate alarm in Carlisle's expression. "None of us are in danger, but it has to do with Esme's quick transformation from vampire to 'human' back to vampire."

"What?" he asked, now overly stern and focused on what Alice was about to tell him.

"Okay... well..." she took a deep breath.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"What is it then?" he asked immediately.

"Something with her back and forth state effected something."

"Effected what?" he asked just as eagerly.

"You know how the whole process of having a child is very quick, in retrospect..."

He nodded.

Alice sighed again and brushed some hair away from her eyes, "Well... gosh this is hard to say..."

"What, Alice?" Carlisle asked with a hint of rare impatience in the tone of his voice.

"The baby couldn't adapt to the changing of her body so quickly. It's dying... as we speak."

Confusion filled his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You conceived a child... and due to it's rapid development, it couldn't adapt. It must have stayed in a human-like state and it can't grow, or function or... live in Esme's womb. It's not getting the nutrients it needs. I'm not even sure what it needs, but there's no way to save it. I've seen it. I'm sorry."

Carlisle still looked overly confused as he tried to process the rapid information on top of the eventful night that had already taken place.

"And to make things weirder," Alice went on, "It's the exact date that we all originally found out about Masen... to the day."

He sighed, "How can you tell-"

"It's a vision like any of the rest of them, Carlisle," she explained, "I could kind of see into it's undeveloped mind, more like Edward's gift than my own, but it was still a vision."

"So it can't survive because of Christopher's little experiment with his gift?"

Alice nodded. She could see the mixed emotions in Carlisle's face and posture. "I don't think I've ever felt the need to say this to you, but relax. Think rationally. If you confront him now, it could get ugly. And everyone will eventually find out the truth about the eclipse, and the wishes."

"There's got to be a way to try to-"

"You can try," Alice told him, "But I've seen you try and..." she shook her head.

"So, what do we do?" he asked her with a shrug, "I can't not do anything. Is Esme okay?"

"She'll be fine."

Relief filled his face and he nodded, "Nothing will happen to her over this... physically anyway. I don't know about emotionally."

"Can you see if it's a boy or girl?"

She shook her head, "It's only a matter of a day, maybe two before it won't be alive anymore," then added, "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell Esme myself."

Carlisle took in a long, deep breath, catching Christopher's lingering scent from before, and the faint scent of Jacqueline. He looked around, wanting to go confront the man, but decided to stay put. He and Alice exchanged another glance and stood looking toward each other. Neither of them knew exactly where to go from there, but Alice knew the immediate horizons were not going to be bright.


	34. Two Feelings at Once

**Chapter 34**

Alice and Carlisle took their time walking back to the house, neither saying much as they were both thinking ahead to what they would say and do when they got back.

"She'll notice something physically in the morning," Alice said quietly, "The same way as we all did in the past the morning after."

He nodded and gave her a closed mouth smile then placed a hand on her back gently for a moment before they got back within the confines of the yard. Alexandra and Michael were the first to greet them back as they approached the back deck area.

"Is everything okay?" Alexandra asked.

Carlisle nodded with a smile and gave her a long hug and kissed her forehead, "Yeah."

Michael stood silently behind them, glancing once over at Alice, before Alexandra linked back up with him.

"Why don't we go have a little chat," Alice told her, "About possibly wedding colors."

Alexandra gave her a soft smile and agreed.

"You can come, too, Michael," she said, extending the invitation, "I know it seems more girly but it's your wedding, too."

"Alright," Michael responded.

"Let's get on the computer and start looking for things that match. We'll make sure you get what you want," Alice told Alexandra.

Carlisle allowed the three of them inside ahead of himself.

"Can we borrow your office?" Alice asked.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Jas," Alice said as they passed by. She waved for him to join her, "And steal the munchkin while you're at it."

"Come on Caleb," Alexandra said, "Want to help me find colors for my wedding," she rephrased the statement and gave Michael a small grin, "I mean _our_ wedding."

"Green, green, green," he said eagerly, wiggling off the couch, now wide awake. His short legs carried him all the way to Alice's arms, where he made a leap to her waiting hands.

Jasper laughed and messed up his hair a little as they took the stairs toward the office.

Esme stood up from the couch and crossed the room toward Carlisle, where he still stared up to where the rest of them had disappeared to

"You're not looking at me," she told him with a grin, "Which I know by now means something's not right."

He turned to her, unable to hide a half smile at her ability to see right through him. Carlisle moved his hand quickly to the back of her neck and gently moved her face toward his.

Esme kissed him and recognized how he was prolonging their interaction by not taking his lips away from hers. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and saw the painful squint in his closed eyes. She pushed lightly off his chest. "Carlisle..."

"Come for a drive with me," he said, "Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay. Caleb-"

"He'll be alright for a few minutes with Alice. We won't be long."

"Okay," Esme said again.

Carlisle kissed her once more before taking her hand in his. He grabbed the keys to his car and the two of them headed to the garage. Esme knew he wanted to make sure Alexandra didn't hear their conversation due his eagerness to get away from the house. She also knew that he and Alice had just discussed something important, and guessed it was part of one of her visions.

He drove for about ten minutes before finally pulling the car over.

"Did you leave the house so Alex wouldn't hear whatever it is you're going to tell me?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked down with another half-hearted grin, "You know me too well."

Esme smiled back, and quickly let it fade, "Is something going to happen to you?"

"What?" he asked, then quickly shook his head, "No. No."

She sighed heavily out of relief, "What about the kids? Are they going to be alright? Did Alice see anything happening to them? And I do mean all of them; Caleb, Alex, Masen, Edward, Bella... everyone."

Carlisle shook his head again, "They're fine. Alice didn't see anything happening to anyone."

Esme smiled an sighed a second time, "Good. Okay," she stared into his anxious, somber eyes, "What then?"

"Um, well," he decided not to hesitate any further, "Alice saw that, beginning tonight, you're carrying a child, but because you were temporarily put into that human state, the child was too, and now it's having trouble growing and surviving because you changed back into an immortal."

Her eyes looked as confused as his when Alice first told him. "What?"

"Alice told me that you'd be able to feel it in the morning, the baby..."

"Baby?" Esme still wasn't fully allowing herself to comprehend everything.

"That's what she told me."

"Are you sure? Is she sure?" she looked down toward her stomach and placed a hand over it.

Carlisle nodded, "Something about Christopher's gift effected it, and Alice said it won't last more than a day or so."

"I didn't think that..." Esme shook her head and almost sounded as if she was talking to herself or caught between different thoughts, "There's no way... I mean, I guess... Really?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what to do, or how to fix things."

"What did Alice see?"

"Me trying to come up with a solution and failing more or less."

"But she saw me... pregnant?"

"She could see the child's thoughts, and how it's unable to survive because the environment doesn't match up to whatever state it's in; human, vampire... I don't know."

"Is the baby suffering?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. She just said that it won't survive."

Esme sat in silence for a moment and took everything in. She looked back at Carlisle almost neutrally. He stared back at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I want your permission to go back to Christopher. Maybe he can temporarily keep you in that form and we can at least test to see if that will be beneficial to the baby."

She looked down again, "I don't want it to suffer," she said, "I can't think of a baby suffocating, or struggling. He or she must have already grown somewhat significantly."

"I want to go talk to him," Carlisle said, "It may be the only way."

Esme could see the desperation in his facial features. He looked stressed and anxious and hopeful that she would agree to the terms he was asking of. "Okay," she nodded, "Okay, but you can't go alone."

"Are you comfortable with this?"

"Yes," Esme told him.

Carlisle looked at how calm she was and heard an equal even ring to her voice. He had anticipated her reaction being much different, though he knew the reality hadn't even processed in his own mind yet. While he was somewhat thankful for her lack of a overly emotional response, he knew that it could potentially lead to a more dramatic let-down later when things sunk in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

Esme nodded, "I just don't want him or her to suffer, Carlisle," she shook her head and looked down, "Did Alice say they were going to suffer?"

"She didn't say that." He put a hand on her face, "I'm sorry."

"Stop," she said to him, continuing to shake her head, "You didn't do anything."

Carlisle nodded at first, then shook his head back, "I'm going to try to make this right."

"I'm fine," Esme told him, "Really. I'm fine."

He put the car back in drive and sighed, "We better get back so I can go find Christopher." He shook his head again, visibly mad at himself.

Esme put a hand over his on the shifter as they maintained a steady pace on the road. She could see that he was beating himself up and that his body was tense, "Calm down," she told him lightly.

"This is my fault," he said.

"No, it's not."

He nodded without saying anything back and kept his eyes on the road despite knowing that Esme was staring at him. "You have to be yourself when you go there," she told him, "You have to be rational and calm like you always are."

Carlisle didn't turn to her or say anything, but he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Can you do that?" she asked him.

He finally turned to look at her and nodded, "Yeah."

When they arrived back at the house, Emmett and Rosalie were just returning with William and Madison. They met up with Carlisle and Esme outside.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, "Where'd you go?"

"I'll tell you later," Carlisle said, exiting the car, taking the time to open Esme's door for her. He didn't bother to park the car in the garage upon seeing the four of them approaching. "Emmett, I need you to come with me now. I'll fill you in as we go."

"Okay," he said with a nod, then looked to Rosalie before glancing at William and Maddy.

"I'll come, too," William offered.

Carlisle nodded, "Okay."

He grinned, glad get the word that he could help.

Madison looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'll be okay, baby," he said, then kissed her on the cheek.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked them, looking around at everyone's faces.

Carlisle looked at Esme and allowed her to take the lead on their situation.

"I'll talk to you about it Rosalie," Esme told her.

Rosalie looked back at Emmett, who leaned in and gave her a kiss, "We'll be fine," he assured her.

She nodded and looked at Esme, then Madison.

"Come on," Carlisle urged Emmett and William to join him. He looked at Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek, placing his hand on her other cheek as he did, "I'm sorry," he whispered again, before disappearing into the woods with Emmett and William at his side.

Rosalie and Madison looked equally concerned upon hearing Carlisle's final words to Esme, who sighed and looked around the winter, night sky. She then proceeded to fill them in on what Alice had told Carlisle. She didn't know how to feel upon getting the news so suddenly on both accounts. One, she was carrying her fourth child, and two that it wouldn't live another full day.

_How am I suppose to process these two feelings at once?_ Esme thought. She didn't know the answer, but hoped with a little time she would be able to come to a conclusion as to what emotion should win her over.


	35. Following A Trail

**Chapter 35**

Carlisle, Emmett and William quickly stumbled upon the area where the small coven called home, though most of their belongings were gone, including the pair of tents that had been set up as shelter to the winter's precipitation. The only thing left was a book that appeared as though it had seen better days. The front cover was about torn off and it looked old and weather and wet.

The three of them looked at each other before Carlisle spoke as he picked up the book from the snow-covered ground. "Do you think they left so suddenly?" His eyes met Emmett's.

"We met with Christopher less than an hour ago," Emmett said, "Maybe they decided to do as we asked after they realized the power we actually have over them. Christopher looked mad, but he also looked like he was at least a little intimidated by all of us."

"Their four scents all go in that direction," Carlisle said pointing through the beginning of a path in the woods.

Emmett nodded, "We can follow it."

William glanced down at the book in Carlisle's hand, "I think they bailed."

Carlisle nodded and his phone rang. "Alice," he said, picking up on the first ring upon seeing her name on the caller ID.

"They're gone Carlisle, heading to Montana to start over," she told him.

"How far are they?" he asked.

"Out of the state already."

Emmett and William looked at each other, both nodding at the same time and fully prepared to follow them.

Carlisle thought for a moment before continuing his conversation, "We should follow them, try to catch up." He looked at Emmett who nodded immediately.

"Hang on," Alice's voice came. Carlisle waited before Esme got on the line.

"Come home," she told him.

"Esme," Carlisle closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead, "I want to do everything I can to help you."

"You can do everything you can here if you come home."

"Alice already said nothing I do medically will work."

There was a silence on Esme's end before she sighed, "Is there a chance if you go that the outcome could be different?"

"There's got to be a chance," Carlisle said, "We already know if I come back that we won't be able to save it." Silence filled the line again before he spoke again, "Esme?"

"Jasper's coming with you," she told him, "He said to start going and he'll catch up."

"Alright," Carlisle said, then added, "Esme, I'm sorry. I just want there to be a chance that we could save the baby."

"I know," she said, "You're right."

"We're just going to talk to them. We shouldn't be in any danger. They've already decided to leave Washington because we asked them to in our confrontation with Christopher. I don't foresee there being a problem."

"I know," Esme said again.

"We should get going so we can try to catch up sooner rather than later," Carlisle explained, "There's only so much time we have and I want to make sure we use all of it."

"Please be safe," she said, "Rosalie and Madison want to speak with Emmett and William."

"Alright," he said, looking over at them.

"Carlisle," Esme said before he passed the phone, "I love you."

"I love you, Esme," he said, "And I won't let much time pass in between phone calls."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Here's Emmett."

Emmett got on the phone with Rosalie and motioned to Carlisle that they could begin their journey while he was talking. He nodded back and motioned for William to run as the three of them took the path that was filled with the scents of Christopher, Jacqueline, Micah and Helen. When Emmett was through speaking with Rosalie, he passed the phone to William, who had a far more pleading, emotional talk with Madison, seeing as they had yet to really be separated since moving in together. Her anxious, loud sentences rang through the phone loudly as she begged and pleaded with him to safe.

Carlisle felt a sense of guilt for separating them and turned to William as he hung up the phone and handed it back to him. "Stop, Emmett," he said, then switched his focus back to William, "Go back to the house."

"No way," William said, shaking his head.

"It's not right that you have to come along. Madison's a nervous wreck, and she has every right to be."

"I'm not leaving," he insisted.

"William-"

"Carlisle," William interrupted, "I never get to help when our family's in danger, and now I'm fully prepared to do that. I'm staying. There's nothing you guys can say that will make me go back. Madison is safe and she'll be there waiting for me when I get back. I want to help you."

Emmett smiled to himself, then looked at Carlisle with a shrug. "What can I say... that's my boy."

Carlisle let a smile cross his face at the strong resemblance between the two, in every single way. He nodded, "Alright."

William smiled, glad to be trusted to aid in everyone's safety and patted Emmett hard on the back before eagerly getting back headed in the right direction.

"Alice wouldn't let Jasper come, or any of us for that matter, if she knew there was danger," Emmett said to Carlisle as they ran.

He nodded and looked at him but didn't say anything.

"These scents are weak, but they're slightly stronger," William pointed out.

"I can sense Jasper, too," Emmett said.

"Yeah, me too," Carlisle told him. "He'll catch up to us soon. We weren't far from home."

"Montana, huh?" he said, "What's in Montana?"

"We'll see when we get there," Carlisle told him, "I hope we don't make it all the way there. I'd like to catch them before then."

"They have an hour and then some for a head start," Emmett told him. He saw a small amount of hope disappear from Carlisle's face and felt a little bad. "We'll find them, Carlisle."

"Hopefully in time," he said back, using his hand to push a low hanging branch away from his face.

The three of them ran for awhile before Jasper finally caught up and gave them all a welcoming pat on the back. "Alice says she can't see past a certain point in her vision," Jasper said, "Are any of the wolves aware of this?"

Carlisle and Emmett looked toward him simultaneously and they shook their heads.

"I don't think so," Carlisle said, "No."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully and whipped out his phone as they ran, texting Alice at rapid speeds to tell her the answer to the question.

The scents never faded and continued to get stronger and stronger. Washington was well behind them and the smaller part of Idaho they had to cross through to reach Montana had come and gone. Carlisle looked at his watch, taking a mental note of the time frame. He knew the longer they ran, the less likely it was that the baby would survive. He suddenly realized that Montana was a very vague response as to where the coven had traveled to. If they were to reside on the west portion of the state, it would save them a half a day than if they were on the eastern edge.

"We're gaining on them fast," Jasper said, breaking his thoughts.

Carlisle looked at him then shouted out Christopher's name. Emmett echoed, followed by William. Jasper waited a moment before deciding to join in. Fifteen minutes went by before they received any type of response. The voice was Micah's, and from the rapidly approaching scent, they knew he was heading toward them. The scents of the other three remained constant as they had been.

When Micah came into view, Carlisle rushed up to speak with him.

"Carlisle," he said with a smile, "I thought you did not wish for our company any longer. We relocated. Christopher told us."

"Did he tell you about his gift?"

Micah looked at him oddly and shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"He's the one with the human-changing ability," Carlisle explained, "He used it on my wife."

"How do you know?"

"We confronted him in the woods near our house just after Esme felt the effect in the same way you did," he went on, "Emmett, Jasper, Edward and myself, we found him and talked to him. He said he was the one with the gift."

Micah looked dumbfounded and he began to think. "There was never a foreign scent when Helen and I felt it," he said, then nodded to himself, before shaking his head, "If this is true... how could he be so deceitful?"

Carlisle exchanged glances with Jasper and Emmett as Micah stood next to them deep in thought. William stayed close to Emmett and seemed to be taking everything in.

"Helen..." Micah said, suddenly hoping she wasn't in some kind of danger. A rush of visible panic flushed through him.

"Come on," Carlisle said, waving to him.

Micah began to run and turned to Carlisle while in full stride, "Why did you come all this way?"

"When Christopher used his gift on Esme..." he paused, "To make a long story short, she's carrying our child and his ability to change her to the human-like form did something to the baby. It's caught it some in between state and it can't survive in her womb."

"When was the last full moon? How far along is she?"

"That's the longer part of the story I'll have to fill you in on later."

Micah nodded and seemed to gear his focus back in the direction of Helen's safety. They headed to where the rest of his coven had settled. Micah looked relieved when he saw Helen was safe. She was sitting next to Christopher in the sunlight in a small, open clearing. Their two tents were set up and she stood up with a smile to greet him.

"Carlisle, Emmett," Helen said, "What brings you here? I thought-"

"We have to talk," Micah said to her, then looked at Christopher, who rose from his seated position on the ground.

Helen's happy demeanor turned quickly to concerned and confused. The men all stood around waiting for someone to take the lead. Christopher's scowl could not be mistaken and he shook his head.

"I need to speak with you," Carlisle said, "It's important."

"We did as you asked," Christopher said, "We left. What more could you want?"

"It's my wife," he went on, "Please. When you changed her into the human, we didn't know it at the time but she had just gotten... pregnant. Your gift made the baby change into an unknown in between state and it's dying as we speak. If you come back with us, maybe you can keep her in the human-state long enough to save it."

Helen looked to Micah and squeezed his hand, "Christopher? You're the one? You're the one who's been turning us human?" she then looked to Carlisle, "Your wife is with child and the baby is dying?"

"It's complicated," Christopher told them.

Helen turned to him, "If this is true, you must go help her. Christopher..."

He shook his head, "I can't go."

"You must," she insisted, "You have to."

"Please," Carlisle asked, "Please do this for us."

Christopher distanced himself from the group and turned his back to everyone. Jasper and Emmett took a few steps in his direction but didn't make him feel cornered.

"We have less than a day," Carlisle went on. He looked to Helen again, knowing she was the most sympathetic of the group.

Her eyes glanced to Christopher and she was visibly disappointed in the actions of the man she had viewed as a friend. "Why did you deceive us, Christopher?" she asked, "We'll forgive you. You never hurt us. Please, make this right and help them."

Christopher turned and there was a softness in his eyes that didn't exist before. He shook his head, "I just can't."

Helen's faced hardened with disappointment and she turned to Carlisle, "Talk to Jacqueline," she whispered, "He'll do anything she asks. She'll understand the way I do."

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around.

"Down at the lake," Helen responded, looking up as the sky was taken over by clouds, "She said she was going to attempt to hunt a bear down there, as I did earlier. It's frozen in some parts, but the bears can still catch fish at the eastern end of it. Micah and I have really been trying to adapt to your diet choices. I think I convinced Jacqueline, too."

Carlisle gave her a half smile and nodded, "I'm glad you're trying it out."

"I can go with you, but it's just through the path there, no farther than a mile."

"Thank you," he said, and looked at Jasper, "Stay here and try to talk him into coming with us. I'm going to talk to Jacqueline."

He nodded, apparently overhearing the conversation he had with Helen and took off down the path.


	36. Ice Cold

**Chapter 36**

Alice sent Jasper a text message and he tried to check his phone subtly. Emmett glanced down and read it at the same time. I c_an't see you! What is happening?_

The two of them made eye contact before Jasper wrote back letting her know they were fine and trying to convince Christopher to join them on the trip back to Forks.

"If you can help us," Jasper said to him, "Please let come back. Time's running out."

Micah and Helen stood closely together and stared at Christopher as if her was a stranger. He continued to eye the ground and played with a small rock beneath his boot.

A minute or two went by before Jasper's phone went off again. He glanced down at the screen. _Nicole can see you! You must be on some type of reservation. It's not Christopher, it's his mate. She's the one with the ability!_

Jasper's eyes looked up and he tried to remain emotionless. Emmett sensed right away that he knew something.

"I'm going to find Carlisle," Jasper said, "Stay here." He looked to Emmett for an extra long second, who was trying to pick up on what his brother knew. William remained next to Emmett and Christopher, looking prepared to do whatever was necessary.

"He's probably down at the lake in the woods down there," Helen said.

Jasper nodded and glanced at Christopher, who looked suddenly edgy. As Jasper went to go, Christopher approached him rapidly and grabbed his arm, stepping in the way.

Emmett and William both reacted and moved toward them.

"Stop!" Christopher said.

"We know it's her," Jasper said.

"You're not going down there."

Micah and Helen looked confused, "What's her?" Micah asked.

"Jacqueline," Jasper said, "She has the ability to turn people human, not Christopher."

Emmett suddenly took off toward the path, pushing easily past Christopher's outstretched arm. Everyone began heading down the path in pursuit of Carlisle and Jacqueline.

...

Carlisle had found Jacqueline and let her know of what was happening with Esme, and told her the truth regarding their situation.

"Could you speak with Christopher?" he asked, "It could help save the child."

She stared at him from the edge of frozen lake, "I suppose we could talk." Her feet crossed over the ground toward the ice as she turned her back to Carlisle and moved swiftly toward the middle of the pond. He followed, glancing down as the ice cracked just slightly under one of his feet.

"I don't mean to pressure you, but there's not much time," Carlisle went on, "And I know it was us who asked you to find a new residence, but we would be very grateful if your family could help."

Jacqueline finally turned to face him as they both stood in the center of the frozen lake. "Do you know why we relocated here?"

He looked around the landscape, "I don't know. Is there something significant about this area?"

"Well, as you know first hand, the Quileute tribe has special powers."

Carlisle nodded and let her continue.

"They aren't the only tribe out there who has those abilities to turn into wolves. There others, and we're on their land."

"Are you friendly or familiar with them?"

She shook her head, "No. But we've seen them. We've crossed through here, Christopher and I anyway."

Carlisle wasn't sure where she was going with what she was telling him, but at that instant, a strong gust of wind blew across the lake and he shivered, then looked up toward the dark gray sky that threatened to snow on them at any minute.

"Alice cannot see past the wolves, and we heard your conversation about your wife's condition," Jacqueline explained, "Christopher and I planned to come here because we knew that she most likely wouldn't be able to see us here. We also had a feeling you, or some of you, would follow us to try solving the issue at hand."

The cold rushed through Carlisle's body and he stared across the way at the woman whom he originally hoped would be able to help Esme. At that moment, he realized that the hope he had inside was lost, and that he was now as vulnerable as a human being would be in her presence.

"You have the gift?" he asked, "The human gift?"

"You're as smart as the stories say you are," Jacqueline said with a smile.

Carlisle looked at her, feeling how slick the ice now felt beneath his feet. She continued to smile and stomped hard on the ice, sending a long crack through the middle, before it began to look like a spider web, cracking in every direction.

"Hold you breath," she said quietly, approaching Carlisle at a rapid speed. He didn't move, knowing there was no way he would be able to get away. She grabbed him by his collar and smiled before he felt the ice slowly breaking beneath his shoes.

There was nothing he could say, as everything happened too fast. He felt the ice cold water creep up his legs first, followed by the rest of his body before his face and head submerged. The feeling was almost unbearable. He had long since forgotten what 'cold' truly felt like, but he knew instantly that he didn't miss it. The feeling was a thousand icicles sticking into his body at once. At the same time, he felt a tightness and a pressure in his chest and realized he would need to breath to survive. Under the water, that was impossible.

Carlisle opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything from beneath the icy surface. He reached his hands upward and felt nothing but the freezing water as it passed through his fingertips. His unusually slow movements were new and overwhelming and he had to convince himself not to panic. His arms pushed upward again several times until he felt something cold and solid. Immediately, he realized it was the ice that loomed across the top of the water.

The images of his children and Esme popped into his head, and he suddenly realized that this could be his unlikely departure from the world. Carlisle quickly regained his ability to focus on the situation at hand and he continued to work his hands along the ice, trying several times to punch through it but feeling nothing but pain travel through his arm from the contact.

The tightness in his chest began to take over and he tried punching several more times before his mind began to get cloudy. All at once he stopped and let the icy water consume him, grasping his right hand with his left from the painful jabs into the thickness of the ice. Carlisle opened his eyes a final time, seeing the blurry collage of grays fading above him. He asked for forgiveness for his sins in his mind, before thinking his last conscious thought of asking God to protect his family and then everything turned black.


	37. Warriors

**Chapter 37**

Jacqueline walked coolly from the lake, wringing out her hair as she did before tossing it back into a ponytail. She glanced over as everyone emerged and crouched defensively from the nature of their demeanor.

"The lake," Jasper said calmly, yet a strong hint of urgency lingered in the tone of his voice.

"Carlisle!" Emmett called out.

"The water, Emmett," Jasper said, "Go in the water."

Emmett shattered the ice with his fist, sending a series of more cracks throughout the pond. William, Micah and Helen followed him in and beneath the surface as Jasper approached to where Helen was already accompanied protectively by Christopher.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"It seems like you've figured it out," Jacqueline hissed.

"Stop using your gift," he demanded.

"It's too late," she told him, "The damage is done. If he lives, he won't recover to an immortal state until his the recovery to full health is complete. If he dies in the state he's in, he dies. Venom won't save him."

Jasper glared at for a moment before she continued with her taunting, yet true words, "You better join your friends before it's too late."

As much as he had the urge to charge at the woman, he knew that helping to save Carlisle was more important and he quickly made his way into the water.

"Jas!" Emmett called before he could go under, "Jasper!"

He looked up and William and Helen pulling Carlisle from the freezing pond. Jasper quickly made his way out and around to the shore where he laid. A light snowfall that had begun only minutes before began to pick up rapidly, and winds swirled it about, making the air even colder from the chill.

Carlisle laid motionless on the ground and no one looked like they knew what to do.

"CPR," Jasper said, "He's human, he needs CPR."

Helen was the first to drop down above him and blew into his mouth before performing thirty consecutive compressions on his chest.

"Is that even right?" William asked frantically.

"Yes," Micah answered for her as his wife continued to work on Carlisle, "She was a teacher for many years before we were changed. She was trained to do this a number of times."

Helen counted out loud to herself as she continued to press down on Carlisle's chest. Emmett placed a hand on Jasper's back and they looked down at Carlisle's lifeless body. He hadn't moved, and his skin looked even more pale than it typically did.

"Twenty-nine, thirty," Helen whispered to herself before making her way back to breath air into his mouth. When he didn't respond, she went back to the compressions before Carlisle began to cough and water poured out of his mouth.

Helen's eyes flickered with hope and she guided him onto his side so the rest of the water hindering his breathing could come up. She patted him on the back gently as he continued to cough wildly until he his eyes finally flickered open. Smokey air came from his mouth as he breathed in and out before he wrapped his arms around himself and his teeth began to chatter.

"Carlisle!" Emmett said, now squatting.

"I'm freezing," he said, through chattering teeth, clenching his jaw at the sides.

Everyone looked down at their own soaked clothes and realized that switching clothes would him would do no good.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Helen said.

"No," Carlisle said, barely able to get the word out, "We can't."

"He's right," Jasper said, "He's not _really_ human. They'll know something's not right. He doesn't have a heartbeat, or a pulse, or anything."

"There's got to be a store nearby," Emmett said, "I'll get him some clothes. That's a start."

Jasper nodded, "We have to head back toward Washington. If you haven't met up with us by the time we hit he Idaho border, we'll stop and wait."

"Okay," Emmett agreed.

"Should I go with you?" William asked.

Emmett looked to Jasper who shrugged and nodded.

"Come on," Emmett told his son, "We'll get as much heavy clothing as possible."

The two of them ran off into the distance with the hopes of running into a town. Jasper looked at Micah and Helen, motioning for them to join him in the journey back to Forks. He looked down at Carlisle.

"I'm going to carry you as far as I can. Emmett and William are going to come back with a change of clothes. Hang in there, Carlisle."

Jasper lifted him from the ground and Carlisle tried to stay warm against him but found it impossible. The winds continued to whip wildly and the open land around them didn't provide much shelter.

"Where are Christopher and Jacqueline?" Micah asked, looking around the empty landscape.

"I don't know," Jasper said, "But we have to go now to get him out of this weather."

A low growl from somewhere in the distance made them all stare in that direction. Jasper tensed up and Carlisle slowly opened his eyes as he struggled to stay warm and began to shake violently.

"What was that?" Helen asked. She turned to Jasper who had the same expression on his face as she did.

"I don't know," he said, then thought back to Alice's words about being on a reservation. _Could it be wolves?_ he thought.

They began to walk slowly at Jasper's command before a pair of large wolves could be seen in the distance. The one on the left was black and massive; very similar to Sam's warrior form. It's teeth were barred and it snarled and huffed. On the right was the polar opposite, a wolf that was all white with pale blue eyes. It was unique and equally beautiful, walking calmly with each stride and no hint of aggression.

Micah and Helen looked panic-stricken, thought Jasper began to speak, hoping these wolves would prove to be as understanding as the Quileutes.

"We're not here to hurt anyone," Jasper called out, "We're trying to go home. My friend is sick and he needs help right away or he'll die."

The wolves pace continued, though the black one glanced over quickly at the white one, who continued to march forward calmly.

"We're friends with others of your kind, the Quileute tribe of Washington state," Jasper went on, "We mean no harm and we don't hunt humans. I know you exist because we do, but we need to get home. We won't be returning and we are no threat to you, or the human race."

Both wolves stopped simultaneously at the mention of the Quileutes. They looked over at each other as if they were communicating. The white wolf kicked up some snow and approached them as they got closer, seeming to be asking the other to stay back. It's eyes locked on Carlisle's, though he closed them again and brought his knees toward his chest in an attempt to stay warm.

"His son is married to a warrior tribe member," Jasper said, "We interact. We get along. We're family."

Micah and Helen stood back behind Jasper and looked at each other, locking hands as they did so.

The white wolf glanced back and almost gave a it a nod before the black one took off running, only to return a few minutes later with a long robe between it's teeth, positioning itself in between Jasper and it's counterpart. A moment later, a slender, young woman with long dark hair emerged from around the massive, black wolf, letting her hand run along it's fur as she cupped the side of it's face with her hand lovingly. She wore the robe that hung well past her bare feet and kissed the snow gently as she walked toward Jasper.

"What brings you to these parts?" she asked.

"We came here following another coven, whom was asked to distance themselves from our family in Washington," Jasper said. He looked down at Carlisle and explained the situation about Esme and the couple who had the ability to change vampires into humans, which lead up to Carlisle's current state.

"His son is married to a warrior? His son is a vampire too?" she asked.

Jasper nodded, "That's right. We've learned that the powers of the moon and a wish when things align just perfectly have allowed our kind of have children. A female member of the Quileute tribe imprinted on Carlisle's son Masen. They have a daughter, Cassandra, who is half vampire, half human, but she has the warrior spirit in her from her mother."

The woman looked down at Carlisle and decided that Jasper knew far too much and was far too submissive to be lying. She looked into his eyes as if she were studying him.

"Your eyes..." she said, lifting a hand toward his face, "They're different than the others."

"We hunt animals," he told her, "It's why they're gold and not red. We live in a normal society with humans."

Her eyes didn't break from his, and Jasper continued to stare at her. He knew she believed him and she looked down at Carlisle before asking for Jasper's permission to take him.

Jasper hesitated, but decided that the woman would be able to provide warmth and handed him over. "What's your name?" he asked, "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

"My name is Kayla," she turned, "And that is my fiancé Jeremy. He's decided to stay in the form he's in."

Jeremy snarled slightly, but Kayla looked to him with calming eyes and his aggression completely diminished. She glanced down at Carlisle, who's condition was getting worse.

"He needs shelter," she said, "Soon."

"He's in a very vulnerable state," Jasper said.

She nodded and looked to Jeremy. He approached and leaned up against them, providing Carlisle some shelter from the cold, but not much.

"Our friends are suppose to meet us at the Idaho line, Emmett and William. We need to make sure they know where we are," Jasper told them.

"We'll meet them," Micah volunteered, "And we'll lead them back here."

"Okay," Jasper agreed, "Is that okay?" he looked to Kayla.

"Yes," she agreed with a nod.

"Ch-ch-check my pocket," Carlisle said, "M-my wallet."

Jasper reached into his back pocket and waved Micah and Helen on to go meet up with Emmett. Though the wallet was soaked, he began to flip through it.

"The picture of Masen and Leah," Carlisle went on, reaching his hands toward the fur of Jeremy's coat to try to keep warm.

Jasper found the photo that Carlisle was talking about and showed it to Kayla.

"I believe you," she said with a nod, "We have to go. We still have a little traveling to do before we get to our home."

He nodded and looked down at Carlisle, who looked worse than before. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he almost looked blue as he continued to chatter his teeth together.

Jasper followed their lead, hoping they would make it in time. He realized that all of their phones had been damaged and there was no way to contact the rest of the family. He hoped that running into the wolves was a good omen that Carlisle would be okay, but the thought of the original purpose for traveling there plagued his mind. He knew now that there wasn't much open for Carlisle and Esme's unborn child. At that moment, for some reason, he longed to talk to Alice.


	38. Unspoken Question

**Chapter 38**

Kayla rushed into the quaint home she shared with Jeremy with Carlisle in her arms and Jasper close behind. Jeremy quickly changed into his human form and joined them inside, greeting Jasper with minimal words, as he was obviously more skeptical than his wife-to-be.

The house sat alone with no others in sight in the middle of a small clearing, though the woods weren't far from where it sat. The wind could be heard whistling outside with a taste of bitterness. Snow had begun to fall harder over the small reservation and night had rapidly crept in on them.

"Honey, get some of your clothes," Kayla said to Jeremy, "Heavy clothes. Sweatshirts, sweatpants. Anything. A hat, too."

He nodded, fully trusting her and went down the small hallway toward their bedroom.

"Get him out of his wet clothes," she told Jasper, referring to Carlisle, as she set him down on their couch, "I'm turning up the heat and starting a fire." She handed him a thick blanket that hung on the couch, "Wrap him in this for now."

"Okay," Jasper agreed. He looked at Carlisle, who was almost lifeless, laying on his side on the couch, "Carlisle, lift your arms above your head," he said. When Carlisle didn't respond and crouched down and yelled frantically, "Carlisle!"

His eyes flickered open again and he looked at Jasper exhaustedly.

"Lift your arms up, I have to get you out of your wet clothes."

Carlisle did as he asked and Jasper tossed his shirt to the side, then helped him with the rest of his heavily saturated clothing, placing his wallet and phone on the small coffee table in front of the couch. He immediately wrapped him in the heavy blanket. Carlisle sighed and clutched it, bringing the warmth of the blanket to his body. He continued to shake and attempted to control his constant spasm-like movements.

Jeremy returned, looking somewhat empathetic for the first time. "You can put these on," he said, looking down at Carlisle. He went through the mound of winter clothes in his hand and found a winter hat first, placing it over Carlisle's wet hair. He threw on a pair of extra thick socks next. "The head and the feet are the gateway to hot and cold in the body," he explained to Jasper.

"Thank you," Jasper said with a nod, "Thank you both for doing this. Will it be okay if Emmett and William join us here? We need to contact the rest of our family."

Kayla rejoined them, and tended to Carlisle in a motherly fashion. She placed a hand on his ice cold face and rubbed his cheek and forehead soothingly before she felt his breathing even out as he eventually went to sleep.

"Shouldn't we put the sweat suit on him?" Jasper asked.

Kayla looked at the clothing in Jeremy's hands before she shook her head, "He's okay how he is. Leave him be."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so," she said with a nod, glancing down at him again. "I'm sorry to hear about the situation with his wife," she looked down toward her own stomach, "Jeremy and I are expecting our first child in the spring."

Jasper nodded, sensing she felt guilty letting him know of the information, but smiled genuinely, "Congratulations."

She nodded, "Thank you."

He thought back to her transformation fro wolf to human, "Does phasing into a wolf effect the baby at all?"

Kayla smiled and shook her head, "Phasing. You _do_ know the term."

Jasper gave a closed mouth smile back and Jeremy wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the two of them sat down on another couch that sat perpendicular to the one where Carlisle slept.

"To answer your question," she went on, looking at Jeremy, "No. It does not effect the baby. There are five women in our pack, and my grandmother, too, had the warrior spirit. We have carried children for decades while phasing and there has never been any negative effects."

Jasper nodded, interested in the information, as he knew it was a question amongst them during Leah's pregnancy.

"Would you like to call your family?" Kayla asked.

Jasper nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, that would be great."

She nodded again, "Of course." Her eyes drifted to Jeremy and they shared a quick kiss before she lead Jasper to the kitchen to use the phone.

He dialed Alice's number, who was frantic from their lack of communication, though Nicole had told her that they were safe with another pack of wolves. When she asked if a few of them could come see them, Jasper checked with Kayla for permission. She granted it to him, though on the condition that one of the Quileute tribe members would accompany them; not out of lack of trust, but out of interest in the tribe that resided just a few states away.

He agreed, and gave Alice the general direction, though he knew she and Nicole would be able to locate where they were.

Kayla took Carlisle's wet clothes and threw them into the washing machine that was in the basement of the house, then rejoined Jeremy and Jasper upstairs where they sat in only the dim lighting that was provided from the fireplace.

"Please turn on the television, relax for now until your family gets here," she said, making herself comfortable again next to Jeremy.

Jasper sat on edge and kept close to Carlisle as they turned the TV on to a movie that played on the television to pass the time.

"His right hand is in bad condition," Kayla told Jasper, "But he seems to be okay other than that... I think."

He looked over to Carlisle who appeared to be at least mildly more comfortable than he had been when entering the house. "Thank you for doing this for us," he told them again, "I don't know if he would have made it all the way to Forks."

"Forks?" Jeremy asked.

"Forks is the name of our town in Washington," Jasper explained.

He nodded and looked back to Kayla, pulling her a little closer to him again. Jasper couldn't help but look at Carlisle every minute or so to make sure he was still alright. It wasn't long before Emmett and William returned with Micah and Helen. Kayla provided her hospitality to them in the same fashion she had with Jasper and Carlisle before they all ended up sitting quietly in the small living room, speaking quietly at times, but mostly waiting for what was to come.

...

Carlisle could hear voices, and felt warm. He wasn't sure what had happened, or what was real from the jumbled memories he'd had of his trip to Kayla and Jeremy's house. He didn't know their names, or if they were even real. He knew he had dreamed, but couldn't identify his current surroundings and toyed with the thought that he might still be unconscious.

When his eyes flickered open, he didn't know what to think. He saw the fire burning in the fireplace and the dim glow of the flat screen that hung above it. The smell of the burning wood was far different from what he was used to in a sense that it wasn't quite as strong. The talking he heard was faint and he realized that it was coming from down the hall, where a light poured into the dark hallway from one of the rooms. Other voices he could tell were below him, perhaps in a lower level of the home. He then shifted his head slightly to where a woman stood staring out a wide, picture window that looked out onto the open, dark front lawn.

Snow continued to fall as she stared with her head held high toward the night sky, though the slump of her shoulders completely contrasted her high-chinned posture. From the back, he could have sworn it was Esme and tried to take in a deep breath but he realized, like a number of patients he'd examined in the past, his nose was congested and at the same time, he felt a throbbing in his hand.

The woman turned around upon hearing him stir and her eyes lit up at his sudden, small force of life. "Carlisle!" she rushed to his side and threw her arms around him.

Carlisle closed his eyes and hugged her back firmly, now unable to mistake her for anyone else. He realized quickly that he wasn't dreaming, as she felt all too familiar in his hands. The closeness of her body allowed him to take every part of her in and though it hurt his hand fiercely, he squeezed onto her back and didn't want to let go.

"Esme?" he asked, afraid in his still 'out-of-it' phase that she might somehow say no, or that he would, indeed, wake up from a dream.

"Yes, it's me," she told him, "I'm here, we all are."

Carlisle struggled to sit himself upright but he managed and pulled Esme down to him, shivering once as her skin touched his bare chest.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling the blanket back over him, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

Carlisle pulled her back to him and landed a kiss on her lips, not phased by how ice cold Esme's lips felt against his. He didn't want to let her go, and at that point, didn't care if he was dreaming or not.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, running a hand over the winter hat he still wore. She traced her hands over his shoulders for a moment before pulling away again, knowing how cold she must have felt to him.

He took her hands and placed them back on his shoulders, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm okay." He landed a hand on the side of her face gently and Esme couldn't keep herself from kissing him again before they shared a long hug, speaking quietly into each other's ears.

"I love you," he told her, "I didn't know if I was going to see you again." His thoughts drifted back to the image of the grayish white color that he last remembered before blacking out under the water.

Esme pulled him tighter and felt him wince, "Sorry," she whispered.

Carlisle pressed his lips against the area just below her ear and Esme wanted to pull him tighter to her again but refrained, knowing it could hurt him. "I wasn't sure what was going on for awhile. Nicole couldn't tell if you were okay or not. I just knew that you were under the ice and couldn't breath. When she told me about Kayla and Jeremy I was so relieved."

"I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Carlisle." She pulled back to face him and held his face in her hands before they shared another closed mouth kiss that was immediately accompanied by a several more. Tears filled Esme's eyes and lightly streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said calmly, wiping tears away from her eyes, "God, I've controlled myself all this time."

Carlisle closed his eyes and rubbed her back as she let a few more tears fall, though kept her composure. He kissed her forehead and cradled her to his body.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, wiping her eyes and pulling away from him, "I'm making you cold..."

Carlisle tilted her chin up to meet his eye level and gave her a closed mouth smile, "I'm actually really hot from the fire and being wrapped in these blankets for so long," he removed the hat from his head, revealing a head of messy blond hair, "You feel good up against me."

Esme smiled at his messy hair and the easy going look on his face eased her mind. Carlisle smiled back, glad he could make her smile and placed his hand on the side of her face again, "You're so perfect, Esme."

She placed a hand over his and used her free hand to brush his hair back away from his forehead.

The sudden awakening Carlisle experienced and his thankfulness to see Esme had distracted him from the big question he hadn't asked her; it was the reason he'd come out this way in the first place. He looked her in the eye then glanced down toward her stomach as the realization hit him. Esme hadn't said anything regarding her status or the baby's well-being.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment without speaking before Esme put a hand on the side of his face. Carlisle had a feeling he knew the answer to his unspoken question.


	39. Bait

**I am just writing to the guest who commented on here.. thanks for the input and sorry you don't think the story is up to par.. you said something about the previous chapter being short, but it was actually one of the longer ones in the story according to the fanfic word count.. also, I agree with utilizing my characters traits that I've created and I am not at all done with Christopher/Jacqueline.. I have a plan for the "miracle children", William included.. only reason I messaged this on here is because you didn't have an account. Hope this clarifies some of your qualms, but thanks again for the input.. (and the story's about Carlisle/Esme so there has to be a little fluff with them) haha, maybe it's just a female thing but there's gotta be some..**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Esme knew what he was about to ask and kept her hand on the side of his face, then shook her head.

"What?" he asked, fearing to hear the worst.

She sighed, not wanting to say the words out loud and just shook her head again.

Sadness filled his eyes for the first time since laying his eyes on her. "Wow..." he looked around.

"It's okay, Carlisle," Esme told him, taking his hand in hers.

"No, it's not," he shook his head, "I mean, that's not how it's suppose to be."

"It's okay," she repeated, "You're safe. Emmett and William and Jasper are safe..."

"But-" he shook his head and Esme cut him off.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "We'll talk about this, but right now I'm just thankful you and the rest of our family are okay."

Carlisle looked down, then back up to her. "I'm sorry, Esme."

She ran a hand through his hair, then kissed him on the cheek, "We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed with a nod.

"Daddy!" Caleb called, running toward him with a smile, and far more unaware of the circumstances than the rest of them.

Carlisle smiled and opened his arms as Caleb leapt at him. He hugged him hard and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey buddy."

Caleb continued to smile and looked back at Esme, then placed both of his hands on Carlisle's face. "Watch," he said, continuing to stare at his father.

"I'm watching," Carlisle told him, slowly feeling the life pour back into him. The pain in his hand began to die down and the lingering hot and cold feelings completely diminished. The stuffy nose and the stiffness of his body were gone in an instant and he straitened up his posture without having to think about it.

"All better?" Caleb asked, removing his hands from his face.

Carlisle looked down at his hands and knew that he was back to full health, feeling as strong as he had for the past three hundred years. "Yeah," he told him, "All better."

Caleb nodded once hard, nearly head-butting Carlisle as he did before he snuggled him against his body and began to tickle him until he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Stop!" he begged in between laughs.

Carlisle let him go and Caleb settled down before Nicole and Jasper made their way into the living room.

"Okay, I have some good news and bad news," Nicole said, smiling as she did so.

Esme and Carlisle looked at her, eager to hear what she had to say, though her cool smile left them each feeling less than anxious.

"What's the bad news?" Caleb asked, before they could.

Carlisle looked at his son with a half grin and messed up his hair, as Caleb fought his hand off.

"Christopher and Jacqueline are still in the area."

Esme sighed and looked down.

"The good news is, they have no idea we're still here," Nicole went on, still smiling, "And they have no idea about my gift, or William's."

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"We have a plan," Jasper told him, smirking in the same fashion as his daughter, "But Rosalie isn't going to like it."

"Nope," Nicole agreed in a cheery manner, "But things will turn out just fine."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, and Rosalie rushed into the living room, "What am I not going to like?" she asked, obviously overhearing their conversation. She then looked to Carlisle casually, "Good morning. Hope your winter nap was nice."

Esme smiled, glad that her Rosalie slightly eased the serious nature of what was going on.

"We're going after Jacqueline," Jasper told her, "They are still in the area."

"It's a no brained advantage for us," Nicole added, "Piece of cake, no harm done. I've seen it."

"Great," Rosalie said, "What part of this won't I like?"

"We're going to need... Bait," Jasper told her with another grin.

Her eyebrows pressed together and she narrowed her eyes, "And..."

"That person is going to be William," Nicole told her, "We're going to give this chick a taste of her own medicine."

Rosalie looked at Jasper and then to Carlisle and Esme. William emerged into the room with a smile and gave Carlisle a wave.

"Carlisle's awake!" he called to the rest of the house.

"Carlisle's awake!" Caleb echoed, laughing a his father began to tickle him again.

"You can't call me that," Carlisle joked, not letting him go.

"I'm sorry," Caleb said through his second fit of laughter.

Their family poured into the small living room, eager to check in on Carlisle's condition and wanting in on Nicole and Jasper's plan. Jacob, Seth and Leah broke their conversations with the Kayla and Jeremy to hear of everything that was going on.

"You take the floor Nicky," Jasper said go his daughter.

"Okay," she said, then began to tell everyone about her vision, "William will go down to where Jacqueline and Christopher are still residing. They haven't left the reservation because they think we can't see em that way. They're so wrong."

Alice and Jasper laughed at her demeanor, and Rosalie snickered.

"They don't know about _my_ ability to see the future on, I guess, reservations where there are spirit warriors," she looked to Jacob and smiled, who smiled back. Renesme nudged him and he turned and kissed on the cheek.

"Anyway, back to the plan," Nicole continued, "William will travel down close to where they are. He'll pretend to be calling out for Emmett like he somehow got separated from the group. That's when they'll go on the offensive and Jacqueline, being as arrogant and... bitchy, as she is, will use her gift on him, only to get it returned back on her. She has no idea what us "kids" are capable of."

"Woo! Yeah!" William said enthusiastically, drawing laughs from a few of them.

"So, then she'll be freaked out about it, not knowing what is going on. All while this is going on, a group of us, Luciana included, will be waiting just beyond the woods line where they can't see us. They won't be able to sense we're there because we'll all be in close quarters with Lucy... that's when we attack."

Alice looked around the room and made eye contact with Emmett, who began to smirk and then clapped, "Good thing we have mini Alice."

Nicole did a quick curtsy and smiled, then linked arms with Jasper, "Shall we go?"

Rosalie looked at William, who raised his eyebrows to her with a grin, "You can be the one to rip her head off, Mom," he said.

She tried not to smile, but couldn't help it and walked up to him, then turned to face Nicole, "Are you sure it'll pan out okay?"

Nicole nodded, "Positive."

"Who's going?" Jacob asked.

"You, me, Lucy, William, Rose, Em... whoever wants to really. We just have to stay in a tight group."

"Let's go," Emmett said with a nod.

Carlisle went to stand up, but Jasper waved him back down and Nicole smiled, "You, Esme and Caleb stay here," she told him, "We got this."

"And don't stand up, you don't have any clothes on under that blanket," Jasper told him, "Aside from a pair of socks. I undressed you myself, and I was very gentle, so not to worry."

Alice and Emmett were the first to laugh and Carlisle was about to protest until Edward volunteered to stay back, bringing Bella and Renesme into the equation, as well. Jacob was too dead set on going, and with Nicole's positive outlook and reassurance, Renesme had no problem letting him go. He seemed eager to run along side Jeremy and Kayla.

Masen and Leah decided to go along for back up in case something happened, and Cassandra pleaded with them enough to allow her to join them. Everything was run through Nicole first, as she had the eye to what would happen in the immediate future.

"We ready?" Emmett asked with a smile, "It's so fun when you know you're going to win."

Jacob kissed Renesme on the cheek and smiled at Bella before making his way out the front door first, where snow still fell in the morning's early hours. Emmett and William were next, followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Jeremy and Kayla turned to look toward Carlisle and Kayla approached him.

"Please use whatever you need to," she told him, "Your clothes are dry. They're in the basement folded on top of the washing machine."

"Thank you," Carlisle said with a nod.

"We'll be back," she said, then closed the door behind her as a majority of their family exited the house.

Carlisle, Esme and Caleb sat alone in the place with Edward, Bella and Renesme.

"Frosty!" Caleb screamed, pointed at the television.

"Frosty at 3 a.m.," Edward said with a laugh. He looked at Carlisle.

"Dad, are you naked under there?" Caleb asked with a laugh.

Carlisle smiled then laughed lightly as the rest of them did. "I suppose I should throw my clothes back on." He kept the blanket wrapped securely around him and stood up, then headed toward one of the doors in the hallway. "Is this the basement?"

Edward and Esme both nodded, saying "Yes," at the same time before he flipped on the light switch and made his way down.

Edward glanced over at Esme, knowing from her thoughts that she'd put a longer conversation on hold with Carlisle regarding their situation. He gave her a small, sympathetic smile then went over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're the best Mom I could ask for."

Esme shook her head and smiled, then closed her eyes as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before rejoining Bella and Renesme on the opposite couch.


	40. Vengeance

**Chapter 40**

"Dad!" William called, walking through the tundra-like atmosphere. He hoped his voice sounded convincing enough to draw in the attention of Christopher and Jacqueline. He could sense them nearby and was pleased when he realized quickly that they were approaching in his direction. "Dad!" he called again, "If you're around yell back! I lost track of you on the way!"

His calls were desperately sounding, though he almost smiled upon getting into the moment of his first "acting" experience. The winds had died down, yet the snow still fell hard and in the distance, Jacqueline and Christopher made themselves known to William. They marched toward him each with their chins raised, and William immediately knew a fraction of what Carlisle had felt when the chill of the atmosphere hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Whoa," he said to himself, feeling a little nervous for the first time. He brushed up and down his arms with his hands and suddenly wished he had on heavier clothing.

"Get him Christopher," Jacqueline said with a smile as they got closer.

Her arrogant words made William all the more eager to reverse his gift on her. He smirked to himself, which in the shortened distance seemed to surprise both of them. He stared in Jacqueline's direction and knew she, too, felt the chill as she stopped herself in place, completely in shock.

"What is it?" Christopher asked.

She breathed in and out, letting a smoky vapor escaped her lips with each breath. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her upper body and she shivered.

Christopher looked just as shocked and wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away. "Go after him!" she bellowed.

He looked at William angrily and charged hard. William never broke his stare from Jacqueline as she glared at him, though had a hint of disbelief in her eyes.

As Christopher approached, Emmett burst from his spot in the woods, taking him down into the snow. Christopher had no idea what had happened to him and looked astonished that he hadn't sensed him coming.

"Yes!" Rosalie said loudly, then looked to Jacqueline about thirty yards from where the stood and glared, knowing she was responsible for the fate of Esme's baby.

Jacqueline stared at the number of vampires and wolves that emerged from the woods and began to run, backwards at first so she could continue to try using her gift, but gave it up when her legs didn't carry her. As she let up on her gift towards William, she felt her strength regain and her legs began to travel rapidly over the snow.

"William, keep it on him!" Jasper called out.

"I can't!" he called back, peering through the blizzard-like conditions, "She stopped using it on me."

Jacqueline ran away from them, sensing Rosalie was her heels, and also sensed Alice and Jacob in pursuit of her, though farther back. She turned and used the gift on Rosalie, slowing her down immediately as she ran backwards far enough away to where she felt comfortable to let up.

Alice and Jacob breezed past Rosalie, who began running again as the brief human spell was taken off of her.

Emmett held down Christopher and rage filled his face as he slammed his head hard down into the ground.

Kayla and Jeremy both lingered over his shoulder, each with their teeth barred and looking as if they wanted to be the ones to dispose of the man that trespassed on their property and caused distress to the vampire family that seemed like the only ones of their kind who could befriend a family of shape shifters. While Jeremy was more ferocious and in the mode to attack and destroy him, Kayla took the man's crimes more to heart than her husband-to-be. She couldn't fathom the thought of losing her baby, and it was that reason alone why she allowed Jeremy and Emmett to do the job that deep down, she wanted to do.

Masen and Leah stood by the edge of the woods with their daughter, not wanting Cassandra to see the carnage. Alexandra and Michael, too, stayed put, mostly at Masen's request.

"Take her back to the house," Masen whispered to Leah.

She looked over at her daughter and nodded then did as he asked, bringing their daughter away upon knowing that their family was safe.

"Why don't you guys go back, too?" Masen suggested, looking at his sister, then to Michael, "Things are done here, you don't need to stay."

"Are you staying?" Alexandra asked.

He nodded, "They won't need me, but just in case."

"It's okay Alex," Leah reassured her, "We should go keep your parents company."

She agreed and Michael grabbed her hand to follow Leah. Alexandra turned abruptly and kissed him once on the lips, seeming to want some comfort in taking everything in about their situation. It hadn't quite sunk in yet as to how close her father was to death, but the thought began to play in her mind.

"I love you," Leah said to Masen.

"I love you," he said back, reaching for her hand for a second before they shared a quick, meaningful stare before she let go. Cassandra ran back and hugged him before they all headed back to Kayla and Jeremy's house.

Masen stared on as Jasper and Emmett marched away with Jeremy to dispose of Christopher's remains. He closed his eyes and sighed, longing for the peace his parents spoke of that they experienced together for decades. He wished the same for Cassandra and Leah, wanting nothing more than the nights like that night to end for good.

Kayla quickly stumbled upon him as he stood alone by the edge of the woods deep in thought. Masen knew full well what was surely happening to Jacqueline from the look in Rosalie's eye as she took after her. He wanted to be the one to destroy her for the sake of his mother, but also felt deep down that neither of them would truly want him to kill the woman, despite her coldness and awful results that took place due to her actions.

"You're a good person, Masen," she said, having changed back into her human form. The robe she wore earlier covered her completely as she stood barefoot in the snow before him.

He shrugged and stared out into the darkness where snowflakes still fell in beautifully perfect patterns.

"Leah said you have the biggest heart of any man she's ever known," Kayla went on, "You're a healer, as is your young brother."

"In situations like this, I wish I had more of a killer instinct," Masen told her, shaking his head, "Why couldn't I go after Jacqueline for what she did to my dad, or even accidentally, I guess, did to my mom." He continued to shaking his head.

"You're good at heart," she said, "It's in your true nature. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Sometimes I think there is."

"Well don't," Kayla told him, "There aren't many people like you, Masen. Learn to love that about yourself. You don't take lives, you save them. There's something honorable about that. Your parents are good people who have instilled this in you. I can see it in them."

Masen stared at her, then forced a half smile.

Kayla smiled back, "Go back to our home. Everyone will be on there way. There's no more work to be done here."

He stared again into the distance and heard Jacob's triumphant howl. "Thank you for everything, Kayla; for saving my dad's life..."

"You should know best that it's what we do." She nodded and touched his shoulder gently, then headed off into the night to be with Jeremy.

Masen felt torn slightly, but began to consider that her words could be right. There was a part of his heart that felt guilty, but he didn't let it eat him up. He turned his back on the night and ran back toward the house to be with his family.


	41. Don't Lose Yourself

**Chapter 41**

Carlisle and Esme felt a rush of relief when Masen, Alexandra and Cassandra were the first to arrive back with Leah and Michael. Carlisle stood up abruptly from the couch, and Alexandra was the first to rush over to him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she told him, "I know I said it before but I don't know what I would do without you, Dad."

Esme pulled Caleb up into her arms and stared at them, trying not to let her emotion show. The past twenty-four hours was filled with lots of ups and downs and emotions. The adrenaline type of feeling was beginning wear off and Esme felt completely drained. She didn't have the energy in her to cry, but knew that one day in the near future she would have a therapeutic breakdown.

Edward stared at Masen, "Stop feeling guilty," he told him sincerely, "I know how you feel, but you're doing the right thing." His mind flashed back to Bella's near death experience at the hands of James, and he immediately remembered Carlisle's words that kept him from killing him.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at Masen, and Leah positioned herself beside him to stroke his back gently.

"What are you feeling guilty for?" Carlisle asked.

He shrugged and looked down, "I was torn, that's all."

"About what?" Esme asked.

Masen sighed, "Killing them myself. I had the real feeling that I wanted to; that I could."

"What would you gain?" Carlisle asked, presuming from his words that someone else had taken on the task of destroying the couple that had disrupted their lives.

"It's retaliation," he explained, "Revenge, I guess, for what they did to you."

He shook his head, "If that's what it's for, it's not worth it. Revenge just spreads those hurtful feelings you have."

"But they killed them," Masen said, "I can't see how that's wrong."

"If it's to protect your family, our family..." Carlisle's voice faded out, "I hate to give reasons for this kind of thing." He looked at his son and approached him, "Come with me."

"Where are you guys going?" Alexandra asked.

"Just outside," Carlisle told her. He lead his son toward the door and the two of them headed out into the snowstorm that continued to brew in the early morning hours.

Masen walked out a few yards and Carlisle looked at him seriously, "You and your sister have experienced a lot in the short amount of time you've had. Unfortunately, you've had to learn how to fight and defend yourselves. You've seen all of us have to fight, and even go on the offensive which I would never do on my own terms, unless the circumstances had no other option, like our battle with Olivia. I went a very long time without having to take a life, and it wasn't until we were in danger that I had to contribute to that. I don't favor having to be violent when there are other options, regardless of the situation. I would never ask you, or want you, to take someone's life."

"But they messed up everything up and almost killed you."

He sighed, "I hate to say it like this, but bad things are going to happen. You can't lose who you are because of that."

Masen looked down and shook his head, then looked back up.

"Son, listen," Carlisle said, "I don't think I've ever had as much anger inside of me as I did when your sister and Mom were in trouble. There was a part of me when Peter hurt Alex and kidnapped Lucy that I wanted so bad to be the one to do it. It doesn't make things any more right or wrong that I knew Emmett was going to kill Peter and I did nothing to stop it, but I just couldn't do it myself. The same thing goes for Aro in regards to hurting them. After that, I thought about going to Italy, approaching Aro and..." He shook his head, "It wouldn't have made anything better. It would have probably started a big fight that we wouldn't be able to finish without severe consequences."

Masen continued to stare at his father, and Carlisle tried to get to the point.

"What I'm saying is, don't let your anger turn to hatred, because when you act on those feelings it's hard to look back on. When things die down and your life returns to normal, you have to deal with the choices you've made, Masen. Memories don't go away."

The two of them stood silently a few feet apart before Masen walked up and threw his arms around him. "I'm glad you're okay, Dad."

Carlisle patted him on the back as they hugged, "You're a good person. Don't feel ashamed about that."

Masen snickered, "Yeah, I'll just sit back for the rest of my life and heal people while Jacob and the guys get to have their fun."

Carlisle smiled, recognizing the non-serious nature of his remark. "I'm glad you understand."

He laughed, "Yeah..." He sighed and looked at him again, "I know. You're right."

He nodded to his son and put a hand over his shoulders as they walked back toward the door. "If you and Leah and Cassie want to start heading home, you can. This was just a spur of the moment trip to come all the way here."

"Dad," Masen said, "We didn't know if you were okay or not. Spur of the moment or not, I would never stay back. None of us would. God, you should've seen Alex." He shook his head.

Carlisle sighed, "Things are okay now is what I mean, you can go back home and get comfortable. I'm going to say the same thing to your sister and Edward and Bella."

"We'll see," he said, opening the door. Carlisle allowed him inside first and they rejoined their small group that still sat in the living room. Caleb was still distracted by the Christmas shows that played on the television, and Masen surprised him by scooping him up off the couch, then hung him upside down.

Caleb laughed and tried to swat at his hands, "Stop," he said with another laugh, "Masen!"

Masen flipped his brother back over and set him back where he was. Caleb readjusted his hair and refocused back on the television.

Carlisle sat close to Esme and threw an arm around the back of the couch where they sat. He rubbed the back of her neck gently for a few seconds before giving her a kiss on the cheek. They all sat together watching television and anxiously awaited the return of their other family members, as well as Kayla and Jeremy.

When they finally arrived back, everyone seemed happy to be a part of Christopher and Jacqueline's demise. Though no one said any specifics, Emmett and Jacob were colorful in their words indicating that the two of them were "no more". Renesme eagerly went to Jacob's side as he entered the house and he gave her a long, closed-mouth kiss without thinking, then looked at Edward almost cautiously. Despite their marriage, there was still a lingering mostly non-serious tension between the two of them. It proved to be mildly entertaining for Renesme, and Bella at times.

Carlisle approached Kayla and Jeremy and smiled, "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done to help me, and the rest of us. Your hospitality saved my life and I'm glad you were able to keep an open mind about our kind, and our family."

Jeremy gave all the credit to Kayla, "It was all because of her," he said, "She's the better half of us. She always knows what to do."

"We're thankful we got to you in time," she said to Carlisle, "To be honest, Jeremy and I weren't sure what to expect when we sensed you all were nearby. We thought we'd be outnumbered and would have to call on others. It was because of Jasper and your condition that we knew we had to help."

"Thank you," he said again, "You didn't have to do that for us."

Micah and Helen stood quietly in the corner and hadn't said much since returning. Emmett looked over at them and did what he did best; he made them feel comfortable and included them in the conversation.

"Helen, too," he said, almost shocking her from the sound of her name being called, "She resuscitated Carlisle after he almost drowned in the lake. She gave him CPR."

Helen shrugged, "I just... I mean, I didn't do anything special."

"Yes you did," Jasper disagreed, "You stuck your neck out for us because you know what your friends were doing was wrong. It's not an easy thing to do."

Carlisle and Esme both turned to them and he nodded, "I'm sorry we asked you to leave the Forks area," he said, "It was only because we found out about the human gift belonging to, who we thought, was Christopher."

"You were keeping your family safe," Micah said, "I've always understood that."

"We wouldn't mind it if you stayed," Esme said, "There is plenty of room for the two of you."

"We've begun really trying to hunt animals," Helen told them, "Look." She pointed to her eyes that weren't quite the color of the Cullens but were no longer red.

Kayla and Jeremy continued to converse with the rest of them, wanting to know more in depth about the relationships between the tribe and the Cullens, as well as when they began their choices for dieting on animals rather than humans. They also wanted to know details about their children. Carlisle decided to tell Micah and Helen the full truth to what they knew about having children, and apologized for not telling them the full truth to begin with. He also warned them of the dangers of having a child who was blood thirsty for humans, and explained the potential dangers of it, emphasizing that it was hard enough to keep a vampire child under constant control begin with, never mind one that was trying to hunt humans.

The two of them fully understood their decisions to keep the information secretive prior to knowing and trusting them, and seemed to really take in the advice Carlisle was giving regarding the meal preferences of the children.

When all was said and done, everyone took turns thanking Kayla and Jeremy again before they finally made their way back toward Washington.


End file.
